


Of ever afters and other clichés

by apathyinreverie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Crimes & Criminals, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Intrigue, M/M, Minor Injuries, Siblings, underground fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2020-10-21 14:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 55,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apathyinreverie/pseuds/apathyinreverie
Summary: There really is nothing at all ‘cute’ about the first time they meet, what with Magnus about to be mugged when Alec stumbles across him, his own knuckles still bloody from his last match in the ring.So, Alec honestly doesn’t get why Izzy insists on calling it a ‘meet cute’ anyway.Well, the fact that Magnus and Alec keep randomly bumping into each other all over the city afterwards – just like in all those romcoms Jace so likes to deny he enjoys watching – and the fact that Alec does indeed fall for Magnus within weeks of knowing him, might admittedly have something to do with her insistence.





	1. The meet cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meet cute (that isn't actually all that cute)

Alec keeps his face impassive as he steps out onto the dark street, lets none of his relief - at finally leaving the seedy club that serves as a front for one of the city's underground fight clubs behind - show on his face.

He quickly scans the dark street in front of him, making sure there isn't any trouble waiting for him outside. It certainly wouldn't be the first time someone tries to jump him right after Alec has cashed in for winning his fights of the night.

But the only thing he hears is the nearby water, the sound a familiar background noise for anyone who spends any amount of time at the docks.

Well, Alec is also entirely ignoring the two really rather intimidating guys leaning against the wall next to the entrance, only a couple of steps away from him.

But he saw the two of them inside earlier, knows they are both fighters as well. And while they might be eyeing him rather balefully, Alec is sure they aren't actually going to start anything with him.

Even if only because one of them looks like someone might have taken a baseball bat to his face, still bleeding from the split lip Alec himself gave him barely thirty minutes ago during his second fight of the night.

Well, not like Alec himself looks perfectly fine either, what with him sporting a split lip and bleeding sluggishly from a laceration above his left eyebrow, from tonight's first and third fight, respectively.

It had still been absolutely worth it, if only because he made quite a bit more money tonight than he had expected.

Which also means that it’s definitely time to get out of here.

Never a good idea to stick around when everyone around you knows you have quite a bit of cash in your pockets from winning your fights.

Two steps to reach his bike parked in front of the club and within moments he is settled and already pulling away from this place, quickly leaving the club and the docks behind as he makes his way back into the city, back to far more familiar parts of the city.

He loves this part of the night.

The bike rumbling beneath him, the wind rushing around him, the streets mostly deserted, and the relief at knowing that he made more than enough money tonight to tide him and his siblings over into the next month.

With this having been Alec's first time to come to this particular fighting ring, the people there hadn’t yet known not to bet against him, making for rather wonderful betting odds. Odds which Alec might then have manipulated a little further in his favor by initially letting his opponents get a couple of hits in. Right until the moment he heard the oh-so-familiar phrase of 'no more bets' from the announcer. Only for Alec to then promptly turn around and – _within seconds_ – knock his opponent out with just a few well-placed hits.

Yeah, he is fully aware that he didn’t make any friends tonight, driving up the odds and then rather easily winning all three of his fights, costing everyone who had bet against him quite a bit of money.

But it’s not like he ever intends to return here.

Actually, this is exactly the sort of place Alec would usually avoid, just a little too underground, a little too seedy, a little too dangerous for his taste. The obvious involvement of organized crime in the running of this place _alone_ would usually keep him well away.

Not to even mention that Izzy absolutely _hates_ it when Alec fights like this, hates the dirty matches that are more about making money than about the fight itself.

That isn't to say Izzy has a problem with fighting in general or even fighting for money. Quite to the contrary.

She actually tends to join him rather regularly whenever he goes to his usual places – has done just that ever since she turned twenty-one and Alec would let her come along – and cheerfully takes any matches offered to her by anyone stupid enough to do so.

Yeah, she definitely has no problem with normal underground fighting, with the give-it-your-all, let's-see-who-is-the-better-fighter sort of fights that would almost be legal if only it weren't for the betting of hard cash that is involved.

But Izzy still hates it when their money troubles drive Alec to seek out the seedier places, hates it whenever he comes home even remotely hurt, especially since she knows Alec _could_ take out most anyone without letting them so much as touch him.

And Jace of course hates seeing Alec injured just as much as Izzy does, but he is also a little different, would never say anything. For the very simple reason that Jace wouldn’t even think twice about doing the exact same thing if it came down to it.

Not that Alec would ever let either of his siblings so much as _near_ a place like the one he went to tonight anyway.

It's not like he himself particularly likes this sort of fighting, actually avoids it as much as he can. But this time, he just hadn't seen another way.

They simply need the money this month. Quite desperately so.

Usually, the four of them manage quite well, between Alec’s job at the security firm, Izzy’s work as a freelance programmer, Jace picking up shifts at so many different jobs Alec has honestly lost count at this point, and even Max doing his best to never have to ask any of them for pocket money by tutoring his schoolmates every chance he gets.

And usually, their day jobs absolutely cover their expenses.

But it’s just one of those months. Max’s tuition is due by the end of the week, Jace had finals and couldn’t pick up as many shifts as he usually does, one of Izzy’s programming jobs fell through, their fridge broke, and the bike – their only means of getting around the city – had needed repairs.

It had just been too many costs in too short a time span.

Of course, if those were the _only_ things they had to take care of, they would likely still have been fine, would still have been able to manage between the four of them.

If only it weren’t for the medical bills.

The medical bills from the accident that had cost both their parents’ life and which they are still paying off three years later.

It had just been an ordinary car accident that had changed everything for them. A dark road, bad weather, another driver losing control of their vehicle, crashing into the car with his parents and his little brother in it.

His father died at the scene, while his mother made it through surgery but never regained consciousness before she too slipped away. And they had almost lost Max as well, the doctors struggling to save him, surgery after surgery, for days on end.

Alec had been on his second tour in Afghanistan at the time, and it had taken almost two days for the news of the accident to finally reach him.

Of course, he had promptly taken a leave and returned home, but still only barely made it in time to be there when his mother finally succumbed to her injuries as well. Leaving Alec and his three siblings on their own.

At that point Alec had been the only one between them who was already twenty-one – even if only barely so – and him leaving his siblings had never even been an option in his mind.

He stayed.

He found a place to live, found a new job, and promptly petitioned for custody of his then-nine-year-old brother, who had still been in the hospital at that point, barely having woken from his medically induced coma.

The legal proceedings that followed had been harrowing but in the end Alec had gotten custody of Max.

In the meantime, Alec had sent Jace to finish the last three months of high school, because being a high school drop-out when there were only a couple of weeks left until graduation simply hadn't been an option. Getting Izzy - who had wanted to drop out of college to help him with all the legal stuff and with taking care of Max - to at least complete the current semester had been even harder but thankfully he managed to convince her, even if he couldn't stop her from taking an official sabbatical afterwards.

Admittedly, at that point in time Alec had still thought all of that would just be _temporary_.

Because their family has always been rather well off, and thus - Alec’s own falling-out with his parents aside - he had still thought his siblings would be fully financially set as soon as their parents’ will was read, hadn’t really worried all that much about the future at that point.

Thing is, it’s been three years since the accident now. And his parents' will has yet to be read.

At first, Alec simply didn't get _why_.

It took him countless phone calls and meetings - hours upon hours spent talking to lawyers and judges and city officials and police officers, being brushed off with a different bullshit reason every single time - until he finally realized that there was something more going on, that there had to be someone behind the scenes who was specifically making sure that his parents' will stay sealed.

For whatever reason.

Alec has no clue why someone is so interested in his parents’ affairs, can only assume it's due to some sort of grudge, or maybe just enemies his parents made as owners of one of the most successful private investigator agencies in the city.

Either way, Alec is certain that there is someone behind the scenes and whoever it is has so much clout, is so far beyond Alec's reach, he has yet to even find out the name of the person contesting the reading of his parents’ will.

Whatever sort of backroom machinery is behind it, Alec quite simply doesn't have the sort of money or influence in this city he would need to have any chance at fighting it.

At least not for now.

Maybe once the medical bills are paid off, once they don't struggle regularly to make ends meet, once Max is older and they don’t have the constant threat of their brother being taken away from them hanging over their head.

The judge had been very clear when she had given Alec custody of his brother that if he ever so much as falters in providing for Max, he’ll immediately lose custody. Which apparently includes never defaulting on paying even a single one of his bills.

And their family being split up is quite simply not an option.

So, instead of continuing his fruitless fight against whoever is anonymously – _cowardly_ – preventing his parents’ will from being read, Alec had moved himself and his three siblings into a tiny apartment in Brooklyn, and it’s been the four of them against the world ever since.

Three years since the accident and they’ve been managing quite well. Not-quite-legal underground fighting aside.

Thankfully, Alec's boss at the security firm he works for doesn’t care if he turns up with a split lip or bruised knuckles from time to time, as long as it doesn’t interfere with his job.

Speaking of, Alec hasn’t really had a moment of pause since he got up for work around 5.30 this morning, only had some sandwiches to eat today, and the three fights used up whatever energy reserves Alec might still have had.

He’s absolutely starving.

Alec brings his bike to a stop at a red light, glances around himself.

He is well into the city at this point, only about ten minutes from their apartment in the outskirts of Brooklyn.

But it’s already past midnight, meaning his siblings are likely - _hopefully_ \- asleep at this point, so it might be better to get some takeout so as not to wake them up by trying to make himself something to eat once he gets home.

Hm. Isn’t that Thai place with the awesome shrimp soup only like two blocks from here?

Alec's stomach rumbles at the thought of food and he fluidly leans into the left turn at the next light, his bike gliding around the corner.

It really isn't far and he pulls up in front of the restaurant barely a minute later. It's a tiny place, right at the corner of the main street and a rather dark alley leading to a couple of less-than-reputable businesses, signified by the occasional neon sign blinking above a couple of dark doorways down the alley.

It's all rather seedy and truly not the best part of town.

But the location doesn't change the fact that this place has some of the best Thai food in the entire city.

Alec brings his bike to a stop right in front of the restaurant – parks in a spot he knows is perfectly visible from the inside of the restaurant – and cuts the engine.

He is just getting off the bike when he hears it.

And, sure, he may tired, exhausted even, but he is also rather hyper-vigilant due to the amount of cash he is currently carrying around in his pocket, only heightened by the adrenaline still pumping through his veins from his last fight having been barely half an hour ago.

So, the slight shuffling he can hear from a little further down the dark alley immediately has him fully alert, all of his fight-or-flight reflexes at-the-ready.

He pauses, listens, hears some more shuffling as well as voices coming from the alley.

Tilting his head, he focuses, finally able to make out two or three rather aggressive sounding voices demanding someone to hand over their wallet. The response by a fourth voice is surprisingly calm even if Alec can’t quite make out the words.

So, apparently someone is being mugged just a couple of steps away from Alec.

And he barely even falters – maybe a second or two of hesitation over whether to get involved – but then he is already stepping towards the alley.

Because in the end, him helping is not really a question at all. He has never been the sort of person to look the other way and he’s most certainly not going to start now.

No matter what he gets up to these days in order to make ends meet, fighting in the ring – facing off against other guys who are there of their own free will, who signed up for it just like Alec himself did – is something completely different from someone accosting random pedestrians in the middle of the city.

He keeps his steps silent as he nears the alley, moves a little further down the alley, makes sure to quickly leave the circle of light from the main street behind to be less of an obvious target. It takes his eyes only a second or two to adjust to the dim lighting of the alley.

He immediately spots three guys, crowding another man into a dark doorway, their body language telling Alec everything he needs to know.

Definitely a mugging.

Or at least the attempt at one. Because going by his calm tone of voice, the man who is currently being robbed doesn't actually seem all that impressed with his would-be muggers.

The fact that the man appears to be arguing at all, at least means that there most likely aren't any weapons involved. Yet.

Drawing nearer, Alec can finally fully make out the voices, but he doesn’t stop to listen, isn't really interested in what is being said.

Instead, he promptly makes his presence known.

“Just what is going on here?” he speaks up, lets his voice drop into that dark register that he knows scares the crap out of pretty much anyone who has ever faced him in the ring.

The three guys are immediately spinning around, squinting, trying to get a better look at him where he is standing in the dark, while they are at least somewhat illuminated by one of the neon signs flashing nearby.

Alec notes that they are relatively young, not even in their twenties yet. So, probably not so much hardened criminals but rather just a couple of teenagers who saw someone stupid enough to walk into a dark alley alone, and took it as their chance to make some extra cash.

Alec can't actually see much of the man who is being mugged, his shape dark in the doorway he is being crowded into, can barely make out the glint of the man's eyes as he looks over at Alec as well.

Alec turns his focus back to the three would-be muggers, takes a step closer, keeps his voice dark, “Is there a problem here?”

One of the guys – probably the leader of this little pack of wanna-be gangsters – takes a step forward, demanding brashly, “What’s it to you?”

And Alec makes sure to time it perfectly, finally steps into the light coming from the neon sign above another doorway, making his rather rough appearance from his last fight more than obvious, as if in answer to the guy’s question.

The guys gape at him

“I’ve had a really shit day,” Alec asserts, states it like a fact, without inflection, face impassive, but in that same dark voice.

He leaves it at that. Leaves it to them to draw their own conclusion about Alec's willingness to use the lot of them as stress-relief, certain that guys like them have seen enough real-life fights to know what someone who can flatten them with little effort looks like.

And going by the expression on their faces, they are clearly getting the memo rather quickly.

It still takes too long in his opinion. Patience has never been one of his virtues.

So, for added incentive, Alec lets his mouth twist down, tilts his chin, shoulders squared, eyes narrowing just slightly, takes another measured step forward.

One of them twitches to the side.

Which seems to serve as a sort of sign to the others.

And suddenly there is a whole lot of scrambling, the three guys apparently deciding that whatever they might get off the man they were trying to mug, won't be worth fighting Alec for.

_Hnpf. Good call on their part._

Alec watches as they disappear into the dark of the alley, listens as the sound of their feet grows distant.

From the corner of his eye, he sees the 'victim' stepping out of the dark doorway towards him, another step, finally close enough to join Alec in the dim light cast by the neon sign flashing above their heads.

Alec turns towards him.

And promptly just about loses his breath at the sight. Stares rather helplessly at the man he just kind-of-rescued for a couple of seconds, honestly a little dumbfounded.

Good god.

_He’s gorgeous. _

“Thank you for stepping in,” the man is saying, the slightest smile tilting his lips, eyes intent and returning his focus intently.

Alec swallows, manages a vague acknowledging nod at the thanks, makes sure to keep his voice even as he just replies with, “Let’s get out of this alley.”

A second. And then, the man just smiles in agreement, gestures rather gallantly in an 'after you' sort of way for him to lead the way.

Alec makes himself turn away, watches from the corner of his eye as the man easily follows him out of the alley, a sort of casual, easy grace to his movements that makes Alec honestly want to lick his lips.

He hasn’t even seen him in full lighting and Alec is still fairly certain he's never seen anyone quite this attractive before.

He forces himself to ignore his own thoughts, and once they are back on the far better lit main street, he turns to fully face the man again, lets his eyes scan over him, partially to check for injuries, partially for _other_ reasons.

Takes in the styled hair, the makeup, the expensive cut of his coat. Can't help but think it's no wonder the three thugs had thought this would be a good target to mug.

Can't help but think that this might just be the hottest person he has ever seen.

Alec tamps down on that line of thought, and instead asks, “You okay?” He is grateful that he sounds generally calm, even more grateful that he doesn’t embarrass himself by blurting out something about how breathtakingly beautiful he thinks this man is.

His question gets him a bright, honest smile. “More than okay, thanks to you,” the man replies, even as his eyes scan over Alec in return, briefly stop at his bruised knuckles, flick over his split lip, the laceration above his brow, before finally meeting Alec's eyes, his own eyebrows raised. “If anything, it looks to me as though I should be the one asking _you_ that question.”

The reminder almost makes Alec cringe.

_Of course_ he would meet someone like this, someone so insanely attractive Alec's brain seems to be running on a bit of a loop right now, while he himself looks like this. Roughed up and bleeding, split lip, knuckles bloody. Not to even mention his general exhaustion, the dark circles under his eyes, or the fact that by this time of night he is well into the realm of wearing a decent five-o'clock shadow.

All the while this man looks like he stepped off the pages of a magazine, despite just having almost been mugged. Completely and utterly perfect.

It makes Alec want to sigh at the unfairness of it all.

But no use in thinking about it now. “Did they take anything of value?” he makes himself focus on the situation at hand instead.

The man tilts his head, still watching him.

And there is just something about the man's continued focus on him, something about this man not really having looked away from Alec ever since he made his presence known back in the alley, something about the intent, attentive, but also somehow warm look in his eyes that has Alec utterly incapable of dragging his own eyes away.

His neck feels hot, the slightest flush creeping up his neck under the man’s focused attention.

And what even _is_ this? This sort of instant attraction, almost like a physical pull, drawing him in, entirely unable to so much as looks away.

"They didn't take anything at all," the man finally replies to his question. A slight pause as his grin widens, suddenly looking a little teasing, “Thanks to my very own knight in shining armor.”

There is something in his eyes as he says it, something warm and bright and open, but also so damn intent and just that slightest bit heated, almost coy, that tells Alec he is most definitely being flirted with.

And that thought alone promptly makes the heat already creeping up his neck intensify.

Because Alec might be more than used to women flirting with him, but seeing as he is very much gay that really doesn’t do anything for him in the least.

Thing is, everyone he meets always just seems to assume he is straight.

Maybe it’s his job in the security business, more often than not even being the guy in charge as his team guards places or people or events. Or maybe it’s the fact that he spends a lot of time lugging his little brother around, the two of them long since having gotten used to people assuming they are father and son instead. Or maybe it’s the fact that he spends quite a bit of his time at the testosterone-laden sort of places that lend themselves to underground fighting. Or maybe it’s just his general demeanor.

Either way, it not only makes people assume he couldn’t _possibly_ anything other than entirely straight but all of it also seems to be a something of a beacon for women to flirt with him, something he has gotten absolutely used to at this point.

But _men_ flirting with him? Honestly, not so much.

Much less men as insanely attractive as this one.

Alec can only hope that the dim lighting from the sparse streetlamps isn't enough for his current blush to be too visible.

He still can’t quite make himself actually look away.

Honestly. The effect this man's attention has on him is absolutely ridiculous.

He watches as the man's smile widens into something definitely teasing now, suddenly making Alec aware of his own continued staring. But before he can finally shake himself out of his distraction, the man is already taking a small step closer to him, eyes focused on Alec.

"Truly, thank you for your help. That could have gone very differently if not for your interference," he says lowly, warmly, invitingly, tilts his head just _so_, looks up at Alec through his lashes. "What a lucky coincidence that you just happened to pass by."

Alec swallows, stares back helplessly for a couple of seconds, something about the way the man is still looking at him, holding his gaze through lowered lashes, makes it entirely impossible to so much as glance away from his eyes.

“A coincidence,” Alec nods as if that particular part needed a confirmation, tries to think of something - _anything_ \- to say, instead of just staring like an idiot, "I just happened to stop here. To get something to eat. For dinner. At this place." He gestures at the Thai place they are standing in front of, tries not to cringe at how awkward his sudden explanation sounds.

The man blinks at him, then at the restaurant, but seems to take the rather random deluge of information in stride.

"Well, then. Fortunate for me, indeed," he says, voice warm. "Would it be alright if I joined you for dinner, then? My treat? It really is the least I can do in return for you coming to my rescue."

Alec immediately waves him off, feeling strangely flustered at the offer. "That's really not neces-"

His protests are interrupted by a hand coming up, not actually touching him, just a finger being held up in front of his lips in a way that has Alec automatically cutting himself off from anything he might have been planning to say.

There is something almost fond in the smile the man is once more wearing as he says, "I really do insist. It truly is the absolutely least I can do."

Alec blinks, tries not to go cross eyed while glancing at the single finger hovering in front of his lips, before looking back at the man, focuses back on his eyes, suddenly aware of just how close they are standing to each other as he absently notes the slight shimmer to the man's smoky makeup.

Surprisingly, the closeness doesn't bother Alec as it usually does with strangers.

If anything, he'd like to have the man a little closer.

All his reservations aside, having dinner with this man actually sounds kind of wonderful.

Clearly, the man can tell Alec is done protesting, because he lowers his hand once more, his smile warm and open and honestly a little breathtaking as he watches Alec right back.

Then, the man blinks, suddenly looking as though he remembered something. "Oh, how remiss of me," he says. "I have yet to even introduce myself. I'm Magnus."

_Magnus. Hm. Unusual name_. Alec quite likes it.

Although, no surprise there. So, far there hasn’t been a single thing about the other man he _hasn’t_ liked.

And everything about this is just so random and honestly a even a little strange – this draw, this instant connection – but also feels so _natural_ that Alec kind of just gives up his internal struggle over this.

_I might as well just see how this will go._

"Alec," he finally returns, feels a slight smile tilt his own lips, watching an answering smile spread over the man's - over _Magnus'_ \- face.

Watches him take two a quick step to the side, fluidly reaching for the door to the restaurant, only to gallantly hold it open for Alec to step through first.

And Alec surprises even himself by how easily he takes the unspoken invitation, steps past Magnus into the restaurant, tries not to think about how strange but also somehow _nice_ it is to have someone actually hold the door for him, tries not to notice how closely he has to brush past Magnus in the doorway.

He catches his eyes just as he is stepping past, watches Magnus’ expression change just slightly, softening somehow, admittedly a little enthralled by the sight of his smile, kind and bright and genuine, full of open interest and breathtaking warmth.

“_Alec_,” he hears Magnus repeat his name, voice low, _savoring_ almost, eyes invariably fixed on him. “My very own knight in shining armor.”

And Alec doesn't even attempt to suppress the smile curving his own lips in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Yesterday, I randomly came across that scene from season 2 where Izzy beats that one rather steroid-y mundane into the ground (with that whole ‘still wanna take me home?’ bit) and Alec just watching like the proud big brother he is.
> 
> And then my brain went: But what if one of the other mundaneshad then turned to Izzy and said something like, “I wanna fight your pretty-boy boyfriend then.” And Izzy just smirking and asking, “Pretty-boy boyfriend? Oh, you mean my older brother? The one who also coincidentally taught me everything I know?” Making everyone spin around to look at Alec, just to see him smirking at them all ominously, cheerfully cracking his knuckles, and everyone in the hall starting to back away slowly from the clearly insane sibling pair, lest they accidentally set off either of them.
> 
> So, that’s the scene I set out to write. And I have no clue how it turned into this instead XD But here you go. Hope you enjoy :D
> 
> And I'm not sure yet whether this will be entirely fluffy or maybe a little darker than my other Malec fics, and I’m also kind of playing with the idea of turning this into an inverted version of the inverted world from season one, meaning same premise but without the whole personality flip… Would absolutely love to know what you think (*^^*)


	2. Infatuation at first sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Infatuation at first sight (or the 'why don't you come up to my place... wait, I didn't mean it like that' chapter)

Alec feels his lips quirk in a grin as he listens to Magnus describe his visit to one of his patients’ homes earlier tonight, that very house-call having been the reason for him wandering around dark alleys in the less-than-good parts of town earlier.

They’ve been here for less than an hour, ordered some food – that Magnus insisted he gets to pay for – and then settled at one of the restaurant’s tiny tables to eat. It’s the middle of the night, Alec has a pretty busy day tomorrow, he is dead-tired, his knuckles still throb from his fight, his split lip keeps reopening as he eats.

And he is so absolutely caught up in this one he has to remind himself regularly to keep eating at all or he might just sit there watching Magnus like an idiot the entire night while his food gets cold.

Whatever Alec might have expected for how tonight might go when he left his apartment earlier this evening, it certainly hadn't included _this_.

To find himself sitting across from the absolute most gorgeous guy he has ever seen, eating dinner at a little Thai place in the middle of the night, plastic chairs and dim fluorescent lighting, at a table so small their knees keep bumping into each other until they finally give up trying to sort their limbs without touching, their legs ending up tangled rather comfortably together under the table as they talk.

And the conversation just flows effortlessly, naturally, no awkward silences whatsoever, one topic easily flowing into the next.

At first, they kept to random topics, just easy conversation, nothing personal or particularly profound. If for no other reason than them having met barely minutes ago at that point and sharing anything too personal simply seemed strange, weirdly instant connection between them or no.

So instead, they talked about superhero movies and how the person who invented the alarm clock deserves to be shot and how the New York subway sucks and New York cab drivers are a menace to society but it just wouldn't be New York without either.

You know, neutral things.

And, _of course_, it turns out that Magnus isn't only breathtakingly beautiful but also witty and funny and smart and honestly interested in Alec and anything he has to say on any given topic.

It’s almost a little heady to have Magnus’ complete and unwavering attention so exclusively focused on himself, eyes bright and open and interested, and so very intent on Alec.

He doesn't even really notice the time passing, so utterly focused on Magnus sitting across from him, watches the man talk animatedly, all fluid, expansive gestures, flourish in his every movement, somehow seeming to be in constant motion even when sitting still, so very bright and brilliant – _like the damn sun itself_ – and dazzling in his enthusiasm for _everything_ that Alec is simply captivated, honestly enthralled.

By now they’ve even moved on from idle chitchat to slightly more personal topics, somehow sparked by their realization that they both apparently live in Brooklyn, even if Magnus lives right smack in the center and Alec very much in the more affordable outskirts.

And Alec’s mention of his job at the firm had Magnus tell him about his own job as a doctor.

Because, _of course_, the perfect, gorgeous guy Alec met less than an hour ago is also a doctor. _Of_ _course_, he couldn’t just have had a more ordinary job like normal people. No, on top of everything else, he has to be a doctor _of the dedicated sort_ who apparently has no problem to come running if one of his patients calls him for a house-call even if it’s in the middle of the night.

Because, _of course_, he is.

Which now has them talking about their jobs, exchanging anecdotes from Alec’s work in security and Magnus’ sometimes apparently rather quirky patients.

And Alec could honestly have spent the rest of the night just like this, sitting and talking and not really caring about much anything else except for the man across from him. However, just when that thought registers in Alec’s mind, the owner of the restaurant suddenly appears at their table letting them know that the restaurant is closing, effectively kicking them out.

It also sadly reminds Alec that it is in fact much later than he would honestly prefer and that he actually does have to get home, needs to put some ice on his bruises, and definitely needs to get a couple hours of sleep if he doesn't want to be entirely useless tomorrow.

But as they step onto the street, coming to a stop in front of the now closed restaurant, as he watches Magnus turn towards him, slight smile on his face, eyes warm, mouth opening to say something – most likely a goodbye before he hails a cab – Alec just kind of wishes the evening didn’t quite yet have to end.

Which is likely the reason he blurts out rather abruptly, “I could give you a ride home if you like.”

The offer is out before the thought even fully registers in his mind. Although, thinking about it, Alec actually thinks it’s a great idea, and Magnus said he lives pretty close anyway so it shouldn’t be that much of a detour.

_Just another couple of minutes._

Although, Magnus clearly hadn't expected the offer either, if his surprised blinking at Alec is anything to go by.

Another couple of seconds.

And then a smile is spreading over Magnus’ face, bright and genuine. Alec is rather helpless against his own smile in reaction.

"Oh, that would be lovely. I absolutely accept," Magnus says, taking a small step closer, voice low and so very warm. “Although, if you insist on continuing your role as my knight in shining armor, might I insist that in return you let me fix you up at the very least? Those bruises of yours look like they could use a little TLC.”

There is careful but honest worry in Magnus' eyes as he says it. Worry for _him_.

And seeing it immediately makes Alec flush slightly, something warm expanding in his chest. He definitely isn’t used to anyone aside from his siblings honestly worrying for him.

Admittedly, Alec could have done without the reminder about not actually looking his best right now, somehow having been so distracted by Magnus’ company over dinner that he had rather blissfully forgotten about his current state.

Apparently, Alec stays silent a little too long, because Magnus clearly misinterprets his brief pause as hesitation and is quick to reassure him, “I _am_ a doctor. So, I promise I know what I’m doing,” he offers earnestly.

Yeah, as though Alec actually needs convincing to let himself be patched up by the most gorgeous guy he has ever seen – and who Alec is rather certain he managed to develop a full-blown crush on within just sixty minutes of knowing him – when his other options are going home and either taking care of his wounds himself or letting his sister be the one to fix him up. _In what world would that ever even be a contest?_

Not to even mention that it will also coincidentally give him at least another additional couple of minutes with Magnus tonight, possibly even enough time to work up the courage and actually ask for his number.

So, Alec finally just nods with a slight quirk to his lips, “Alright.”

Which gains him an immediate radiant smile. “Wonderful,” Magnus says happily, practically beaming at him, expression bright and accomplished, like Alec’s agreement hadn’t already been a foregone conclusion but instead is something to be inordinately pleased about.

He feels his own smile widen slightly in reaction, even as he finally turns to move the last couple of steps over to the niche where he parked his bike earlier.

Alec easily swings his leg across, settling onto the seat, and pushes the bike backwards onto the street, coming to a stop right next to where Magnus is standing, waiting for the man to get on as well.

There is a pause. And Alec glances up.

Only to find Magnus just standing there on the sidewalk, pretty much unmoving, just blinking at the sight of Alec on his bike in front of him, looking almost a little incredulous as he stares.

A couple of seconds.

And then, finally, Magnus is rolling his eyes heavenward, giving an almost exasperated sounding sigh. “_Seriously_?” he mumbles, something incredulous in his voice as he looks back down to let his eyes run over Alec on his bike once more. “Now, this is just not _fair_.”

Alec just blinks at him, honestly a little confused by Magnus' reaction.

“Sorry,” he says slowly, watching the man. “I forgot to mention I don't have a car. You don’t like motorcycles?” he asks carefully, assuming that might be the reason for Magnus' hesitation.

But at the question, Magnus seems to almost shake himself from his own staring. Focuses on his face, blinks at him once, twice.

And then a warm, surprisingly fond smile is spreading over Magnus' face. “Oh, sweetheart,” he says. “Me _not_ liking bikes is _so_ not the problem here.”

Alec blinks at the endearment, once more glad for the semi-darkness surrounding them that hopefully hides the blush he can feel spreading over his face as he suddenly realizes what Magnus’ reaction might actually be about.

But before he can try to come up with something to say, the man has clearly gotten over his brief pause, is already putting a hand on Alec’s shoulder to steady himself as he swings a leg across to settle on the bike behind him.

Only to then promptly make himself fully comfortable, scooting in close, arms wrapping firmly around Alec’s waist, hands easily finding their way underneath his open jacket, Magnus’ body a solid line of heat against his back.

And Alec blinks, swallows, suddenly thinking he might not have entirely thought this through.

Because, _how in the world am I supposed to concentrate on driving like this?_

And don’t get him wrong, he’s more than used to having a passenger on his bike, seemingly forever carting his siblings around the city. But, _damn_, if this isn’t something else entirely.

He feels fingers curl into the fabric of his shirt at his waist, Magnus’ other hand splayed over his stomach, feeling almost like a brand, heat spreading from both points of contact.

_Yeah. _Definitely_ very very different._

Alec breathes in, makes himself focus, finally turning the key. His bike rumbles to life beneath them, and as he carefully pulls away from the curb he tries not to focus too closely on the arms that immediately tighten even further around him.

Thank god, the streets are mostly empty at this time of night, so maybe Alec has a chance to not crash his bike into oncoming traffic despite the distraction of having Magnus so close, the heat of his body pressed firmly along his back.

Well, here’s to hoping.

+++

Alec looks around the really rather impressive apartment he has suddenly found himself in.

He doesn’t even know exactly how it happened, how he actually ended up coming inside, but once they got to the building, Magnus once more insisted that Alec really should let him patch up his wounds and why not just come up to his place, seeing as Magnus has medical kits and everything else he might need on hand, and there would also be better lighting, and also he would feel bad if Alec weren’t comfortable while Magnus gets everything he needs to patch him up, so he might as well come up and wait upstairs.

Magnus just pretty much talked Alec into his apartment, all warm eyes and bright smile and expansive, inviting gestures.

And Alec honestly never stood a chance.

Turns out, he apparently has no resistance whatsoever where this one is concerned.

Which brings him here, standing in the middle of the living room of Magnus’ apartment while the man himself is nowhere to be seen, having disappeared into what is most likely the kitchen, having mentioned something about icepacks for Alec’s hands.

It at least gives him a little time to look around himself.

Magnus’ place is honestly a little insane.

The view over the New York City skyline alone is incredible, an entire wall taken up by floor-to-ceiling windows, and the place itself is huge and every corner seems to be filled with something, furniture and art and knickknacks scattered around the room, a seemingly random collection but somehow still fitting perfectly together.

Everything is so incredibly mismatched – patterned wallpaper by the entrance, entire walls of exposed brick on one side, polished marble columns on the other, see-through curtains, Persian rugs, old leather-bound books on the shelves interspersed with colorful paperbacks, abstract art right next to roman busts, old-fashioned chandeliers and modern light fixtures, modern glass tables, sleek furniture, leather couches, and antique bookcases – but somehow everything still looks like it belongs right there, not a single item looking out of place in this seemingly random collection.

Alec is almost twitching with the need to go exploring a little. He is sure he could learn quite a bit about Magnus by looking around.

There is just so much _personality_ in this place.

Admittedly, there is also something niggling at is brain. Because this entire place is so incredibly lavish, it almost seems a little _off_.

He and his siblings might now be living rather ‘economically’, but their parents certainly used to run in the sort of circles where ‘the finer things in life’ tended to be appreciated, and with his work in the security business, pretty much everyone he comes in contact with in his job tends to be rather stupidly rich.

So, Alec has certainly seen his fair share of expensive living styles over the years, not to even mention the many galas and art exhibitions he has done security for.

Thus, just by glancing around Alec can tell that if even half of the paintings and the sculptures here are the real thing, then just the art in this one room _alone_ must be worth a not-so-small fortune.

And, sure, as a doctor Magnus being rather well off isn’t a surprise. But as far as Alec knows, even the best-paid medical professionals don't make _this_ sort of money.

Alec frowns at his own thoughts.

He knows it’s just his training rearing its head, a combination of his current job, his time in the military, and his parents’ teachings that has him forever suspicious of everything he sees.

Ever since his early teenage years his parents had trained him to one day take over their firm, which had covered both private investigation on his mother’s end and private security on his father’s end. Meaning they had not only included physical training but also the lesson to observe and question everything around him, to be suspicious of everything he sees.

Alec had actually started working for them full-time right out of high school, had even gotten his business degree via a fast-track online bachelor’s program – testing out of as many classes as he could, taking every accelerated course offered – instead of going off to college, all the while working under his parents at the firm.

And they had taught him right until the moment he finally worked up the courage to come out to them, right until their falling-out over Alec's sexuality and his decision to join the army, having a huge blow-out fight over it right before his first deployment.

And to this day, he hasn’t been able to shake their lesson to always assume that nothing is ever exactly as it seems.

Sure, that sort of general paranoia has certainly helped him in life, especially in the more recent years where he regularly comes in contact with the less-than-reputable side of society.

But Alec has also learned that – no matter how suspicious something may seem – more often than not things tend to have a simple explanation.

Like this right here.

Just because Magnus is so very clearly more than just well off, doesn't mean there is necessarily anything suspicious about it. Maybe he just comes from old money or inherited an apparently-not-so-small fortune at some point.

Yeah, that seems far more likely than any of the rather paranoid explanations Alec’s mind is currently throwing at him.

He is brought out of his thoughts by Magnus' reappearance from what he assumes is the kitchen, holding two ice packs in his hands.

“Here we go,” he is saying with a smile, before blinking at Alec just standing in the middle of the room, immediately gesturing at the couch. “Oh, please, sit down, sit down.”

Alec feels the corner of his mouth tick up and does as asked as the man hovers nearby. And as soon as he has settled on one of the couches in the middle of the living room, Magnus is holding out the icepacks to him.

"Thank you," Alec says, gratefully putting the packs on his bruised - and by now throbbing – knuckles and watches Magnus take a seat on the couch beside him, setting down a first aid kit on the coffee table in front of them.

His thanks gets him an immediate bright smile, even as Magnus' eyes continue flitting rather worriedly over his face, briefly stopping on the wound over his left eyebrow and the split lip.

Then, he suddenly pauses. “Oh, would you like something to drink?" the man asks. "I have water and soda or I can make tea? I'd offer you something a little stronger but that might not be the best idea in case you intend to take something for the pain?”

“I’m fine, really,” Alec replies, tries to suppress his smile at Magnus’ sudden fussing.

“At least let me get you some water?” The man is once more on his feet and moving back in the direction of the kitchen, already halfway across the room even as he waits for Alec’s reply, his hesitation clearly more for politeness’ sake than because he is actually going to listen in case Alec refuses.

So, in the end Alec just nods and watches Magnus immediately disappear into the kitchen once more while mumbling something about lemon slices and ice cubes.

Alec looks down at the icepacks on his knuckles, feeling the corners of his mouth quirk up in a slight smile.

Seeing him in the full lighting of his apartment – and thus also the full extent of just how banged up he is – seems to have kick-started some sort of fussy caretaker mode in Magnus.

And Alec is rather ridiculously taken with it.

Well, he is admittedly kind of 'taken' with pretty much everything he has seen of Magnus tonight.

So, really, why would this be any different?

+++

Alec wakes to the buzzing of his phone.

He blearily digs it out of the pocket of his jeans, blinks at the screen to check the time. It’s almost five in the morning and his sister’s name is flashing on the screen.

“Yeah,” he rasps into his phone, even as he sits up from the couch he had apparently been sleeping on, blinking down at the fuzzy black and silver blanket now pooling around him which definitely wasn’t there earlier.

“Alec.” Izzy’s sigh at the other end of the line is explosive with relief. “You okay?”

He blearily looks around his unfamiliar surroundings, takes in the New York City skyline at night visible through the grey see-through curtains.

Oh, right.

He's still at Magnus' place.

It takes his still half-asleep brain a couple of seconds to recall everything.

The fights in the ring, the interrupted mugging, the dinner. The motorcycle ride with Magnus' heat pressed along his back. Agreeing to come up to Magnus’ apartment, being fixed up, and then sitting on the couch, talking a little more as Alec waited at Magnus' insistence for the pain meds to take effect.

And then, nothing.

Damn. He must have fallen asleep at some point.

“I’m fine,” he finally remembers to reply to Izzy's question, voice still gravelly from sleep.

“You didn’t come home,” she says, worry and definite reprimand in her voice as much as she is clearly trying to keep her tone neutral.

But Alec absolutely understands. He’d be pissed as all hell if either of his siblings pulled something like this without at least texting to let him know where they are at, especially considering Izzy and Jace know exactly what sort of place Alec had been planning to visit last night. Her worry is more than justified.

“Sorry. I’m on my way now,” he just reassures her instead of trying to explain everything that happened over the phone. She’ll grill him for answers as soon as he gets home anyway. “I’ll be there in about twenty minutes, maybe thirty.”

A pause. Then, a slight sigh. “Okay. See you in a bit,” she returns, before hanging up.

Alec stuffs his phone back into his pocket, glances around. There is no sign whatsoever of Magnus.

Which honestly isn't much of a surprise considering the time.

Still, it’s kind of incredible that the man apparently decided to just let Alec sleep on his couch despite having only known him for barely a couple of hours. That’s a sort of trust Alec hasn’t seen in a long long time.

Still. How is Alec supposed to handle this?

He really does have to get home to get ready for the day, has to take Max to school, and then be at work in about two hours, and he’ll likely be already short on time after explaining last night to Izzy.

So, as much as he would like to, he regrettably can’t just wait around here until Magnus wakes up just so Alec can thank him in person.

Maybe it would be best to just leave a note and his number instead.

And then, if Magnus is really as interested in him as he seemed to be last night, then he can call Alec. Well, he at least hopes Magnus will want to call him.

Decision made, Alec gets up, stretches the aches of the various bruises under his clothes out of his limbs.

He leans down to fold the blanket, setting it on the couch, before going on a search in the unfamiliar apartment looking for paper of some sort, thankfully finding a notepad and pen rather quickly.

He quickly jots down a thank you note, proceeds to agonize over whether he should add something about how much he enjoyed himself last night or whether that will seem too eager.

In the end, he calls himself a coward for hesitating at all, adds another sentence, and then sets the note on top of the folded blanket.

He glances around once more, makes sure he has everything he came with, and then he’s out the door, making sure to be as quiet as he can, really not wanting to wake Magnus at this hour, especially not after the man had been kind enough to let him stay when Alec had managed to just fall asleep on his couch.

+++

It isn’t until almost two hours later, when he has already dropped Max off at school and is on his way to work that Alec suddenly realizes that he forgot to include his phone number on the note he left Magnus.

He feels an immediate frown forming on his face.

_Damnit_.

Really, for the first time in his life he meets someone who he is honestly interested in – _absolutely enthralled by_ – and who seems to also be interested in Alec in return. And then he forgets to leave his number.

In the cold air of the early morning, Alec sighs to himself.

_Figures._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Seems like the image of Alec on a motorcycle and Magnus' reaction to it might turn into a bit of a thing in this... Just 'cause I can't resist :3
> 
> And I decided to try two new things for this fic. For one, I’ll try to write this without any POV changes (meaning it will likely be entirely from Alec’s POV) and I’m also going to try an actual updating schedule for once, namely posting a new chapter once a week. (No idea whether that’ll work though, because it’s the first time I’m going to attempt posting on a schedule, but I promise to give it my best shot ^^)
> 
> Would absolutely love to know what you think about Malec’s dynamic in this :D
> 
> And thanks so much for all your lovely comments and kudos (*^^*)


	3. The coincidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The coincidental second meeting (or the 'oh, I didn't know you worked here' chapter)

Alec frowns at the room schematics currently displayed on his screen, detailing the venue of the high-profile wedding their firm is doing security for this Saturday.

His boss assigned Alec to lead the team for the entire event, which is great and all. But it also means that Alec is now the one who has to deal with the overall organization, not to even mention the clients themselves.

And, sure, Alec honestly likes working in security, enjoys what he does - has never really wanted to do anything else, always having fully intended to one day take over the running of his parents' agency - but that still in no way changes the fact that Alec has never been much of a people person. And he could honestly do entirely without the whole party security thing that is included in his current job.

Back when he still worked for his parents, his favorite part of the job - next to the actual, physical aspect of securing a person and/or location - had always been the risk and security assessment, finding the weaknesses in existing security setups and then _fixing_ them.

Alec is good at that. Picking out the obvious and not-so-obvious gaps in a system and then telling the client how best to go about unobtrusively fixing those weaknesses.

And even if the client doesn't necessarily rejoice at the included price tag, any security setup designed by Alec is damn well flawless.

It's something his parents' agency had been famous for.

Airtight security setups - whether for a location or personal protection - impenetrable on every level, for anyone who wanted it and who could afford his mother's services.

Add to that the private investigation side of the agency, his father always having his ear to the ground, forever picking up on any chatter about potential hits on any of their agency's clients, and the two of them really made for a rather ruthlessly efficient combination.

Lightwood clients never had to worry about someone getting to them.

And even now, years after his parents' death, after the various rival firms around the city have long since picked up his parents' previous clients' contracts, Lightwood security still has the name of being pretty much impossible to circumvent.

Which is why Alec is still rather optimistic that his and his siblings' dream might actually become reality at some point. The dream of one day starting their own security business.

It's something the four of them have always wanted to do, still fully intend to. Following in their parents' footsteps has never even been a real question to any of them.

And while Alec has always preferred the physical, tangible side of security, Izzy is much more into the cyber aspect of it.

Hence, her decision to go into IT.

And while Jace is less interested in the assessment of hypothetical security risks for a given setup like Alec is, he likes the bodyguarding part of their mother's side of the agency just as much as he likes doing physical surveillance and digging into people's pasts on the private investigation side of the business.

Jace and that magnetism of his can easily charm anyone out of their even most closely guarded secrets.

And even at twelve, Max is already such a mischievous, wily little con artist that Alec thinks they might actually be doing the world a favor by letting their little brother channel his skills towards private investigation instead of world domination.

Just like Izzy and Jace, Max absolutely delights in unearthing secrets and anything someone might be trying to keep hidden.

It makes Alec want to sigh. All three of his siblings are such nosy, gossiping busybodies.

Although admittedly, he can't complain too loudly, seeing as he may be the big-picture guy between the four of them, but he is also an absolute perfectionist with an eye for even the minutest detail and a tendency to look at whatever his siblings dug up and promptly poke holes into their information, telling them where they need to put in some additional work.

Well. At the very least, if they ever do get around to re-opening their parents' agency, between the four of them they'll most certainly have all aspects of the family's business covered.

Although, as with anything in their lives right now, for now those dreams of running their own agency will have to stay on hold a while longer. Just until they can finally manage to get their lives settled.

Hopefully, the Lightwood name will still mean something at that point. At least to the right people.

The point is, Alec does enjoy his current job, even if it is a little too unvaried, too single-purpose for his taste.

And even if his job means he currently has to deal with an event like this upcoming wedding, and having to figure out how to somehow secure a party with almost four-hundred guests over several hours, two venue changes, and not nearly enough personnel assigned by his boss for Alec to work with.

His frown deepens as he continues to click through the information on his screen.

A knock on the open door to his office finally brings him out of his thoughts.

He glances up. It's Aline sticking her head into his office.

“Alec," she greets. "You got a second?”

He immediately gestures for her to come inside, rather pathetically grateful for the distraction.

Aline is definitely one of his favorite people to work with at the firm and they even try to get the same assignments as often as possible, if only to have at least one other reliable person around in case a situation on a job ever really does get hairy.

He long since decided that whenever he and his siblings finally get around to starting their own business, he'll definitely ask Aline whether she would want to come along. Same for Lydia and Andrew.

Alec is certain all three of them would jump at the chance, none of them particularly attached to this place. Or to their boss.

At Alec's gesture, Aline easily comes wandering over and promptly makes herself comfortable in the chair on the other side of his desk.

The two of them have spent far too many late nights in here, usually huddled together over plans for an upcoming job, for her to still feel in any way self-conscious about making herself right at home in his office.

“My,” she comments sardonically as soon as she is seated. "Don’t you look cheerful."

Alec sighs, glances at his screen once more.

“I _hate_ doing weddings,” he asserts emphatically.

He really does.

Weddings mean he has to deal with wedding planners and brides and he quite simply doesn’t have the patience for their temper tantrums and tearful entreaties about how Alec and his team just _have_ to match their outfits to the color scheme of the wedding or the bride’s entire life will be ‘_just ruined_’.

It's no secret to anyone who ever met him that Alec isn't particularly personable, has no patience for other people's delicate sensibilities or their so very fragile sense of self, and - on his good days - is barely willing to tolerate anyone who isn't his siblings or one of the very few friends he has.

Alec just doesn't like people, never has. And he also has absolutely no interest in trying to change that.

People in general just tend to annoy him. Which goes double for brides and their entire attaché.

“Tell me about it,” Aline immediately sighs in agreement, looking just as enthusiastic about this particular job as Alec himself feels. “And just to get you _really _in the mood for Saturday, I came by to tell you that the bride apparently decided to add another fifty guests to the list a while ago already, but didn’t think to actually inform us of that little fact.”

Alec just wants to sigh.

He hates it when their clients do that.

What’s the point of hiring security but then not keeping them in the loop on how many people they are actually supposed to be ‘securing’?

_Great plan, that. _

“You want to guess how I found out?” Aline asks, sardonically cheerful.

He just raises an eyebrow expectantly.

She continues, “One of those additional guests is apparently a pop starlet of some sort, and she is of course planning to bring along her own personal bodyguards along. Who then at least had the foresight to call us in order to coordinate schedules." A pause. Then, she adds on sardonically, "Which, _hallelujah_, means at least someone over there has a brain.”

Alec sighs in commiseration.

Although, having to coordinate with other security teams is actually pretty standard for them.

A high-profile event means high-profile guests, which then means some of those are – or at least _think_ themselves to be – important enough to bring along their own individual security, who Alec then has to integrate into the security for the whole event.

But those guys are usually professionals just like them, so as long as Alec knows there is someone to coordinate _with_, they tend to get along just fine.

Which, however, doesn't solve their problem of those additional fifty guests he now has to add to the already insane number of attendees for this wedding.

He'll need at least two more of their firm's guys to add to the roster if they want any chance of securing the event properly.

And Aline is just watching him now, looking absolutely comfortable where she is settled into the squishy chair across from him, more than aware of that fact as well.

Alec wants to sigh, but makes sure to wipe his face clean of any annoyance he might be feeling as he gets up from his chair to go searching for their boss. “I’ll try to get us at least two more guys for Saturday, three if I’m lucky,” he tells her.

Aline just snorts, “Good luck with that.”

Alec actually sighs at the truth of that.

As much as he still appreciates that the man had given him a job when Alec had rather desperately needed it after his parents’ accident, he will be the first to admit that his boss really isn’t his favorite to work for.

* * *

Alec very purposely ignores Jace’s commentary from beside him, as the two of them finally near the club where they intend to blow off some steam tonight.

"Alec," Jace is saying. "You know I love you, man. But I _beg_ of you, please don't make us eat Thai again tonight."

He simply continues to tune out his brother's overdramatic pleading.

So what, if Alec – whenever it’s his turn in their four-way rotation of who gets to pick dinner – keeps choosing takeout from a certain tiny Thai place.

_Coincidentally_ from the same place where he - less than two weeks ago - ran into the most breathtaking human being Alec has ever seen, and who he might be hoping to _coincidentally_ run into again if he keeps visiting the area as often as he can.

You know, by coincidence.

Jace is clearly utterly undeterred by Alec’s silence. "Can’t you figure out a different way to find the guy again?" Jace suddenly looks like he had an epiphany. "You know where he lives, right? Why don't you just go back to his building and leave a note with your number in his mailbox?"

Like Alec himself hasn't thought of doing exactly that before.

"I would, if I actually knew his last name," he returns, just as they finally reach the club.

He nods at the bouncer in front of the entrance who - as soon as he spots Alec - just waves the two of them through, past the long line of people waiting to get into the nightclub part of this place.

Alec and his siblings come here fairly regularly, so the bouncers tend to recognize him as someone to let into the not-so-official, underground fighting part of the club without making them go through the hassle of gaining access every time.

And while the entrance fee for fight spectators is truly astronomical, there is no entrance fee for actual fighters here. Which is one of the reasons they keep coming to this particular place.

"So, just wait for the guy in front of the building," Jace is suggesting, clearly still stuck on the topic, even as he steps inside ahead of Alec. "He is bound to show up at his own apartment at some point."

"Right," Alec replies sardonically. "Or I could try to somehow get inside, find his floor, and tape a letter to his front door. Because neither of those would be in any way creepy at all."

And even Jace winces at that, seemingly willing to concede the point.

Or not.

Because his brother then promptly adds, throwing a teasing grin over his shoulder, “It’s only creepy if you’re alone with your obsession and he _doesn’t_ actually want to see you again.”

Alec just raises an unimpressed eyebrow at him, even as Jace starts making his way down the stairs. “Thanks for the vote of confidence,” he returns sarcastically, following after his brother.

"Eh," Jace waves him off. "You haven't shut up about the guy. Something has got to give. This crush of yours is honestly starting to get out of hand."

Alec barely keeps from snorting derisively.

Jace really isn't the one to talk. His brother tends to lose any and all rational thought processes whenever he has a crush. So, Jace quite simply doesn't get to comment on Alec's possibly, slightly, _somewhat_ desperate measures for trying to increase his chances of running into Magnus again.

Because Alec has been kicking himself ever since that morning almost two weeks ago for forgetting to add his number to that note he left Magnus.

At this point, he isn't even entirely sure anymore whether he might honestly be misremembering that night, whether he might be recalling everything through slightly rose-colored glasses.

In hindsight, that instant connection, that draw between them, those several hours spent together just talking, all of it just seems slightly _surreal_.

And maybe it was just the whole randomness factor of their meeting or maybe it was his head injury from his fights earlier that night, or maybe just the remaining adrenaline, convincing Alec that Magnus might be just about perfect.

Maybe if Alec saw him again, he'd realize that Magnus isn't actually _that_ wonderful or _that_ beautiful. Or that smart, or witty, or charming, or so _breathtakingly_ warm and genuine and kind. And so very very clearly interested in Alec.

Yeah.

Alec just really wants another chance to talk to Magnus, wants to meet him again in the light of day, rather desperately wants to figure out whether there really was as much instant chemistry between them as he remembers.

Hence, his insistence on getting Thai food whenever it's his turn to pick dinner, leading to Jace's current round of complaints about that very fact. Well, admittedly Alec himself is getting rather sick of Thai food himself and if he could think of a better way to find Magnus again without coming across as a creepy stalker, he'd absolutely take it.

However, so far he hasn't been able to come up with anything.

Thankfully, they finally reach the literal and figurative underground part of the club, the familiar atmosphere - of pure adrenaline and sheer determination and directed violence, mixed with the crowd's excitement - immediately surrounding them. So, hopefully his brother will leave the topic alone for now.

Alec is actually looking forward to tonight, can’t wait to get the chance to really blow off some steam. After the past week, he actually could really do with a true, no-holds-barred, bare-knuckled, no-tap-out knockout fight.

Well, admittedly it’s been quite some time since he was offered one of those here.

Thing is, by now Alec has a bit of a reputation at this place and people know better than to bet against him. But maybe he'll get lucky and find someone not looking for a match but just some good old sparring, itching for some simple exercise. Just like him.

* * *

There are flower arrangements and twinkly lights _everywhere_.

Alec glances around the rather grand room he is currently in, eyes scanning over the crowd of wedding guests currently milling around, interspersed by waiters flitting about with trays full of drinks and canapés.

Tries not to scoff at the truly ridiculous amount of white tulle and purple silk and lace overlays and humongous flower towers everywhere he looks. 

At least they are finally at the main venue, having successfully managed the transfer from the church and - if the wedding planner's itinerary is still on schedule - the speeches should be next, then the dinner, then cake, and finally the actual party.

Which means, Alec's team has about two hours before the really stressful part of the evening begins.

The part where everyone is at least tipsy if not full-on wasted, the part with wedding games and couples sneaking off to various parts of the venue for more private activities, the part where people get far too forceful about spreading the romance around to everyone, where the women tend to get rather grabby, apparently seeing nothing wrong with coming on to the security personnel, never mind that they are actually working or might simply not be interested.

It’s just one of the reasons Alec personally hates doing security at weddings.

Sure, most of the guys actually love it - even have a pot going on which one of them will leave here with the most phone numbers tonight - and Alec has absolutely no problem with this particular pastime of theirs.

As long as the guys keep the flirting and sneaking off with any of the lonely women here to their assigned breaks.

Speaking of. He can see two of women a couple of steps away from where Alec is currently standing, eyeing him rather obviously, batting their eyelashes and flicking their hair as they keep giggling to each other behind their glasses of champagne.

And Alec just wants to sigh.

He already knows what is going to happen next, is already preparing himself for that awkward bit of conversation where he has to tell them that he isn't even remotely interested in them without mortally offending either of them.

High-society women tend to get so very catty whenever someone dares to reject their advances.

So, he promptly - and rather obviously - lets his eyes drift past them without acknowledging them in the least, hopes his casual disinterest might deter them from approaching him.

He isn't too optimistic, but one can still hope.

Instead, he lets his eyes run over the crowd, scans the room, glances over the humongous flower arrangements and twinkly lights in every corner, the rather grand entrance a couple of steps to the left of him, giving him the perfect vantage point to observe the room and everyone already present as well as any new arrivals. More and more guests keep showing up despite the reception being in full swing already, but Alec knows that the number of guests for the reception will be almost double that of the ceremony itself. 

He just lets his eyes drift over the many fancy dresses and expensive suits of the people entering. The jewelry, the makeup, the perfectly styled hair.

The familiar blue highlights.

Alec pauses. Blinks.

Feels his eyebrows jumping up on his forehead in surprise as he stares in the direction of the entrance. Or rather, at one of those new arrivals.

Stares at _Magnus_. 

Magnus who is just stepping through the entrance into the reception hall, going by his interested glance around the room apparently just now arriving.

Magnus who Alec saw last about two weeks ago when the man was patching him up after the most random night of his entire life.

Magnus who he hasn’t been able to get out of his head ever since they met.

Magnus who looks just as breathtakingly gorgeous as Alec remembered. Hair styled, dark, shimmery makeup, jewelry, black shirt, and a bluish silvery patterned jacket on top.

Alec blinks. Stares some more. Can't quite make himself look away.

He watches as Magnus’ eyes drift over the crowd, clearly taking in the room and everyone here.

And as if _drawn_ to him, his gaze then somehow - almost unerringly - lands on Alec.

Their eyes meet.

And Alec himself is still staring in surprise, even as he watches Magnus do a rather obvious double-take at seeing him standing barely a couple of steps away from him.

There is a pause as they both blink at each other.

Another couple of seconds.

And then, a bright, genuine smile starts spreading over Magnus’ face, as the man immediately turns fully towards him, easily crossing the couple of steps separating them.

"Alec," Magnus greets him as soon as he comes to a stop in front of him, smile bright and eyes focused entirely on him, even though his surprise at seeing Alec here clearly hasn't entirely abated yet. The man also looks absolutely stunning, even more so up close. "What a truly lovely surprise to see you here."

It takes Alec a couple of seconds to reply at all. Mostly because he is doing his utter best not to let his own elation at so unexpectedly seeing the man again show too obviously on is face.

"Magnus," he finally returns, still rather helpless against the small smile he can now feel tugging at his lips. "My team is doing the security here tonight," he then apparently feels the need to explain for some reason.

Like it hadn’t been obvious just exactly what his job is here.

But Magnus’ own smile only widens in response. "Well," he says, lets his eyes rather obviously drag over Alec. And going by the appreciative gleam in his eyes, he doesn't seem to be objecting against seeing Alec in a suit, as plain as it may be compared to Magnus' own outfit. “If I had known I’d run into you here, I most certainly would have made sure to arrive sooner. Might have even agreed to attend the ceremony itself.”

Alec does his absolute best to ignore the slight heat creeping up his neck at that comment.

Well, this at least answers the question whether Magnus really is as shamelessly blatant about his flirting and as obvious about his interest in Alec as he had remembered him to be from that night.

Now, if only Alec himself knew what to say to a comment like that, if only he were a little smoother, a little more used to flirting, not quite as prone to random phases of awkwardness around this man, that would be just great.

"You just got here?" he finally just settles on asking, deciding to entirely ignore Magnus' previous comment, seeing as there is no way he'd come up with something even remotely smooth to say anyway.

Thankfully, Magnus seems unbothered by his lack of flirtatious return. If anything, at Alec's not-so-skillful evasion the man's smile only seems to grow that little bit warmer, a brief look of delight flashing over his features as his eyes remain invariably fixed on Alec, telling him that Magnus might not only be aware of him feeling a little flustered right now, but also that he might rather like it.

Thank the gods. Because Alec wouldn't have the first clue how to change it anyway.

"Exactly. I just got here a couple of minutes ago," Magnus finally replies to his question. "Regrettably, I couldn't make it to the actual ceremony." He doesn't actually sound all that sad at that fact.

Alec nods in reply. At least that explains why Alec didn't notice the man at the church before.

"Although," Magnus then continues, taking the slightest step closer to Alec, voice suddenly a little lower and so warm and definitely slightly teasing. "If I had known exactly _who_ I'd run into here, I might just have cleared my schedule for today after all."

Alec really hopes his blush isn't actually visible yet, even as he deadpans right back, “You definitely should have. I’ve been informed on _numerous_ occasions that this is absolutely going to be _‘the event of the century’_.”

“Oh, they _wish_," Magnus immediately returns, grinning rather delightedly at Alec's sarcastic comment. "This doesn’t even make the top ten of this year so far and it’s not even fall yet.”

“Hn,” Alec smirks in agreement.

Which is however the exact point in time Alec glances over Magnus' shoulder to the other side of the room, spotting Aline and two of the other guys from his team watching him rather intently as he talks to Magnus.

They seem utterly fascinated as they watch Alec.

And he even knows why.

He gets approached often enough at these sorts of things - his role as the team leader apparently catnip to any women looking for a fling with the security personnel - but this is definitely the first time his colleagues have seen Alec react with anything other than absolute and immediate dismissal for anyone who approaches him.

But his coworkers' so obvious - almost wide-eyed - focus on him certainly serves to jolt Alec right back to reality and very effectively reminds him of the fact that he _is_ actually working right now. Something he has definitely never needed to be reminded of before.

How is it that Alec is just so utterly, _stupidly_ spellbound by this man's presence?

He glances back at Magnus who is watching him right back, eyes still fixed on him, smile still so warm, expression still so open.

Before he can let himself get distracted again, Alec decides to promptly cut their conversation short.

“I’m sorry,” he says, admittedly rather abruptly. “But I really can’t talk right now.”

He promptly wants to wince at how that came out, especially when he sees Magnus' eyebrow actually jump up on his forehead, most likely a little taken aback by the suddenness of that assertion.

Alec quickly adds on, "I'm working." But he isn't entirely sure whether that two-word explanation really helped mitigate the abruptness of effectively sending Magnus away in the least.

The man blinks, but then gives a slow nod, clearly still somewhat surprised. “Oh, yes, of course,” he finally says.

There is a pause. And Alec is getting the definite impression that Magnus might be waiting for him to say something else. But he honestly doesn't know what that might be.

Another couple of seconds.

Then, Magnus finally proceeds to take a step back from him. And Alec watches as the teasing, warm look from before slowly disappears from the man's eyes, instead being replaced with something a little more careful.

“I completely understand," Magnus finally concludes. A slight pause. The barest frown. "I’ll leave you to it, then.”

And, sure, even as he says it, the man is still wearing a smile, but for the life of him Alec can’t tell whether the brightness of it is actually real.

He has a feeling it’s not.

And this isn't at all what Alec wanted, if anything it's the exact opposite of what he actually wanted to get across. And his mind is scrambling rather frantically for something to say, something to clarify, to make this better.

But as much as he would like to, he really _can't_ talk to Magnus right now, not while on the job, not after years of reprimanding the guys for letting themselves get distracted by a pretty face despite being at work.

Still, the absolute last thing he wants to do is actually give Magnus the impression that Alec _doesn’t_ want to talk to him.

Not when he is actually so very stupidly glad - practically elated - to _somehow_ be getting another chance after screwing up the last time by forgetting to leave his number.

So, just as Magnus is finally turning away from him with that same sparkling-but-somehow-just-_not-_actually-bright-at-all smile, Alec just blurts out, “I have a break at seven-thirty.”

It makes Magnus pause.

And then the man is turning back around to once more face him fully, now tilting his head as he watches Alec rather attentively.

And yeah okay, Alec can admit he might be giving the man a bit of whiplash with all these sudden apparent mood reversals.

There is a slightly awkward pause and not knowing what else to say, Alec just repeats himself, “I have a half-hour break at seven-thirty.” Another pause. And Alec finally makes himself add carefully, "You could... join me? If you want."

_There_, he thinks sarcastically._ Definitely nailed it_. Inwardly, he just heaves an exasperated sigh at himself.

A moment.

And, yeah, Magnus' smile earlier definitely wasn’t the real thing. Not compared to the smile that is once more growing on the man's face now, warm and radiant and dazzling, almost luminous.

“I’ll be back in an hour and a half then,” Magnus finally says, smile bright and eyes twinkling.

And Alec has to actively remind himself to stay focused and not to promptly let himself get distracted again. By god, he is just so stupidly _taken_ with this man.

But at least it seems like he managed to fix the misunderstanding from earlier.

_Good job, Lightwood. Next time, how about not screwing up in the first place?  
_

Outwardly, he just nods. And then for some reason feels the need to actually add, “Okay.”

Magnus’ smile tilts up on one side. "I look forward to it," he says, even as he throws a last, rather appreciative glance at Alec, eyes dragging down and then up again, that coy, teasing gleam in his eyes definitely having fully returned now.

And then the man is turning around, leaving Alec to stare after him rather helplessly as he saunters away, hips swaying.

It takes barely a second before Aline is already sidling up to him on his left.

“_Who_ was _that_?” she asks, wearing a rather delighted grin and watching with Alec as Magnus disappears into the crowd.

_Thankfully_, the particular effect of Alec turning into a blushing idiot around Magnus seems to be restricted to the man’s immediate presence. And thus, he is fully able to just glance at her, his face once more entirely impassive as he deadpans. “_That_ was Magnus. We met before.”

“Oooh.” Her grin widens. “Anything happen ‘before’?”

He affects his best unimpressed stare in reply. And waits.

A second. Two.

Then, she finally just scoffs at him, “Work. _Right_.” But she is already turning to move back to her assigned spot. Although not without sending him another grin at him over her shoulder. “But I expect some details tomorrow. You still owe me lunch from two weeks ago.”

And Alec suppresses the slight grin tugging at his lips, even while also wanting to sigh in utter exasperation at the same time.

Honestly. Between his busybody siblings and his gossiping friends, is it any wonder that Alec tends to be rather reticent? How else is he supposed to keep even the slightest bits of information about his life just to himself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Update schedules? Apparently not so much my thing... I blame RL XD
> 
> And I promise there will be more malec from here on out, but I really needed this chapter to set up a couple of things for the characters and their background and dynamics, so I didn't get around to including nearly as much plot as I had planned. 
> 
> But I hope you liked this second meeting of theirs! Would love to know what you think :D
> 
> And thanks so much for all your comments and kudos!!


	4. Impromptu rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Impromptu romantic rendezvous (or the really rather random sunset scene)

Alec watches as most of the guests crowd at the front of the room, playing some sort of game that apparently involves the bride’s veil but the rules or aims of which totally escape him.

At least with the guests currently occupied and conveniently gathered in one spot so as to be easier to keep an eye on, it gives him and his team a bit of a breather.

Admittedly, as much as Alec might be trying to just do his job as usual, to not to let himself be distracted, he simply hasn’t been able to entirely keep his eyes off Magnus ever since the man arrived about an hour ago.

It’s a little ridiculous how much Alec is currently looking forward to his break and getting to spend just a bit of time with Magnus.

It’s kind of all he can think about right now, the chance to talk for a bit to the man Alec hasn’t been able to get out of his head for weeks now. And, most importantly, the chance to finally ask for his number.

Although, the memory of his earlier bumbling around Magnus, honestly just makes him want to sigh.

By god, does Alec wish he had some actual dating experience to draw from here, just something so he’d be at least a little less out of his depth.

Thing is, dating - seriously or otherwise - quite simply hasn’t been much of a topic in Alec’s life.

Between hiding his sexuality from his parents for years while living with them, then deciding to finally come out to them and having a rather extreme falling-out over it, leaving for his first tour with the army pretty much immediately after, then the accident, coming home from a warzone to suddenly find himself responsible for his three siblings and struggling to make ends meet ever since.

There quite simply hasn't been much - if _any_ \- time for Alec to so much as consider dating, much less gather enough experience at it to not feel so very flustered in front of someone like Magnus, who is the absolute epitome of self-assuredness and smooth charm.

Sure, Alec himself has absolutely no issues with himself, his sexuality, or his self-confidence. He is no shrinking wallflower and it’s not like he hasn’t ever been on a date.

But combine all of that with Alec’s dislike of people in general, not to even mention that he has quite simply never even _met_ someone before who he was honestly interested in, much less so very enthralled by…

Even now, despite his focus on the job – observing everyone here, keeping an eye out for any sort of trouble – Alec is still somehow hyperaware of Magnus’ presence in the room. Can’t help but let his eyes seek the man out from time to time, even if only ever briefly.

And thus, he sees how - no matter who it is he is talking to - Magnus at any given moment seems to always be the focal point of everyone around him. Like they just can’t help but fully center their attention upon him as soon as he steps up to their group.

Alec honestly sympathizes, barely manages to let his eyes keep sweeping the room instead of just continuing to watch the man. Magnus’ entire presence is just utterly captivating.

His own distraction is also in no way helped by the fact that Magnus keeps glancing his way, his eyes frequently coming up from his current conversation, looking past whoever he is talking to at the moment, rather unerringly landing on Alec.

And every time Magnus catches Alec already looking at him, an immediate smile curls at the corner of the man’s lips, eyes warm even all the way across the room, something purely, openly delighted in his expression.

Yes, Alec thinks he really can’t be blamed for maybe not being able to keep his eyes entirely off Magnus.

Although, it’s likely also because of his continued awareness of the man that Alec can’t help but notice something else really rather intriguing.

Namely, the obvious respect quite a number of the guests here seem to specifically hold Magnus in.

It’s almost a little strange how some of the new arrivals to the party - as soon as they spot him in the hall - choose to first seek out and greet Magnus, before they even attempt to look for the happy couple who _should_ be at everyone’s center of attention tonight.

Mind you, it isn’t everyone here. Most of the people in attendance don’t even seem to know Magnus at all.

But there are a definite number of guests who very clearly not only _know_ him but seem to hold him in a sort of esteem, pay him a strange sort of unquestioning deference that seems rather out of place in this frivolous setting.

Because the last time Alec saw this sort of thing was back in the military.

Back in a warzone, where unshakable hierarchies and unquestioned command structures are not only part and parcel of military life but also plainly a _necessity_ in order to ensure your own survival and that of everyone else in your unit.

And it’s really rather strange to see something so similar in a room full of civilian party guests, fancily dressed and playing frivolous games, most of them more than a little drunk.

It’s also really damn intriguing.

_Great, something else to add to the list of things I find utterly captivating about Magnus._

Alec lets his eyes scan over the crowd, once more – rather inevitably – pausing briefly on Magnus, where he is currently standing with a group of other party guests halfway across the room.

And, as though able to feel Alec eyes on him, Magnus promptly looks up, glances over one of his current conversation partners’ shoulder, gaze unerringly landing on Alec, meeting his eyes.

The immediate smile curving the man’s lips is small but so obviously genuine and clearly entirely directed at _Alec_.

He manages to keep his own face mostly impassive – as he should while on the job – but _this time_ Alec doesn’t actually avert his eyes for once after a couple of seconds, instead just holds Magnus’ gaze. Calmly, firmly, openly.

Watches as the man’s smile widens, something delighted curling at its edges. Feels a smile of his own tug at the corner of his lips.

Alec thinks he would be entirely happy to spend an hour or two simply staring at Magnus, holding his gaze, just looking into his eyes. Though, if at all possible he’d like to have the man a little closer than standing half a room away from him.

Then, someone in Magnus’ current group apparently actively demands his attention, making him turn his head slightly towards them but only actually looking away after _one, two, almost three_ more seconds of holding Alec’s gaze, eyes so very intent and warm. A last slow blink in his direction, before he finally glances away back towards whoever is talking to him.

And maybe it should worry Alec, how entirely Magnus seems to be able to hold his attention, so very easily snaring his usually so unshakable focus.

But somehow it just doesn’t.

Because Magnus has the magnetism of the damn sun itself. Like a bright, sparkly center right there in the middle of the room.

So – professionalism or no – Alec thinks he can’t really be blamed for maybe affording one particular person here a little more attention than he does anyone else.

Or rather, _everyone_ else.

Collectively.

Yeah.

+++

Alec glances at his watch.

It's another five minutes until his break and he can't help but glance around surreptitiously, hoping to spot Magnus somewhere close by.

Most of the guests are currently crowding around the - truly stupidly humongous - wedding cake, having watched the happy couple cut into it a couple minutes ago and now everyone is clamoring to get a piece.

And somewhere in that mess, Alec entirely lost sight of Magnus.

Another couple of minutes. Still no sign of the man.

Well, then.

Alec pushes down his disappointment, even as he catches Aline’s eyes a couple of steps away from him, getting a nod, signifying that him going on his break is noted.

And just as he is about to turn around and leave the main hall, Magnus suddenly appears barely a step away from him. Bearing cake.

Alec pauses, blinks at the huge piece of cake on the tiny plate Magnus cheerfully offers up to him.

“Hi,” the man greets brightly. “I brought cake,” he then announces rather unnecessarily, seeing as there is no way Alec could have possibly missed the humongous piece of red velvet cake in his hands.

Magnus looks so pleased with himself as he then proceeds to hold two forks aloft triumphantly - as if to say, 'look what I got for us' - that Alec almost feels like something inside him is damn-well _melting_ with how absolutely endeared he is with the man’s victorious expression right now, somehow reminding Alec of a cat wanting to be praised for bringing in the catch of the night.

And Alec _so_ isn’t mentioning the fact that there is actually food for him and his team served in the kitchen for their break.

Yeah, cake for dinner sounds just fine to Alec.

"Hi," he finally manages to return the greeting, rather helpless against the answering smile curving his own lips. Before he adds on, “You're here.” You know, just in case Magnus didn’t know that yet.

The man is smiling at him, all warm and bright and genuine. "As promised," he returns. Takes a little step closer. "You said your break is thirty minutes?"

Alec just nods.

"How about we take this to the rooftop, then?" Magnus asks, tilting his head just so, suddenly looking up at him slightly through his lashes. And something about that has Alec utterly incapable of so much as glancing away. "This place has an amazing view of the city and the sun should be just about to set."

"The roof of this building is only accessible to personnel," Alec return matter-of-fact, knowing any security-relevant parameters of the building inside and out.

Admittedly, his assertion might come out unnecessarily brashly, especially considering the definitely coy tone of voice Magnus used to suggest it.

But when the man’s smile only tilts up a little further in reaction, clearly entirely unbothered by his abruptness, Alec finally just huffs inwardly, gives an internal shrug, and decides to simply give up worrying about his own apparent inability to return a simple flirty comment.

Magnus doesn’t seem to mind his lack of suaveness anyway. And who cares about anyone else.

"Well, good thing then that I know someone who works here and who was kind enough to lend me a key," Magnus is grinning now and Alec feels the corner of his mouth tug up in reply.

Which is how he finds himself sitting outside on the rooftop with Magnus right beside him, close enough for their arms to brush from time to time, sharing a piece of cake while enjoying the view of the sun setting over Manhattan.

Magnus was right. The view is spectacular.

And, sure, it’s just his usual half-hour break from work while on a job, Alec has to get back downstairs in a little while, and everything about this is just as entirely random as the first time they met.

So, this really shouldn't be anything special.

But somehow, this right here – eating wedding cake with the man Alec is already rather infatuated with despite only having met him all of twice so far, sitting close to each other on a random rooftop overlooking the city while watching the sun set – is probably still the most romantic thing Alec has ever done.

Which probably says more about just how limited Alec's dating experience is than it does anything else.

And just like that night two weeks ago, they talk as they eat, mostly about random topics, nothing actually too serious or particularly personal, mostly because their time is so very limited and getting into any sort of serious discussion right now doesn’t seem like the best idea.

But just like last time, Alec still truly feels like there is a connection there, something between them, drawing him in, feeling like getting to know Magnus would be so absolutely _worth_ it. Just like he remembered from that night two weeks ago.

By the time they finish the cake, they have even mostly fallen silent, both of them simply enjoying the atmosphere instead of trying to come up with another random topic to fill the really rather comfortable silence between them.

And despite effectively still being on the job, despite having to go back downstairs in a little bit, Alec still feels himself relax in a way he so very rarely does and certainly never does outside his own home.

He doesn't know whether it's the atmosphere, the semi-darkness just setting in after the sunset, or just Magnus' presence.

Probably a combination of all of the above. 

But this little pocket of momentary peace they found up here, so very calm and peaceful despite the noise of the lively city surrounding them on all sides. It almost feels a little surreal.

Alec breathes out, feels the tension from the stress of the day bleed out of his shoulders, honestly thinks he'd be entirely happy to stay right here, just sitting like this, with Magnus beside him, for the rest of the night.

To simply sit here, watching as countless lights around the city start flickering to life with the waning sunlight, maybe sit a little closer than they are right now, not even necessarily talking.

If anything, Alec can definitely think of things _other_ than talking that he'd like to do with Magnus right now.

The thought has heat crawling up Alec's neck.

Really. He barely has just another five minutes before his break ends and he has to get back. This is just _so_ not the time.

Which also reminds him. He still hasn’t asked for Magnus’ number.

Well, no time like the present.

He turns his head slightly, is just about to open his mouth as he looks away from the New York City skyline, instead looking over at the man beside him.

But Alec just freezes, breath catching at the sight.

Because beside him, in the last bit of waning daylight, Magnus looks absolutely stunning. Expression relaxed, almost serene as he gazes over the city stretching out in front of them, the barely there orange glow of the sunset casting golden shadows over his features.

He looks so absolutely, _stunningly_ beautiful, almost otherworldly, that Alec can’t do anything but stare helplessly.

Then, Magnus is turning his head slightly to focus on him as well, his smile at seeing Alec watching him small but so genuine, the warmth of it just like the golden glow of waning sunlight pooling in the arch of his cheekbones, lingering in his dark eyes.

And Alec can’t quite seem to catch his breath.

Because there is _something_ in Magnus’ eyes, something brilliant and breathtaking and bright, something almost like wonder. Almost like he _sees_ something when looking at Alec that just might mirror exactly what he himself is feeling.

In the end, it’s Magnus who breaks the silence between them. “I’m truly glad to have met you again,” he says, voice low and soft and somehow perfectly matching the atmosphere surrounding them.

"I am, too,” Alec returns lowly, honestly. Makes himself continue, “And I'm sorry for just taking off that morning.” It might feel awkward to bring it up now, even rather disruptive, but it would be even stranger not to mention it at all, and he very much doesn’t want to spend another week kicking himself for missing another chance. So, he continues, "I would have liked to thank you in person for letting me stay after just falling asleep on you like that, but I really had to get to work."

"It's absolutely fine," Magnus returns, moving slightly to turn fully towards Alec, somehow ending with the outside of their legs pressed partially together, the heat radiating from that point of contact promptly taking up quite a bit of Alec’s focus.

Seriously, how is it that everything about this man is so very _mesmerizing_ to him?

Magnus’ eyeliner glitters slightly, shimmering with Manhattan's countless nighttime illuminations when he tilts his head the slightest bit and Alec watches as his smile turns into something a little more teasing, a little coy, but still so very open and warm as he continues, "And you _did_ leave me a lovely note to make up for it and make my morning a little sweeter."

"Yeah," Alec makes himself return sardonically, if only to distract himself from his own thoughts which are rapidly taking a turn towards things he quite simply doesn’t have the time for right now. He adds on, "A note on which I also forgot to include my number."

Magnus' smile just widens in reaction, his eyes brightening even further as he seems to sway just that slightest bit closer, watching Alec, gaze once again – and seemingly forever more – fixed on him.

And Alec feels like he physically couldn't look away from the man even if he tried.

Magnus just hums slightly in reply, "Well, that's an oversight easily rectified right now, isn't it?"

Alec smiles.

And despite that perfect moment between them then promptly being interrupted by Alec’s phone blaring the reminder that his break is over and that he has to get back downstairs, his good mood still stays with him for quite some time afterwards.

Because for the first time since he started working security - and despite the numerous people who tend to flirt with him while on the job - Alec goes home with a new number in his phone.

He can admit that, all in all, this entire wedding didn’t turn out to be nearly as bad as he had thought it would.

* * *

Alec makes himself wait a full day before he actually makes use of that number.

He might not be a fan of this whole will-I-won’t-I game that people so like to play at the beginning of their relationships, but even he thinks that calling Magnus less than twenty-four hours after having seen each other last might seem a bit extreme.

Izzy even tries to convince him to at least give it forty-eight hours before he calls. ‘For the intrigue and anticipation’, she says.

But not wanting to seem too desperate is one thing, potentially risking once more giving Magnus the impression Alec might be indifferent in any way is another.

He just really wants to see Magnus again, this time with a little more time to themselves. Or a lot more time.

Honestly, at this point he’ll take whatever he can get. 

And in the end, it also turns out to not really matter.

Because when he finally pulls out his phone to call Magnus during his lunch break on Monday, it is to find that he already has a missed call from the man.

Alec blinks rather stupidly down at the notification on his screen, honestly surprised.

And then a smile breaks out over his face.

Clearly, Izzy was wrong and Alec knows what he is doing after all._ Hah_.

Because, apparently, Magnus sees no problem with looking eager for another chance to see Alec again either.

In the privacy of his own office, Alec doesn’t do anything to wipe the grin off his face even as he is already pushing the callback button and lifts the phone to his ear.

Only to be promptly directed to voicemail when Magnus doesn’t pick up after a couple of rings.

Alec frowns and puts the phone down again with a slight sigh.

Well, he’ll try again later today.

A couple of hours later, when he gets out of a meeting with his boss, he has another missed call from Magnus on his phone.

But by the time Alec actually gets out of work and would be able to call him back, it’s already going on eleven at night and not knowing Magnus’ schedule, Alec isn’t sure whether he should still call him this late.

He sighs even as he settles onto his bike to make his way back home for the night.

Of course, they would keep missing each other. Anything else would obviously have been just too easy anyway.

Maybe tomorrow, then.

* * *

However, over the next couple of days, the same thing just keeps happening.

They simply keep missing each other's calls, sometimes by hours, sometimes by barely a couple of minutes.

Four days of this and Alec is about ready to ask Magnus out on a date via voicemail, as much as that goes against everything he knows about dating etiquette. Because, yeah, at some point they start leaving each other actual voicemails, something Alec doesn’t think _anyone_ does anymore.

Magnus is actually the one who starts it after having missed Alec’s call for the third time.

And let him just say that the man’s rather rambling voicemails about whatever he might be doing at the moment are so absolutely endearing, listening to the messages quickly becomes something of a highlight of Alec's day.

He also refuses to listen to any of them in someone else’s presence.

If only because his reputation would be utterly and forever ruined if someone saw him grinning besottedly at his phone whenever he does.

And so what if Alec might have listened to all of the messages more than once. Or twice. Or, well, you know, a _couple_ of times.

That’s simply no one’s business but his own. And maybe Magnus’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. To make up for not getting around to posting a chapter last week, this time you get two, even if this one is a little shorter than usual :)
> 
> But I hope you liked their impromptu romantic rooftop date! Would love to know what you think :D
> 
> And thanks so much for all your comments and kudos! I absolutely adore you all (*^^*)


	5. The first date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first date (or, that absolutely, ridiculously, perfectly perfect first date)

Alec reaches almost absently for his phone currently buzzing on the table, still mostly focused on the papers spread out in front of him.

This art exhibition opening they'll be doing security for next Sunday looks like it isn’t going to be too much of a hassle and the layout of the rooms will make securing the entire thing rather simple.

He doesn’t bother to check the caller ID as he picks up. "Yeah?" he asks.

"Alec." There is honest surprise in Magnus' voice.

Not that Alec can blame him. He blinks, honestly a little startled himself.

They’ve been trying to reach each other for literal days now and it’s honestly a little ridiculous how often they've missed each other's calls at this point. Not that Alec is objecting to the number of voicemails he currently has saved on his phone. But still.

"Magnus," he finally replies, feels an immediate slight smile tug at his lips.

There is some rustling at the other end as Magnus most likely puts aside what he might have been doing all the while once more trying to reach Alec. "How wonderful to finally get to hear your voice in real-time," the man returns cheerfully.

And Alec can’t help but agree. All he has been wanting to do these past few days is ask Magnus out on a date or at the very least drinks. And no matter what Izzy and Jace saying, he isn't going to be asking Magnus out on their first date via text message. He doesn't care whether his siblings think it makes Alec 'old-fashioned' or not.

"True," Alec grins as he leans back in his chair, glances quickly around the room to make sure he is actually alone in his office.

A warm chuckle in his ear easily draws his full focus back to the call.

"How have you been?" Magnus asks warmly.

"Good," Alec returns promptly. "You?" His mind is admittedly already circling around the question of how much small talk he has to get past before he can move on to asking Magnus out on a date while still being socially acceptable.

"Oh, I've been just fine," Magnus replies. A slight pause, a cheerful hum. "Would have been even better if I didn't keep missing a certain someone’s calls every single time."

Alec feels his grin widen, "Same," he says, hesitates for a second and then just thinks 'to hell with it', and comes right out to ask, "On that note. I mean, I've been wanting to ask, would you like to... go out have drinks with me some time?" he asks, straightforward – and slightly awkward – as ever. But he quite simply has had enough of their little game of phone tag and he so isn’t missing this chance of asking Magnus out.

Barely a second.

And Alec can practically hear the smile in Magnus' voice, bright and warm and honestly delighted, as he replies, "I would absolutely love to, Alec."

+++

All four of them are gathered in Alec’s room, his siblings piled onto his bed while Alec himself is currently digging through his closet.

“So, where is he taking you?” Izzy asks, sounding more than a little curious where she is sitting cross-legged at the foot end of his bed, watching him get ready for his date with Magnus.

Alec frowns at his own reflection, before deciding that the black shirt is a good medium between casual while still looking nice without trying too hard. He honestly doesn’t think he’s ever put this much thought into an outfit before. But going out with a guy as forever-perfectly-styled as Magnus, has Alec quite a bit more conscious of his own clothing choices.

He eyes the spot where his split lip and the laceration from his last real fight used to be, glad that both are barely noticeable anymore at this point. Alec isn’t necessarily vain, but even he would prefer to not look like a mugging victim during a date.

And these wounds closed up rather quickly, at this point barely a thin, pink line above his eyebrow remaining.

Turns out, there might actually be something to the idea of letting a medical professional take care of your wounds instead of just having your little sister smack a bandage on it.

_Who would have thought. _

“A pub called ‘Hunter’s Moon’?” he finally replies to Izzy’s question with a slight shrug. He’d been relieved at Magnus’ suggestion of going to a pub here in Brooklyn instead of some fancy sort of mid-town bar. Alec is already nervous enough about this date without any added difficulties.

“Oooh,” Izzy is immediately bending over her phone and barely a minute later she speaks up again, while eyeing whatever she found on the pub critically, “Looks decent. Not too fancy.”

From beside her, Jace – who is sprawled over Alec’s bed beside her, flipping through some sort of magazine – leans up slightly on his elbows to get a look as well and she tilts her phone so he can get a better glance at the screen.

“Cozy,” is his brother’s judgment, as he lets himself fall to once more lie back on Alec’s bed. “Tell me how it is afterwards. Looks like a good place to go for a Friday night.”

Which is Jace-speak for ‘a good place to find some like-minded people for a casual hook-up of a night of hot, no-strings-attached sex without anyone getting offended at not being asked to stay for breakfast’.

But seeing as their twelve year old brother is also in the room – currently leaning against the headboard and doing _something_ on Alec’s notebook, legs serving as Izzy’s backrest, clearly not all that interested in Alec’s plans for tonight but having gravitated into the room where they are all gathered anyway – Jace easily filters himself, having long since gotten used to doing just that.

Alec glances at them, and can't help but smile at the cuddle puddle his siblings are making on his bed, chest filled to the brim with that mixture of pure exasperation and absolute fondness that he thinks is probably the prerogative of older siblings.

+++

The date is perfect.

When Alec first sees Magnus – waiting for him at the bar while chatting with the bartender – he is suddenly so very very glad he spent an extra couple of minutes picking his outfit and getting his hair into some semblance of order.

Magnus looks quite simply _breathtaking_. Not that that’s any different from any other time he’s seen the man, but still.

Because Magnus also looks _different_ somehow, more casual, less high-fashion, not nearly as dressed up as Alec has seen him before.

Sure, Magnus’ hair is still perfectly styled, his nails are painted and he is wearing a heap of accessories. But Magnus’ entire outfit is all soft, simple fabrics and perfectly tailored, form-fitting cuts. And Alec’s fingers almost twitch with how much he wants to run them over the soft-looking scarf Magnus is wearing, wants to slide his finger _under_ the fabric, along the skin of his neck exposed by the open collar of his shirt, wants to touch the warm metal of the necklaces lying against his skin that Alec keeps getting glimpses of.

Yeah.

All in all, Magnus simply looks amazing.

Even his makeup is comparatively subtle, eyes lined in a smoky kind of silvery grey, the glitter in his eyeliner frequently catching Alec’s attention all throughout the night. Magnus’ eyes really are unfairly distracting.

But there is just something about the fact that the other man clearly decided to dress casual for their date and it somehow takes away the last of Alec’s nerves about tonight. Because, clearly, they are on the same page, wanting to get to know each other in a casual, comfortable setting without feeling the need to go all out in order to impress each other.

Well, not like it makes that much of a difference.

Because dressed casual or not, Alec still barely manages to look away from Magnus the entire night.

And Magnus easily returns his focus, eyes warm and intent and invariably focused on Alec all night. There is just something about having this man’s undivided attention on him that makes Alec flush slightly, flush with heat and nerves and excitement and something definitely eager all at once.

And the atmosphere in the pub is comfortable, muted lighting but not too dim, there is music in the background and quite a number of people spread out through the room, but it's all just background noise, still low enough for them to talk easily.

When Alec first gets there and once they have their first rounds of drinks, Magnus suggests a game of pool and Alec, being rather confident in his abilities at the game, agrees easily.

Only for Magnus to cheerfully trounce him, hustling Alec rather skillfully and looking adorably smug about it as well.

The playfully challenging curve to Magnus’ lips, the flirtatious glint in his eyes, and Alec kind of forgets that there is anyone else at the pub with them at all.

So, he suggests they play darts next. And Magnus somehow looks even _more_ delighted when Alec proceeds to promptly hustle him right back.

Turns out, both of them are rather competitive but thankfully to the point where the struggle over the win is a thrill.

Magnus calls it invigorating. And Alec can’t help but agree.

Well, maybe the whole darts thing isn't entirely fair, seeing as Alec simply doesn't _miss_ targets, not ever. Put a knife in his hand, or a gun, or a game dart, or even just a damn pebble, and point out a target to him and Alec _will_ hit it.

Every single time.

It's a thing. And it won him many a bet during his army days.

They go back and forth between darts and pool for a bit and there is a lot of lighthearted banter and Alec catches Magnus at least once staring at him as he bends over the pool table. And Magnus doesn’t even pretend to be embarrassed at being caught when he meets Alec’s eyes, smile tilting up, something teasing and heated in his expression.

Which, yeah, it’s certainly a nice ego boost.

And after the games – when they first sit at the bar for a while and then retreat to one of the tables when it gets a little too crowded – they mainly just talk.

About their jobs, their hobbies, their friends. Their family.

"So, the four of you actually live together?" Magnus is asking, hand curled around the stem of his glass, leaning slightly forward on their little corner table, listening attentively, hasn't really taken his eyes off him in the past three hours ever since Alec arrived.

Which, yeah, certainly does _something_ to Alec.

"Yeah," he replies. "We moved in together three years ago now. Into a truly _tiny_ apartment. All the while Jace still hadn’t even entirely made it through puberty yet and Izzy had just barely made it past the stage of ‘discovering’ herself."

"Goodness me," Magnus quirks a grin, amused sympathy in his voice. "I don't have even a single sibling. Well, as far as I know. But just based on what others have told me, I can't even _imagine_ what living with three of them must be like."

And Alec really wants to ask about the 'as far as I know' part of that comment but he decides to just skip past it for now.

There have been a couple offhand comments from Magnus about his own lack of family life, that are giving Alec the definite impression that Magnus really doesn't have any family to speak of, and that sort of things simply seems a bit too heavy as a first-date topic.

Same as Magnus had refrained earlier from asking about Alec’s parents despite definitely having picked up on the fact that it's only the four of them remaining, what with Alec mentioning that he is actually his little brother’s guardian.

And, well, seeing as Alec fully intends to ask Magnus on another date as soon as tonight is over, he might as well wait until they next see each other to ask some of the more serious, more difficult-to-discuss questions.

Instead, Alec just sighs in sardonic amusement, "You really have no idea."

Magnus smiles, something warm in his eyes as he watches Alec, probably able to read some of Alec's utter fondness for his siblings in his eyes. "The four of you get along well, then?" he asks.

"We do," Alec confirms.

Because even if mediating Jace and Izzy's regular bitch fights regularly uses up the last of his patience, even if Max's increasingly frequent teenager tantrums tend to drive him to the edge of his sanity, even if he sometimes wishes he could stuff them all into a closet, just so he could get a couple of minutes of silence in his own home.

None of that changes the fact that they are a unit, that it has been the four of them against the world ever since they found themselves with no one else to lean on.

Alec tilts his head. Before adding on sardonically, "Well, most of the time."

Magnus promptly grins at that, but the warmth in his eyes as he does so tells Alec that the other man can definitely see how much he adores his siblings.

And Alec has noticed that Magnus actually seems to rather enjoy his sardonic sense of humor, seems quite taken with it whenever Alec actually lets some of his inner – admittedly rather sarcastic – monologue slip.

So, Alec lets his lips tilt into a playfully vindictive smirk, immediately focusing Magnus' entire attention on himself, something absolutely delighted lighting in the man's eyes as he leans a little more towards him, watching Alec. "And I _do_ get to take out any frustration they cause on each of them during training," Alec adds on, in that purposely offhanded manner that is clearly not meant to be offhanded at all.

"Oh?" Magnus asks, gaze fixed on him, something bright and heated and so clearly very fascinated in his eyes.

And for a couple of seconds Alec falls silent, feels himself entirely caught up in that intense regard, would probably find the intensity of it uncomfortable if Magnus' focus weren't also so very incredibly warm, honest, genuinely open to anything he might find as he watches Alec.

And, by god, it's so damn _heady_ how absolutely Magnus returns Alec's focus, his captivation, how absorbed, how absolutely preoccupied he is with Alec's presence.

Magnus tilts his head, eyes dark, expression open and attentive. And as always, fully focused on _him_.

Alec just stares back, holds his gaze, even as that _something_ swells between them, somehow - _impossibly_ \- grows even more intense.

It feels almost physical, this draw between them. Has electricity sparking along Alec’s skin, buzzing between them, making it utterly impossible for him to so much as glance away.

He swallows.

And he can’t help but wonder what this feels like to Magnus. Although, going by the way the other man watches him, Alec thinks he might already have a pretty good idea.

Honestly, they've met three times now, spent this entire evening talking and flirting, but even now they should be barely more than strangers.

But instead somehow Alec already feels like there is some sort of connection there, something deeper, something that reaches so much further inside of him than he even knew was _possible_ until now. Magnus doesn’t feel like a stranger at all.

And, seriously, damn Jace and his stupid love for romcoms. As much as his brother likes to deny he actually enjoys watching them, the number of romantic comedies that Alec has been forced to sit through on the nights when it's Jace's turn to pick the movie definitely says differently.

And it’s now apparently giving Alec _notions_. Notions of true love and fated meetings and goddamn _soulmates_.

Yeah, it’s definitely Jace’s fault.

He blinks, lets his eyes drag once more over Magnus’ face, still so very caught up in this man. Notes the warmly delighted look in his eyes as he watches Alec right back.

Before he finally makes himself focus back on their conversation.

It takes him a second to remember what they were talking about but finally manages to reply to Magnus' question, "Yeah, I've been training all three of them ever since I got back from Afghanistan. Although, I only add to what they already know. We've all been taking martial arts classes since we were kids."

_Whether we wanted to or not_, he doesn't add. Their parents signed all of them up for martial arts classes pretty much ever since they could walk.

But Alec, well, he also built on that.

Even as a kid, he decided to take additional martial arts classes in various disciplines, continued doing so all the way through school. Add to that his combat training from the army and, viola, Alec can fight. Kind of doesn't even know how to lose anymore.

And he knows that his own enjoyment of fighting is one of the reasons why his siblings enjoy it so much as well, why they fight so much, and also fight as they do. Fight to win.

But, clearly, Magnus is caught on a different part of that.

"You were in the army as well?" the man asks, blinking at him in slight surprise and definite interest.

Which is how Alec finds out that Magnus apparently also spent some time in the army, joined as an army doctor to be exact. It's another topic they don't particularly linger on – also a bit too weighty for a first date – but Alec can't help but note to himself that this is just something else to add to the list of things they share, even more easy understanding and something else for them to talk about.

And all these glimpses of additional layers to both their lives than might be immediately obvious at first glance, hinting at even more things to talk about, to discuss, to discover, only make Alec all the more curious, more intrigued with the man across from him.

He is so very enthralled by this man, it’s not even funny anymore.

The entire date is pretty much perfect.

The atmosphere is so very comfortable, the conversation flowing easily and Alec is so focused on the other man, he barely notices the time passing at all.

It's exactly the same as the other few times they met, those coincidental meetings, but it's also somehow different. Because this time there are no distractions, nothing else to keep in mind, no one else around who either of them has to pay attention to.

Which Alec definitely counts as a good thing.

Because Magnus' entire presence is bright and warm and brilliant. So very very captivating.

And throughout the night, Alec can barely seem to drag his eyes away.

+++

They are standing next to Alec’s bike, in front of Magnus’ building, and Alec so wishes he didn’t have to get back home.

The date really went brilliantly, almost ridiculously so.

It’s nearing midnight and they spent almost five hours just _talking_, about anything and everything and nothing at all. And if Alec didn’t have to be at work in a couple of hours, he would absolutely love to stretch this date a little longer.

Alas, he is already lucky to have gotten this Saturday night off, what with most events that require extra security tending to happen somewhere between Friday night and Sunday afternoon.

Tomorrow will actually be rather busy at work.

Still, when they had finally left the pub, Alec hadn’t been able to resist the chance of stretching tonight at least the slightest bit further, even if just a couple of minutes, and offered to take Magnus home.

Who had immediately accepted.

He can still hear the other man’s warm chuckle in reply to Alec’s question, coy teasing in his eyes as Magnus cheerfully admitted that he might have been hoping to get an offer of another ride home.

Good to know that Alec wasn’t the only one who wanted another chance of having Magnus on his bike, arms wrapped around his waist, the heat of his body pressed along Alec’s back.

Still, the ride barely took a couple of minutes and now they are in front of Magnus’ building, standing next to his bike.

"So," Magnus says, something definitely teasing in his eyes as he smiles up at Alec, standing barely a full step away from him. "I have to ask. Is this our first date?"

Alec blinks, frowns slightly, can’t help his sudden confusion. He had been absolutely certain that tonight was in fact a date.

But at his hesitation Magnus continues, "Or do the midnight dinner and the cake at sunset count in some way well?"

_Ah_. Alec almost breathes out in relief. The question isn't whether tonight was a _date_ but whether it was their _first_ date. Which is actually a good question.

There is something so very alluringly coy in Magnus' eyes as he tilts his head the slightest bit. "I'm just asking because I’d like to know how forward it would be of me to ask for a kiss goodnight."

And Alec promptly flushes, feels heat crawling up his neck, swallows. Stares back helplessly.

Okay. He hadn’t expected that. Although, it’s more the suddenness and less the question itself that throws him.

Because he has just spent an entire night staring at Magnus, his eyes, his lips, has been thinking about kissing him near constantly ever since they first met.

So, honestly, Alec doesn’t much care if this is their first date or their third, or something in between. As long as he actually gets to kiss Magnus.

And clearly, Magnus can read just that on Alec's face.

Because the look in his eyes is changing, turning heated and anticipatory and eager, almost a little hungry, as he takes a step closer to Alec, another, until there is barely any space remaining between them at all.

So close, Alec can feel the heat radiating from his body, his breath slightly ruffling his hair, can see every detail of his face despite the sparse light around them, reflections catching in the glitter around Magnus’ eyes.

Can’t really see anything beyond him anymore, caught by his gaze and unable to look away.

A hand comes up to curve softly along the side of Alec’s neck as Magnus finally leans in, pulls him in slightly, crossing the last distance between them.

The kiss is warm. Soft and lingering.

Almost tender. 

Soft lips, moving together gently, a thumb running oh-so-gently along his cheekbone, a slight hum, warm breath on his face.

It sends a soft shiver through Alec, can’t help but lean in a little further, tilts his head, curls his arm around Magnus’ waist to keep him close.

Lets himself get lost in the feeling of having Magnus leaning into his chest, the solid heat of him seeping into his skin through his clothes, the hum of approval as his hand curls fully around the back of Magnus’ neck, lets his fingers run through his perfectly styled hair as Alec has been wanting to do ever since he first saw the man.

The kiss remains mostly chaste, unhurried, even as the tender warmth between them grows into something a little more heated, as electricity fizzles along his spine, as their lips move more firmly together, as fingers tangle in Alec’s hair, as Magnus steps in that slightest bit closer.

As Alec kind of loses track of the world around them entirely for a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadaa, the first date and the first kiss :) Would absolutely love to know what you think :D
> 
> And I hope the development in this chapter doesn’t seem too abrupt… I had to edit out rather large parts in between because my muses apparently decided to build an entire world around this fic and it’s honestly starting to get a little out of hand XD 
> 
> Thanks so much for all your lovely comments and kudos (*^^*)


	6. The pattern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pattern (or the ‘this is getting ridiculous’ chapter)

Alec is barely able to keep his pace even as he strides through the halls of the hospital, wants nothing more to simply start sprinting, feeling like he is going out of his mind.

He got a call at work from the school about half an hour ago, letting him know that Max took an unlucky fall during gym class, has likely broken his arm, and had to be taken to the hospital.

Which brings Alec here, to the hospital, searching for his brother’s room, while trying to not let the irrational - but still very real - terror echoing through him overtake his mind.

He _knows_ it's an overreaction on his part, knows it's just a potentially broken arm.

But that in no way changes the fact that the _last_ time Max was at a hospital was three years ago, right after the accident that took both of his parents' lives and that almost cost his little brother's life as well.

And his mind is halfway caught on those memories, of being on a similar search through a hospital, Alec himself still in full uniform, barely off his flight back from Afghanistan, searching for his family, desperation and fear tightening his chest.

Remembers his own desperate incomprehension at coming out of a literal warzone - where the constant threat to life and limb is simply a fact you learn to live with - but instead of himself having been harmed, he had _somehow_ lost part of his family instead, all of whom were supposed to be perfectly safe back home.

Of course, Alec knows that this right now is nothing like that at all.

But simply hearing the teacher who called him say the words 'Max' and 'hospital' in the same sentence had been enough to have the memories - of those weeks of hovering with Izzy and Jace at their unconscious brother’s bedside, hoping and pleading and even praying to whatever higher power might be listening to _please_ not take their little brother as well - return with a vengeance.

Like ice dragging through his veins.

Alec just needs to see his brother, needs to see that Max is fine. And then he will hopefully be able to breathe right again.

There.

Room 605.

He knocks on the doorframe but doesn’t wait for any sort of reply before he is already sticking his head inside.

And the immediate bone-deep relief at the sight of his brother sitting on the bed - arm in a sling, watching TV, and casually munching on candy - is so strong it almost makes Alec feel a little lightheaded.

“Max,” he greets, stepping inside and letting his eyes scan over his brother.

“Hi, Alec,” Max grins at him, before continuing to cheerfully suck on his lollipop. One of three, if the two additional sticks he can see poking out of Max’s pocket are any indication.

Alec barely remembers to nod a greeting at the teacher from Max's school who is now already getting up from her seat in the corner, clearly prepared to take off now that Max's guardian is here. Alec is glad to see her go, if only because it means he won't have to make idle chitchat with her. He truly isn’t in the mood for small talk right now.

Once the teacher is gone, Alec promptly turns back to his little brother. “How’s the arm?” he asks, voice perfectly calm, makes sure to let none of his dissipating terror show outwardly. “Painful?”

“Eh,” Max makes a so-so gesture with his hand while giving a one-shouldered shrug, clearly trying to look entirely unaffected.

And it’s such a _Jace_ gesture it almost makes Alec want to grin at how obviously Max copied it from their brother, consciously or not, and it lets him let go of the last of that irrational fear echoing through him.

Instead, he just grins at his rather cozy looking brother, “Who exactly did you blackmail into giving you those lollipops? I thought doctors only hand out candy _after_ treatment, not before?”

“I’ll have you know, it was freely offered,” Max replies, his expression immediately full of guileless, sweet innocence.

“Mhm,” Alec hums skeptically, knowing his little brother and his wily ways far too well to believe that.

“Really. The nurse just felt really bad for me because I was in so much pain, you know,” Max smirks slightly, clearly feeling quite accomplished for having conned the staff into giving him extra candy. “She made me promise not to tell the other kids about the special treatment though.”

Alec smirks back.

Everything moves pretty quickly from then on out.

A nurse appears to take Max for his x-rays, and Alec uses that time to text Izzy and Jace, letting them know about Max's broken arm and that their brother is currently with a nurse to get some scans.

He very purposely avoids using the word 'hospital' in his message entirely.

It only takes about half an hour before Max is returned, then a doctor appears with the scans to confirm that his arm is in fact broken but that it's at least a clean break, so recovery should be generally uncomplicated.

Max gets to pick his favorite color for his cast - Alec didn’t even know they made casts in pitch black - and within two hours of Alec's arrival at the hospital, they are already on their way out again.

Well, they'll still have to wait for Jace to get done with his current shift anyway before he can come by to pick up Max and take him home via public transport, since Alec certainly isn't going to brave NYC traffic on his motorcycle with his little brother only able hold on to him with one hand.

And in the meantime, maybe Alec can even figure out where in the world he left his bike in his earlier haste to find Max's room.

They are just crossing the hospital entrance hall - Max proudly admiring his newly, rather prominently adorned arm and Alec absently trying to recall which of the hospital's parking lots he arrived at - when a call of his name makes him stop only a couple of steps away from the door.

"Alec?" he hears from behind him, and he immediately turns to face the speaker.

Only to be left blinking.

Because right there is none other than Magnus, phone in hand, only a few steps away from them and blinking at Alec in clear surprise, apparently also on his way out of the building.

Magnus who he saw last three days ago when they had been saying goodbye after their first official date.

Alec can still perfectly recall standing by his bike as he stared after the man, unable to tear his eyes away as he watched Magnus saunter into his building, hips swaying, coy tilt to his lips as he glanced back at him over his shoulder, warm delight in his eyes after reducing Alec's brain to mush with their first kiss. And their second. And third.

All three of which having been featuring rather heavily in his daydreams ever since.

Magnus who Alec has another date with this weekend.

Magnus who looks just absolutely gorgeous – _no news there_ – even if quite a bit fancier and definitely more conservative than the other times Alec has seen him. His hair is still styled but there are no colorful highlights, there is makeup but no glitter as far as Alec can see, no jewelry, and he is wearing a simple - though clearly expensively made - black suit with a patterned waistcoat and a light grey coat on top.

The smile now spreading over the other man's face, however, is as bright as ever.

_So damn beautiful_.

“Magnus,” Alec manages to finally reply, can hear the honest surprise in his own voice. "Hey."

And he very purposely ignores how beside him Max immediately comes to full attention at hearing Magnus’ name.

The other man is now fluidly crossing the short distance between them, coming to a stop in front of them, smile warm. “What a nice surprise to run into you here," he says rather delightedly.

"Same," Alec returns, lips automatically quirking up in a slight smile of his own in reaction.

Beside him, Max is watching the two of them with wide, interested eyes, shuffling rather pointedly, and Magnus' eyes immediately flick to him.

"Oh, right," Alec says. "This is Max, my little brother. Max, this is Magnus, a friend of mine."

"Hi, Max," Magnus immediately greets warmly, smile cheerful and the expression on his face entirely open, despite Max's really rather intense scrutiny of him.

And Alec hopes to _god_ that his little brother will keep his mouth shut and not comment on just how often Magnus has been a topic of conversation in their home in these past few weeks.

Thankfully, Max just proceeds to chirp back, "Hi, Magnus," while wearing his best, bright, I-am-the-personification-of-all-that-is-cute-and-harmless smile.

Just seeing the expression makes Alec want to snort. At the tender age of twelve, his brother is an amusingly wily con artist on his best days and a scheming little demon whenever he really wants to get his way.

Magnus just grins back, and with a glance at his cast asks, "Went adventuring?"

"PE," Max answers, affecting a woe-is-me look for maximum sympathy.

Magnus' smile widens as he eyes Max's expression, but seems surprisingly unaffected by the whole spiel as he reassures, "Well, the doctors here are excellent, so your arm will be fixed in no time."

_Oh, right. Magnus is a doctor. Does he work at this hospital?_

Although, based on some off-hand comments, Alec had actually assumed that Magnus works somewhere closer to his apartment in Brooklyn, but he hasn't actually gotten around to asking the other man about his place of work yet.

"You work here?" Alec can't help but ask rather curiously.

"Oh, no," Magnus immediately shakes his head, once more focusing fully on Alec. "I just stopped by for a consult and then to meet a friend for lunch. She, however, stood me up for a patient." He gives a humorous, put-upon sigh, "Nurses and that insufferable conscientiousness of theirs."

Alec quirks a grin in response.

Surprisingly, he doesn't feel so much as a twinge at hearing about Magnus' lunch plans with someone else. He might usually be able to second-guess himself out of pretty much anything, but Magnus has been so absolutely _blatant_ about his interest in him ever since they met, Alec doesn’t actually feel any need to doubt.

The fact that their first date went almost ridiculously well – not to even mention that they already have plans for their next date – and that Magnus is even now once more watching him, eyes bright and intent on him, certainly doesn’t hurt either

Then, Magnus is speaking up again, "Oh, I know.” He suddenly looks rather excited. “Would the two of you like to join me for lunch? I have reservations at an excellent little bistro just a two-minute walk from here. It would be a shame to let it go to waste." A pause. A slight grin. "And I hate eating alone."

Alec is fairly certain that last bit is entirely made up but Max's face is already lighting up as his brother flips around to face him excitedly.

And he would actually love to just agree and get lunch with Magnus - even if that would include his little brother's presence as well - but he also knows he honestly really shouldn't.

He has to get back to work, knows he will already be stuck at the firm until late in order to make up for his absence right now. Not to even mention that mid-city restaurants tend to be on the higher end of the price range, so he really really shouldn't.

He glances at Max.

Who is already employing his best puppy dog eyes, clearly having seen Alec's indecision, as he practically starts pleading with him, "Come on, Alec," Max wheedles. "Jace isn't even here yet. We can get lunch."

Well, the sight of the cast on his brother's arm promptly reminds him that Max does kind of deserve a treat for this entire ordeal, even if Alec had been thinking more along the lines of bringing home some ice-cream tonight.

He hesitates.

But then he makes the mistake of glancing at Magnus again.

And, yeah, Alec already knows he stands absolutely no chance of actually refusing.

Because he might be more than used to his little brother trying to wheedle him into things and has long since become immune to his puppy-eyed pouting.

Magnus' hopeful eyes, however?

Apparently, not so much.

+++

The bistro Alec finds himself at is admittedly rather nice, hidden from the rush of the main street in a little side street, and just the right amount of cozy to be comfortable but not overly so.

Well, Alec's general contentment might also have something to do with his current company, comfortably squeezed around a table by the window with his little brother beside him and the man he has been developing a rather serious crush on across from him.

And as they eat, Alec's crush certainly doesn't get any better as he watches just how well Magnus is hitting it off with his little brother.

Max realized that Magnus is a doctor and is now asking question upon question about the healing process of his broken arm, and Magnus is answering every single one of them, perfectly patient no matter how many 'but hows' or 'but whys' are thrown his way, all the while tailoring the information so it is perfect for Max to understand, simple but not patronizing and still including enough information to actually answer his questions, so much so that it's even interesting for Alec to listen to.

Because _of course_ Magnus is also great with kids and gets along perfectly with Alec's little brother. _Of course_ he does.

At some point, when Max is entirely distracted by his food, Magnus turns to fully focus on Alec.

"It is certainly a nice surprise to see you again so unexpectedly, Alexander," he says voice warm and smile bright as ever.

“You, too,” Alec returns, feeling the corners of his mouth curl upwards slightly.

He really rather likes the way Magnus says his full name.

Which is actually only possible due to the fact that Max managed to spill so much information about their family of four - including all of their full names - within the past twenty minutes that it's honestly a little ridiculous.

A slight head tilt, a glint of amusement in Magnus' eyes. "Although, these coincidental meetings are starting to become a bit of a pattern," he then adds on, a warm, low chuckle in his voice.

_Now, isn't that the truth_, Alec can't help but think.

Because, really, yet another coincidental run-in with Magnus?

Alec has lived in this city pretty much all of his life, most of his friends and acquaintances live here, and most of them he hasn't coincidentally bumped into even once, much less three times within less of a month of knowing them.

Well, not that Alec is complaining about getting to spend some more time with Magnus. No way. Why in the world _would_ he?

Time passes too quickly and they've barely been here for twenty minutes before his phone is already buzzing with a message from Jace.

"Jace is almost here," Alec announces to the other two, who are currently in a rather intense discussion about the difference between bone and cartilage. It's honestly more than a little heartwarming to see how well the two of them are getting along.

So, he isn't all that surprised when Max promptly starts pouting at him, clearly not wanting to leave yet. Alec just raises an unimpressed eyebrow, having seen that expression far too often for it to still be effective on him.

Well, it's not like Alec himself doesn't actually wish they could stay a little longer. It's really been a long time since Alec had such a relaxed afternoon, despite the earlier scare of hearing about Max’s visit to the hospital. Maybe this right here had really been exactly what Alec had needed.

He glances at Max's still not empty plate, despite Alec being fully aware that his little brother can eat much faster than this. Like, _much_ faster. Seems like Max really is trying to drag this out as much as he can.

Another second. And then, he just sighs inwardly.

Well, it's not like Jace is ever going to leave here without at least getting to meet Magnus.

So, Alec might as well resign himself to his siblings' whims right now and simply be grateful that Izzy isn't here as well.

"Why don't you order another one of those grilled sandwiches for Jace," he says to Max with resigned exasperation. “I'll go get him.” At that, his brother immediately perks up, pout promptly vanishing as he turns to enthusiastically wave a waiter over to their table.

And when he glances over at Magnus, there is something so warm and affectionate in his eyes as he watches Alec and Max interact - has been ever since they ran into each other earlier - it promptly sends a slight flush creeping up Alec's neck, simply still not quite used to that sort of appreciation from the other man yet.

And that flush certainly doesn't get any better as Alec then picks his way through the restaurant, and is practically able to feel Magnus' eyes on him the entire way, following him, the man's forever-intent focus almost feeling _tangible_ against his skin.

When he finally rounds a corner, breaking the line of sight, Alec can’t help but huff somewhat incredulously at that thought, even as he uses the short remaining distance to the door to school his features into his usual impassive expression.

This absolute awareness of Magnus' presence and of the man's attention on him is almost a little surreal to be honest.

And _heady_. It's definitely more than a little heady to know that Magnus can't quite seem to keep his eyes off Alec at any given moment. _Oh, is it ever._

When Alec finally steps onto the sidewalk, Jace is already waiting in front of the bistro.

"How is Max?" his brother asks promptly, forgoing any sort of actual greeting.

"He's fine," Alec replies calmly, unsurprised by that slight edge of anxiety he can hear echoing in Jace's voice. Alec himself certainly didn't do any better when he heard about Max's fall. So, he quirks a slight grin, remembering how Magnus had cheerfully agreed to cut up Max's sandwich, despite the fact that it was in fact a _sandwich_ and would thus have been rather easy to eat without knife and fork, "Already milking his injury for all it's worth."

Jace promptly smirks back, but Alec can see the tension bleed out of his shoulders at getting a verbal confirmation that Max is truly alright.

"And did I understand your message correctly?" Jace promptly moves on to the next topic. "You are actually having lunch with your crush, _the guy you have been pining for ever since you met_, and for some reason you decided to ruin your chances with the man by introducing him to _Max _of all people?"

Alec just throws him a glance. "Yeah, because I definitely had a say in the matter," he returns sardonically.

"Speaking of," Jace's grin widens. "You _do_ know I'm not leaving here without at least meeting this guy, right?"

At that, Alec can't help but smirk slightly and just gestures for Jace to follow him inside.

His brother clearly spots the table with Max and Magnus within seconds of entering the bistro, promptly slowing down slightly as they continue making their way over and Alec just automatically matches his pace.

“Huh,” Jace notes after a second of contemplative silence. "He actually looks exactly like you described him."

Alec raises an eyebrow at that odd comment. Why would he describe Magnus differently from what he actually looks like?

Jace glances at him and promptly snorts, clearly able to read Alec’s skepticism on his face, “Hey, the way you talk about him, I simply wasn’t sure whether the whole ‘sparkly jewelry’ and ‘glittery makeup’ thing you kept mentioning was to be taken literally or whether it was just you seeing literal stars around the man.”

Alec huffs slightly in amusement at that.

Honestly. All three of his siblings keep acting like Alec has been talking about Magnus non-stop ever since they first met, which he knows is a definite exaggeration.

Sure, he may be quite taken with the man - rather ridiculously so, if he is entirely honest - but all he's done is factually recount his previous encounters and his date with Magnus to them, _when they asked_. So, it’s probably just the contrast to Alec’s usual absolute silence on the matter of love interests that makes it seem so unusual to his siblings.

"Although, I _am_ a little worried," Jace is now frowning rather suspiciously, eyes fixed on Max and Magnus by the window. "Why do the two of them look like they are currently plotting world domination?"

Alec blinks and turns to focus on the table he left barely a minute or two ago.

Only to find Magnus and Max with their heads conspiratorially leaned together, indeed looking like they are coming up with some truly nefariously mischievous way to conquer the world.

Another couple of steps, and when he and Jace finally get close enough to hear what the two are actually talking about, Alec almost wishes they _had_ only been discussing how best to take over the world.

Because _instead_, his crush has apparently decided to teach his little brother how to pout more effectively.

_Of all things._

"Just as a little tip, Maxwell,” Magnus is saying conspiratorially, leaning down slightly to talk to his brother, who is leaning in as well. “The wobbly lip? A little over the top in my opinion. If you _really_ want to make someone do your bidding, the key is in making it seem like you are actually trying _not_ to pout. Trust me, nothing evokes sympathy like someone as adorable as you supposedly doing their best to be strong." A slight pause. Then, a grin. "Yes! Exactly like that!"

Beside him, Alec can hear Jace huff an incredulous laugh, and he honestly can't help but agree with the sentiment.

Because Max getting lessons in manipulating people is definitely _exactly_ what their household had been missing. Although, it’s definitely more than a little heartwarming to see how his little brother is hanging on to every single one of Magnus' words.

And at least, this is providing Alec and Jace with blackmail material to last them quite a while. They are going to tease their brother for _years_ to come for the practical lesson in pouting that follows.

Of course, when they finally step up to the table, Max's pout promptly vanishes, replaced by an expression of pure innocence, and Magnus looks absolutely delighted as he watches.

Alec just shakes his head slightly in amused exasperation and decides to just ignore it all, instead introducing, “Magnus, this is my brother Jace. Jace, this is Magnus.”

"Nice to meet you," Jace immediately holds out a hand to shake.

Alec can tell he truly means it as well. Just as he knows that the gleam in his brother’s eyes as he scrutinizes Magnus likely doesn't even have all that much to do with Magnus himself and is probably much more about Jace realizing how much he’ll be able to annoy Izzy with the fact that she is now the only one who has yet to meet Alec’s crush.

But his brother’s instant approval of Magnus is also entirely unsurprising to him, hadn’t even really been a question. There is a reason why Jace is the only one out of his siblings Alec hadn’t been nervous about introducing to Magnus.

Because Jace quite simply won't _disapprove_. Not ever. For no other reason than because _Alec_ likes Magnus, so Jace simply does as well.

It’s how the two of them have always worked. Unquestioning support, no matter what.

Izzy has more than once claimed that immutable connection between the two of them to be a little freaky, and in all honesty she might actually be right about that. Not that Alec and Jace care either way.

"Likewise," Magnus is easily reaching out to take Jace's hand with a smile.

Although, before anyone can say anything more, the waiter arrives back at their table, bringing food for Jace, another round of coffee for Alec and Magnus, a coke for Max.

And also Magnus' credit card.

Alec blinks as he watches the card disappear back into Magnus’ wallet, gets the barest glance of the receipt, telling him that all of their food was included on it. Before he promptly huffs in realization.

Seems like Magnus used Alec's brief absence from the table to already pay for all of their lunch.

_So damn smooth, this one._

Magnus only meets his exasperated glance with a slight, rather endearingly victorious grin but then just comments cheerfully, “I really seem to be meeting quite a surprising number of your siblings this week.”

Alec feels his lips tilt into a slight smile even as he nods and finally settles back into his seat, now a brother on each side and Magnus across from him.

But Jace clearly can't help but butt in, adding, "Just one more to go. And trust me, our sister is the worst one."

Magnus raises an eyebrow at that, glancing between the three of them.

Max promptly affects his best adorable smile and Jace grins charmingly, both of them looking as though butter wouldn't melt in their mouth.

And Magnus' smile just widens in amused delight, eyes warm as he watches Alec sigh in utter exasperation at his brothers’ antics.

Then, Max speaks up with another question, promptly pulling Magnus’ focus back to himself as he turns to give Alec's little brother his full attention. It barely takes a couple of seconds before Jace is chiming in with a comment of his own that promptly makes Magnus grin.

And Alec just leans back in his seat with his fresh cup of coffee, can’t help but smile slightly as he watches his brothers and Magnus get along swimmingly.

Although at this point, it just kind of makes him want to roll his eyes at the universe at large.

He would very much like to have it noted with whoever is in charge up there that Alec doesn't in fact need even _more_ things to add to the list of reasons-why-this-ridiculously-gorgeous-guy-I-have-known-for-barely-a-couple-of-weeks-now-is-absolutely-perfect-and-I-think-I-just-might-want-to-marry-this-one.

Yeah. That list is already long enough, thank you very much.

+++

“Big brother,” Izzy greets him as soon as he steps through the door of their apartment that evening. "Want to tell me how it is that Max seems to suddenly not only _know_ your crush but has also joined you in endlessly _gushing_ about him?"

Alec quirks an eyebrow at her, still barely through the door, glances at where he can see Max sitting at the living room table, bowed over his homework.

“Because Max met Magnus,” he then deadpans in reply. "As did Jace, for that matter."

“Yeah, I get that, thanks,” she returns, ignoring Jace who is grinning triumphantly from the kitchen. “The question was more about the ‘how’.”

Alec shrugs. “We met him at the hospital earlier today.”

She blinks, pauses. "Oh, right. You said he was a doctor. He works there?”

"No, he doesn't," Alec returns absently as he finally gets rid of his coat. "He was meeting a friend there and was just leaving the hospital right when we were about to leave as well."

A pause.

“Wait," she holds up a hand, even as her eyebrows climb on her forehead. "You're saying he was there entirely by _chance_? As were _you_. And then the two of you ran into each other by complete coincidence? _Again_?”

Alec glances at her, shrugs slightly at her incredulous expression, even as he feels his lips quirk in a grin. “Yeah. _Again_.”

She barely pauses before she is snorting a somewhat incredulous sounding laugh. “Jeez, it really does seem like the universe is trying to tell you something, doesn’t it.”

“Yeah, you’re telling me,” he returns sardonically.

Izzy just shakes her head, turning away to amble her way towards where Jace is making dinner in the kitchen, all the while lamenting, "How come my brother gets to keep coincidentally meeting his dream guy, while I can't even manage to find someone I'd want to take on a _first_, much less a _second_ date?"

There is a brief pause.

"Preach, sister," Max then adds in absently from the living room, clearly not actually having heard a word she said but just reacting to her tone of voice.

Jace and Izzy promptly snort with laughter from the kitchen as Alec quirks a grin and reaches out to ruffle his little brother’s hair on his way past.

His siblings may be absolute pests even on their good days but, _by god_, does he love all three of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, first part of meet-the-family done. This chapter actually didn't turn out at all like I had planned but, oh well XD Would love to know what you think :D
> 
> And thanks for all your wonderful comments and kudos!! You guys are awesome!


	7. The collage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The collage (of ridiculously perfect dates and developing relationship snippets)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING: **There will be smut in this chapter. So, please stay away if you don’t like.

Alec revs his bike, leans into the next corner, feels the arms around him tighten slightly as he does.

He still hasn’t gotten over the thrill of this, of having Magnus pressed so close to him, his body a solid line of heat pressed against his back, seeping through his clothes, fingers curling into the fabric of his shirt as he weaves in and out of traffic, the bike rumbling beneath them.

He kind of adores it.

It’s one of those rare Saturdays where Alec actually has the afternoon off. And when Magnus heard, he suggested they could use the day to do something outside New York’s city limits for once. Like a picnic in one of those nice autumn foliage nature places that surround the city.

And Alec had easily agreed. Of course, he had.

For one, there is simply no way he is ever going to pass up a date with Magnus and, secondly, Alec is fairly certain there isn’t anything Magnus _could_ suggest that Alec would actually be able to refuse.

And so what if Alec had then maybe suggested a spot a little further outside of New York than Magnus might necessarily have intended. A spot that will take them at least an hour to reach on his bike, at least an hour drive of having Magnus pressed close to him, arms curled around him, holding on to him.

Well, by the slightly coy tilt to his lips as he had agreed to Alec’s suggestion, Magnus might honestly have been fully aware of his reasoning after all. And he clearly approved.

It’s actually their third real date today – well, _third_ if you don’t count those initial, coincidental run-ins, or the several spontaneous coffee dates they managed to squeeze into their schedules in the past three weeks – the last two having been standard dinner dates in restaurants around the city.

They have been going on dates as often as they can manage ever since those drinks about three weeks ago, and aside from their stupidly busy schedules getting in the way sometimes – with Alec rarely having a night off on weekends, and Magnus seemingly _always_ being on call – this whole dating thing has honestly been going great, _perfect_ even. Rather ridiculously so.

It has gotten to the point where Alec’s entire inner schedule seems to revolve around any plans he makes with Magnus, as he cheerfully separates his weeks into the three simple categories of 'before a date with Magnus', 'on a date with Magnus', and 'time until next date with Magnus'.

And Alec _knows_ it’s only been a couple of dates, but he is already so absolutely infatuated with Magnus, it is almost a little embarrassing.

Well, it would be embarrassing. If it weren’t also for the fact that Magnus seems to be right there with him.

The thought alone makes him grin slightly.

Now, the only thing that seems to be missing is for them to actually make their relationship official.

If for no other reason than that Alec is bound to slip up soon and unintentionally call Magnus his boyfriend out loud, as he has admittedly been doing in the privacy of his own mind, pretty much ever since they started going on dates.

So what if he has been considering Magnus his significant other ever since their first kiss. So what if he has only barely kept himself from asking Magnus to be his boyfriend ever since their first real date.

Alec has never dealt well with the idea of casual dating. It just doesn't work for him. So, to him it hasn't really been a question whether they are an item for weeks now.

So.

With today being their third real date, Alec fully intends to ask Magnus to be his boyfriend at the first opportunity.

He smoothly leans into another corner, the arms around him once more tightening, the thrill ever-present.

_Yeah_, he thinks, _might as well make it official_.

* * *

“Seriously, how come I am the only one who has yet to meet Magnus?” Izzy asks, sounding rather put-out at that particular fact. “I mean, he's your boyfriend now. Shouldn’t there some sort of meet-the-family thing happening at some point?”

Alec is just in the process of shrugging into his jacket and practically on his way out the door for another date with Magnus, glances up to where she, Jace, and Max are sprawled out on the couches in the living room, watching him.

His siblings just spent almost an hour arguing over which movie to watch, wasting so much time that now Jace won’t have the time no matter what they choose before he has to leave for his bartender shift at the club a couple of blocks down the street.

Hence, the three of them now lazily lounging about, with nothing better to do than watching Alec and nosing into his business instead of keeping themselves entertained on their own.

Alec just shrugs at Izzy’s question, even as he makes sure he has his keys and wallet – he's determined to be the one who gets to pay tonight for once – before he leaves. He also thinks she is being rather overly dramatic, considering that he and Magnus have been officially an item for less than a week at this point.

Which is just…

Every time Alec so much as thinks about it, thinks about Magnus being _his_ now, something pleased and heated runs through him.

Well, at least he has finally gotten over his reaction of grinning like an utter lunatic whenever the words 'my boyfriend' pop into his head.

However, Jace – who has been having a blast holding the fact that between the four of them she is the only one who has yet to meet Magnus over Izzy's head – is now grinning at her, clearly unable to help himself as he remarks cheerfully, “Maybe the fates are just being merciful and trying to give Alec an actual chance with the man by delaying you meeting him. I mean, Alec definitely needs all the help he can get.”

Max snorts at that, even as Izzy promptly throws one of the cushions at Jace’s head, huffing in mock outrage, but belied by the amused grin she also shoots Alec.

Trust Jace to get in a dig at two of his siblings with just a single comment.

Alec feels his lips quirk slightly, even as he shakes his head at their antics and finally turns around to leave.

_Brats. The lot of them._

* * *

They are at the loft, making out rather heatedly.

Magnus is sitting on the couch, Alec in his lap, straddling him on his knees, having to lean down slightly to reach Magnus’ lips.

Alec got here barely ten minutes ago and he had only been intending to give Magnus a quick kiss hello before they could decide what to do with the rest of the evening, but his boyfriend had not only easily leaned into the kiss but also quickly turned it into something hotter.

Which promptly escalated into _this_.

Alec isn't really aware of anything aside from Magnus touching him, hands running under clothes over skin, lips on his, tongues sliding together.

And, _damn_, but Magnus can kiss.

Alec hadn't even really noticed that they had made their way to the living room, not until Magnus had been sinking down onto the couch, throwing an arm around Alec’s waist to easily drag him onto his lap.

Not that Alec is complaining. At all.

Getting to touch Magnus, getting to make out with him like this, knowing that at some point they are going to take this further, _have_ been taking things a little further every time they make out like this. The fact that Magnus is _his_ to touch.

Yeah.

Alec isn’t complaining in the least.

Magnus shifts slightly, somehow giving Alec more room to slip even more firmly into his lap, knees sinking a little deeper into the cushions. Feels Magnus’ hands sliding along the skin of his back, leaving tingles of heat in their wake.

It’s easy – so very very easy – to let himself get lost in this.

In the feeling of Magnus’ touch as he pulls away slightly, lips trailing kisses along his jaw and down his neck as Alec tilts his head to give Magnus more room to work with, the solid heat of him palming and searching and _branding_ into his skin through his clothes, all perfect friction and delicious pressure and just barely-there groans of approval.

+++

"Where do you work, Magnus?" Alec asks, the question coming out as more of a mumble due to how incredibly comfortable he is right now.

The two of them are still on the couch, Magnus now leaning back against the armrest and Alec lying mostly on top of him, face tucked halfway against his neck.

There is a pause.

"I have a practice a little further into the city," Magnus replies slowly, hands large and warm as they stroke along his back, and Alec sighs out as he feels himself relaxing even further into his boyfriend's chest. "It’s open to anyone who has a reason to stop by."

Alec absently notes that there is something strange about that phrasing, something about the vagueness of it feeling _off_ to him. But he can't put his finger on what exactly about it might be bugging him. And he's too tired to really think about it right now.

Instead, he nuzzles a little closer into Magnus' chest, so very comfortable right where he is.

He might not ever move again. At least not willingly.

Fingers softly drag over his scalp, making Alec melt into a puddle right there on top of his boyfriend, and he can practically hear the warm smile in Magnus' voice as he asks, "Any particular reason why you are asking?"

Alec manages a sort-of-shrug which is really just a lethargic roll of his shoulders. "Izzy was bugging me about it," he mumbles. "I think she might be considering stopping by your work in order to finally meet you."

"Ah, the joy of having siblings." The fondness in Magnus' voice when talking about Alec's family is so very obvious and every time he hears it, there is a little tug inside him that Alec is fairly certain signifies himself being just that little further drawn in.

"Hn," Alec still grunts doubtfully in reply at the word 'joy' when talking about his siblings.

He sighs out softly as he feels Magnus' fingers carding softly through the hair at the back of his head, and finally feels himself drift off towards sleep.

* * *

Alec is absolutely enthralled, utterly incapable of so much as taking his eyes off Magnus as he watches his boyfriend talk, all fluid, expansive gestures and sparkling, expressive eyes and bright, delighted smiles, leaning in a little closer to Alec as he makes a point about something or other.

And Alec is rather happily mesmerized.

They are at this little Italian place that Magnus - rightfully - claimed has the best pasta in the entirety of New York.

This place itself is kind of amazing, a tiny dining area with only a couple of tables crammed together in the small space – just close enough to make it seem cozy but at the same time not too crowded – in addition to the wooden flooring, exposed brick walls, muted lighting, candles on each table, some opera playing quietly in the background, topped off by the view of the river and Manhattan's illuminated skyline in the background.

Alec is fairly certain that this might just be the most romantic restaurant in the entire city.

There is also a certain unobtrusive elegance to this place that tells Alec the homey, intimate feel of the restaurant is most certainly done on purpose, that this isn’t actually the simple, family-run restaurant it almost appears to be at first glance.

If nothing else, the menus without price tags, kind of gave that away.

But, well, Magnus - as the one who planned this date - did tell him to dress fancy because he was planning to take Alec somewhere special for dinner tonight. And he most certainly delivered.

And across from him, Magnus also looks absolutely amazing. As he always does.

It's all purple fabrics tonight, shimmery purple patterned shirt with a dark purple vest and a purple scarf in some sort of complicated, fancy knot around his throat, even his eyeliner and nail polish seem to be in a shade of purple so dark it is nearly black, and he looks so damn stunning in the soft lighting of the restaurant it kind of takes Alec's breath away.

There is just something about tonight, something about the atmosphere around them, giving Alec something almost like tunnel vision, with Magnus being the only thing he can even really see.

Thankfully, he most certainly isn’t alone in that, Magnus’ eyes just as intent, just as invariably focused on Alec in return.

And as always, it sends a thrill of _heatexcitementwarmthtenderpleasurewant_ through him.

He softly runs his thumb over Magnus' knuckles, the metal of his rings skin-warm against Alec's fingers, their hands intertwined on top of the table.

And Magnus blinks at him slowly, falling silent, only reacting by tangling their fingers even further together, eyes warm, lips curving into an oh-so-soft smile at whatever he can read on his Alec's face.

Something in his gut tightens with something indefinable, heated, but tender and so very affectionate. Almost like adoration, but somehow even _more_ than that.

And Alec knows he is well past the point of attraction, past the point of infatuation, past crushing on Magnus. Knows he is well on his way to truly falling for Magnus, for this man and all his layers and all those intriguing inconsistencies and juxtapositions that Alec keeps noticing and that should bother him but somehow just don't, all those things that shouldn't make sense but with Magnus still somehow do and which Alec is so absolutely breathless to be allowed to keep slowly figuring out about the other man.

Because Magnus is bright and cheerful and sparkly and genuinely friendly to everyone he meets, but there is also a certain undeniable edge to him, his entire presence having something irrefutable, something about it that is simply impossible to ignore, something everyone around him just can't help but react to.

But it's neither the ever-sparkly outer layer Magnus presents to the world nor the unyielding core of strength he hides underneath that has Alec so very caught.

No, the part that truly does him in is the fact that _all_ of it seems to promptly melt away once it is just the two of them. It's Magnus' genuine care, his gentleness, the warmth in his eyes, the way he seems to simply ignore the rest of the world, seems to push everything else aside as soon as he sees Alec.

The contrast of Magnus' sweet smile every time he asks Alec what he would like to do or whether _this_ is alright.

And all of it has Alec so utterly helpless against letting himself be ever further drawn in.

He honestly can't see how he was ever supposed to resist Magnus. How he was ever supposed to _not_ fall for this man.

* * *

Alec leans forward, further into Magnus where his boyfriend is sitting up on the kitchen counter, thighs bracketing Alec’s hips, as they make out.

He groans as teeth nip slightly at his lower lip, as Magnus pulls away just enough to meet his gaze, eyes glinting at him, dark and blown-out with desire, before he is once more leaning in, warm lips on his, tongues languidly sliding together.

Last night was the first time Alec stayed over at the loft, the first time they really had a full night to themselves.

Which they definitely took advantage of.

Well, they have yet to actually have sex, but they’ve most certainly done _other_ things, the intimacy between them ever increasing, and just the memory of yesterday – of Magnus on his knees in front of him, swallowing him whole, eyes glinting up at Alec, pure desire and heated want – sends molten heat shivering down his spine, has him pressing just a little closer, fingers curling a little tighter around Magnus’ hips, using his hold on him to press them just that little bit closer together.

Alec has been utterly incapable of making himself stop touching Magnus this entire morning, not with his boyfriend looking all soft and lovely like this, not quite as perfectly styled as he usually does but somehow all the more alluring for it.

Sadly, the world doesn’t pause just because Alec would really rather like to have another couple of hours to spend with his boyfriend.

So, after a relaxed - if quick - breakfast together Alec had been planning to leave, only intending to kiss Magnus goodbye and thank him for the lovely dinner last night and the rather mind-blowing… _other_ things they did afterwards, and then the nice breakfast this morning.

But somehow they ended up _here_, pressed closely together, one of Magnus’ legs now wrapped around his hip, head leaning back against the cabinets as Alec mouths against the heated flesh of his neck, sets his teeth to where he can feel Magnus’ pulse beating rapidly underneath his skin, can’t hear anything beyond Magnus' soft moan and the rushing of his own blood in his ears.

* * *

When his boyfriend appears fully done up for the concert Magnus is taking him to tonight, Alec just about swallows his tongue.

Sure, Magnus is always perfectly styled, all expensive fabrics and form-fitting cuts, with that dark, perfectly styled hair that Alec just really wants to run his fingers through and mess it up and tug at it. Hell, there simply isn't anything about Magnus that Alec _doesn't_ find endlessly attractive.

He has even seen Magnus in a couple of different situations - on dates, at high-society events, during their random run-ins - so he feels confident in saying that his boyfriend _always_ looks perfectly put together, his makeup, clothes, accessories always perfect, never a single strand of hair out of place.

But it turns out, whatever Alec had seen before, is apparently _nothing_ compared to Magnus actually going all out.

Because _this_ is something else entirely.

There are tight, clingy pants, and heeled leather boots, and silk split almost down to his waist, several necklaces lying against the exposed skin of his chest, and there are several rings on both of Magnus' hands, highlights in his hair and glitter in his eyeliner and his lips seem to be glistening slightly…

And Alec might have momentarily forgotten how to breathe properly.

And when Magnus sees him standing there, staring helplessly and honestly a little dumbstruck, his boyfriend pauses for barely a second before he blinks at him slowly, deliberately, seductively, the corners of his lips curving up in a sultry smile. And Alec feels heat pull in his gut from how much he _wants_.

Magnus just watches him, something delighted in his eyes, sways the barest step towards him, does something that softens his entire stance, opens up his body in a way that is somehow sweet seduction and coy challenge at once.

Alec almost groans, can't _not_ follow the obvious invitation.

Two quick strides and he is pushing Magnus back against the wall, takes his lips in a heated kiss, makes it deep and hot and intense.

Loses himself in the feel of him.

Magnus _still_ makes him go to the concert.

Because, apparently, he is a damn tease.

Alec spends the entire concert wrapped possessively around his boyfriend, scowling menacingly at anyone who so much as glances their way.

And Magnus just leans back into his chest, grinning delightedly through it all.

* * *

Alec groans, panting slightly, can’t really think beyond the feeling of Magnus above him, the weight and heat of his boyfriend's body pressing him into the mattress, pinning him there.

He doesn’t even quite remember how they made it from the entrance to the bedroom and onto the bed.

They are both still mostly clothed, barely got back from their date before Alec just hadn’t been able to help but pull Magnus into a heated kiss, right there at the door, still standing in the entrance hall of the loft, simply unable to wait any longer, to keep himself from touching Magnus.

And he desperately wants to take things further tonight, wants the next step, thinks they've most certainly waited long enough at this point. Something which Magnus is clearly fully on board with, yet another instance of this slightly unexpected dynamic between them that developed right from the start, with Magnus always seemingly waiting for Alec to somehow signal that he is ready for the next step.

It’s unexpected but definitely not unwelcome, even somewhat reassuring to know that Magnus seems utterly unwilling to take anything Alec himself might not be quite willing - or quite ready - to give.

And it’s not like they haven’t done other things. Boy, have they ever.

Still, the slow pace, the gradually increasing intimacy between them, getting to know each other, getting familiar with each other, instead of just jumping straight into bed has actually been rather nice.

Thing is, while Alec most certainly isn't a virgin as such, this _is_ still his first real relationship and his experience in the bedroom is rather limited.

And, well, he might have implied as much to Magnus but Alec admittedly didn’t really go into detail just _how_ limited.

So, Alec might have yet to mention to his boyfriend that he has only ever topped during sex, that he has _never_ bottomed before. With anyone.

But that he would really like to try. That he would actually really like _their_ first time to be _Alec’s_ first time in this.

Something hot tightens in his stomach at the thought.

Yeah.

Now, he only has to get his brain to work enough, so he can actually put that into words.

“Magnus,” he says lowly against his boyfriend’s lips.

It comes out more like a groan but Magnus still hums slightly, signaling his attention, always so very attentive towards Alec in this, as he pulls away just the slightest bit to meet his gaze, to check whether Alec wants to say something, eyes dark and full of heat and desire, and Alec actually has to swallow against the sight.

Not at all helped when Magnus uses his grip on Alec’s hips to hold him still as he grinds down, eyes focused on him, hungrily drinking in his every reaction.

His breath hitches slightly in his throat, meets Magnus' dark, delighted, hungry gaze, licks his lips at the glint of pure desire in his eyes, watches as Magnus' eyes track the movement, before he slows, hovering over him, clearly listening.

“I want,” Alec pauses. That’s not quite right. Well, he _does_ want to try bottoming, but he also needs to tell his boyfriend why he feels the need to announce that fact and is not just letting things develop naturally. “Magnus, I have never…”

His voice dies in his throat, when Magnus leans down slightly, ever closer, fully focused on Alec.

And Magnus looks so ridiculously hot right now - cheeks flushed, eyes dark and heavy-lidded, lips red and swollen from kissing - Alec is quite literally at a loss for words for a couple of seconds.

His boyfriend shifts slightly, making Alec's breath hitch at the heavy weight of Magnus on top of him, dark eyes fully staring into his.

“Darling,” he says, voice rough and low, eyes full of heat, but the brush of Magnus’ lips against his skin oh-so-very gentle. “Whatever it is, you know you can tell me. No pressure and no judgment, okay?”

Alec swallows. Knows that Magnus is getting the wrong impression, seems to be thinking Alec wants to stop or at least to put on the breaks.

Which is just about the last thing Alec actually wants right now.

And, _damn it all_, but he isn’t some blushing virgin. He can put his own desires into words.

So, he reaches up, lets his hand curl around the back of Magnus’ neck, pulls him in a little closer - always always wants him closer - so he can speak while his vision is entirely taken up by the man on top of him.

“What I’m trying to tell you is that I’ve never bottomed before. Not with anyone,” Alec says, breath hitching as Magnus’ hips immediately grind down into his, almost like he can’t quite help himself, pupils blowing wide, and Alec feels almost physically pinned by the pure desire in Magnus' eyes. “And that I really want you to be my first.”

Overpowering heat floods Magnus’ face before he is leaning down, a hot mouth pressing against his own, as he finally loses some of that easy composure he always seems to carry.

“Alexander,” he groans lowly and Alec can almost feel his breath stutter at the pure _need_ in Magnus’ tone. “Darling, you-“

But clearly, he seems at a loss for words of what to actually say. Based on the tightening of Magnus' grip on his hips, Alec thinks he might have a pretty good idea anyway.

Then, Magnus is once more leaning in, kisses him, deep and hot and intense, tongue practically owning Alec's mouth, even as his grip on him gentles once more, fingers sliding softly under his clothes, over his skin.

Alec just relaxes into the touches, as fingers move to unbutton his shirt, stroking over any newly revealed skin.

He is honestly glad Magnus doesn’t do the whole are-you-sure spiel or that entire bit about tell-me-if-you-want-to-stop. Because at this point, those things just go without saying. They’ve been working their way up to the actual sex for weeks now, have done enough in the bedroom that Magnus knows he can trust Alec to tell him if he doesn’t like something or even if he entirely changes his mind at some point.

And there is a certain - almost lethargic - reverence to the way Magnus undresses Alec. Like he has all the time in the world, like he is planning to savor every single moment of this.

And _this_, being taken care of like this, is definitely new, something Alec has never had before. The few times Alec actually had sex, when he let it escalate beyond a blow job, his partners always seemed to assume that he would unquestionably be on top, that he’d be the one taking care of them.

Which Alec is absolutely fine with, doesn’t have a problem with that at all, doesn’t even think he would have been able to let someone else take care of him like this without the emotional connection he and Magnus share.

But still, the slow care, the tender touches, the obvious gentleness, the reverence in Magnus’ eyes as he undresses Alec is enough to make his breath stutter in his throat.

Well, Alec feels like Magnus could really hurry things along at least a little.

So, he reaches out to finish unbuttoning Magnus’ shirt, brushes it aside, as always a little breathless at the sight of Magnus out of his clothes, even as he lets his nails softly rake down the skin of his chest.

Magnus groans softly, dark eyes meeting his, and Alec knows there must be something playful in his own expression, in the slight quirk of his lips, by the way Magnus’ own lips curve up in answer, absolute delight in his eyes.

Still, his boyfriend doesn’t react by hurrying things along at all.

If anything he seems even more determined to take things as torturously slow as he possibly can, like he is absolutely determined not to leave any of Alec’s skin untouched, fingers brushing over his chest, down his sides, soft lips following in their wake, hot breath against his heated skin, a tongue laving over his nipple, teeth scraping gently over skin.

And by the time they are finally both entirely naked, Alec already feels like he might be going out of his mind a little.

Then, Magnus’ lips are back on his, silken tongue tracing almost sweetly over Alec’s lips as they once more get lost in another hot and languid kiss.

A warm palm grasps his already hard erection firmly and Alec can't help but moan, hips lifting slightly.

“Magnus,” he groans lowly. God, he sounds drugged.

Teeth gently tug at his lower lip has Alec opening his eyes again, not entirely sure when he even closed them. Magnus meets his eyes, gaze full of heat and desire as he leans in for another kiss, hot and filthy, the slick and languid slide of their tongues very effectively distracting Alec from anything else that might be going on.

Like the finger slipping inside him, prepping him, slow but sure, so very careful in opening him up.

By god, does his boyfriend clearly know what he is doing.

“Oh,” he breathes, can’t help but arch slightly against Magnus’ chest, strength ripped away from him with each stroke of Magnus’ fingers against his prostate, alighting all his nerves, like electricity along his skin.

A breathy chuckle in his ear, but Alec can also hear the strain in it, can feel how Magnus is struggling to hold himself back.

Teeth drag over the skin of his neck, a hot tongue soothing the sting. And Alec moans, thinks it sounds suspiciously like Magnus’ name. Watches as that overpowering heat once more floods Magnus’ face as he finally withdraws his fingers, before he is leaning down for another kiss, lips soft, almost gentle, strangely free of any urgency, savoring almost.

The contrast of the need between them, the urgency he himself feels, and the gentle reverence of the kiss just about kills Alec.

He reaches out, has to touch more of Magnus, one hand wrapping around his back, fingers digging into the smooth skin of his shoulder, the other curving around the back of his head, fingertips tangling into his hair, dampened with sweat.

Their eyes meet. And Alec stares back, heavy-lidded, licks his lips. Can see the hunger flashing through Magnus’ eyes as they follow the motion, cheeks flushed, his breathing slightly unsteady, lips parted, eyes completely focused on him as he fully settles between Alec’s thighs.

The feeling of Magnus pressing inside, filling him, it's so good and almost too much at the same time.

His head thunks back into the pillows and there are a couple of moments where Alec kind of forgets which way is up and which way might be down, the only thing he can see or feel or hear is _Magnus_. Magnus above him, skin on skin, hands gripping his hips, as he presses inside, panting breaths against the skin of his neck.

Alec can feel his fingers digging into his skin when he finally stills, fully seated inside him.

“Darling, you feel so good,” Magnus groans lowly, breath hot against his lips as he holds himself still.

“Magnus,” he moans, when he finally can’t take the wait any longer. He _needs_ Magnus to do _something_.

And clearly his boyfriend can tell, because he finally starts to move.

Shallow, testing thrusts at first, eyes dark and heated and so very intent on Alec, ever-attentive, fingers brushing over his skin, soft and reverent. Adoring almost.

And Alec just doesn’t have the words right now to tell him that he is okay, that he is so much more than just okay, that he desperately needs Magnus to give him _more_.

Instead he tightens his fingers in Magnus’ hair, pulls him down for a messy kiss, hot and filthy, lets the fingers of his other hand dig into his shoulder, knowing he is leaving crescent marks in his skin.

Clearly, Magnus gets the message even without words.

Because he finally starts moving in earnest. Thrusts growing deeper, longer, _harder_. Until his hips are snapping forward in a proper rhythm, and Alec’s mind is almost fuzzy with the heat of it all, vision blurring whenever Magnus hits that perfect spot that makes Alec _need_ like an addict.

Then, Magnus’ hand is back on him, curling around his erection, and Alec can already feel his orgasm approaching, torn between desperately wanting to come and wanting to stay right here forever.

Not that Magnus gives him much of a choice, not letting up in the slightest, driving him ever closer, and when Alec finally does come, that coil of heat inside him finally snapping, all of his senses are filled with Magnus, the feeling of his heat inside Alec, the sight of him hovering above, the sound of him lowly moaning his name, the scent of him surrounding him on all sides.

His vision is slightly hazy with it all, the heat and the pleasure, but he can’t really make himself look away as he watches Magnus come as well, the image sending yet another shiver of molten electricity through him.

They collapse into a sweaty heap, both of them unable - and unwilling - to move for a couple of moments.

Because, _damn_, that was intense.

Finally, Magnus is moving, pulling away just the slightest bit, enough to press the gentlest of kisses against Alec's lips - the look in his eyes still heated but also lazily content and so full of utter adoration as they drag over Alec's features - before he finally moves to pull out, possibly even to pull away.

Alec immediately tightens his arms around him, simply not quite ready to let go yet, and Magnus pauses briefly, but then just hums softly, once more easily settling mostly on top of Alec, warm breath tickling his skin as he nuzzles against Alec's collar bone, arms wrapping firmly around him.

And Alec just relaxes into his tight embrace, happy to just lay here for a while, to bask in this moment, and to listen to each other breathe. He doesn't think there is anywhere in the world where he'd rather be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, various snippets of various dates in various scenarios. Hope you liked the glimpses into the beginning of their relationship :) The smut admittedly kind of got away from me but I still tried to keep it from turning explicit while also suited for mature rating… Not sure whether I succeeded in that, though XD
> 
> Would love to know what you think :D
> 
> And thanks so much for your comments and kudos! You guys are wonderful (*^^*)


	8. Meeting the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the family (with game night wars and probably non-poisoned food)

Alec calmly stands at the sidelines, watching the fight currently going down in the ring. Beside him, Izzy is just as focused, sizing up both of the fighters and probably trying to figure out which one of them would be more fun to go up against.

It’s Sunday and the two of them were in the mood for some exercise beyond just hitting the gym, so after their normal workout, they decided to visit one of the newer fighting places in the city, one they haven't managed to visit so far.

It's not the nightclub sort of place but rather one of the places in the city where fighters go to spar. If anything, it looks more like a warehouse than a gym or an actual fighting ring. And it also means, there are no spectators, no overly excited crowd, no betting.

While Alec and Jace generally prefer clubs for fighting – if only for the high-adrenaline atmosphere and because that’s where most of the other truly good fighters tend to go –, Izzy very much prefers these sorts of places. If only because she tends to find far more people willing to fight her at places like these, where the stakes aren’t nearly as high.

Most guys - especially, the testosterone-laden, overly muscled fighter sort - seem to have a rather amusing fear of getting their ass handed to them by a girl in front of an audience.

Which also perfectly describes the two fighters currently in the ring.

Alec tilts his head. The two men currently fighting aren’t actually bad as such, both of them clearly able to take a hit – or ten – without showing any sign of stopping. But... They are also both so overly muscled, clearly having sacrificed speed for building up pure strength, their movements _so damn_ _slow_, that Alec wouldn’t call their fight anything even resembling _exciting_, either.

Although, it seems like the fight is finally nearing its end. The bigger guy lands another hit, another, _another_. And then, finally, the other guy goes down.

_About time_, Alec thinks sardonically. _That certainly took long enough._

Although, from beside him, Izzy comments to the winner, "You got some moves." Seems like she decided she wants to fight this one.

The comment immediately gets her the guy’s attention, and as soon as he spots Izzy, a leer is spreading over the guy’s face.

"Yeah? Why don't I take you home?" He smirks, the insinuation clear as he steps closer. "So, I can show you some of those moves, up close and… _personal_."

And Alec isn't amused. At all. 

No one gets to talk to one of his siblings like that.

But beside him Izzy is already smirking and thus Alec just remains where he is. They both know she can take this guy. The time where he still had to step in and handle his siblings’ fights has long-since past.

Alec should know. Seeing as he is the one who trained them.

And as his sister cheerfully steps past the guy into the ring, Alec already knows how this is going to end. Because, well, if you are going to hit on Izzy, you better make sure you are actually able to handle her. Which guys generally just... aren't.

As expected, the entire fight lasts about ten seconds. Well, if you can call it a ‘fight’ at all.

Izzy twists out of the guy's reach, a spinning kick to his legs making him lower himself into her reach, another kick and he’s doubled over, a knee to the face. And the guy is already flat on the floor, groaning.

Yep, Alec trained his siblings well.

There is a victorious smile on her face as Izzy steps closer to her opponent on the floor. “Still want to take me home?” she asks lightly, voice dripping with amused condescension, even as she quickly glances over at Alec, as always wanting to get his assessment of her fights, no matter how short they might turn out to be.

Alec just smirks at her approvingly. Watching his sister take down misogynistic assholes is always a sight to behold.

He also never feels even the slightest bit sorry for any of the guys she takes down. If anything, it's their own fault for dismissing her. Nothing pisses Izzy off more than not being taken seriously as a fighter just because she’s a girl. And guys never seem to realize their mistake until they are already on the floor, Izzy's healed boot on their throat.

Although, it usually only takes her one fight in a new gym to establish herself as an actual fighter in everyone’s eyes.

Which, however, doesn’t seem to be the case this time, as another fighter promptly leers at her from the sidelines, "Well, damn, baby, that's _hot_. How about I fight your pretty-boy boyfriend over there and you come home with me afterwards?" He sneers mockingly at Alec. "Show you what a _real_ man is like."

The other guys standing around promptly jeer with him. Because, of course, they do.

Alec is close to simply rolling his eyes at it all.

Izzy, however, just looks over at the guy, the grin on her face only widening. "_Pretty-boy boyfriend_?" she asks, honest laughter in her voice as she briefly glances at Alec, then back at the other fighters. "You mean _him_? My_ older brother_? The one who coincidentally also taught me everything I know about fighting?"

Rather abruptly, the jeering cuts off, and the guy who just spoke blinks at her for a couple of seconds, before he finally glancing over at Alec, suddenly something quite a bit more careful in his eyes now.

And Alec shifts the slightest bit, lets his arms drop to his sides, stance changing from casual to loose-and-ready, easily recognizable as a fighter's stance.

Before he just raises an expectant eyebrow at the guy.

Sure, normally Alec only fights those who'll present at least a bit of a challenge in a fight - unlike this guy who he'd have out-for-the-count in two seconds flat - but he is still absolutely willing to put this guy in particular through a wall or two anyway.

See, his sister might be more than capable of handling herself, doesn't need him to fight her battles for her. But that in no way means Alec particularly _enjoys_ hearing guys leer at her like she is just some piece of meat.

And based on everyone's suddenly rather uncomfortable expressions, they can clearly tell that Alec would be _more_ than happy to teach them that particular lesson.

In detail.

And with enthusiasm.

Rather unsurprisingly, he goes unchallenged._ Bummer._

+++

“But seriously, Alec,” Izzy is saying on their way home, looking rather relaxed after her fights earlier. Clearly, the chance to blow off some steam by beating a couple of misogynistic assholes into the ground has done wonders for her stress levels. “You _have_ to bring Magnus over at some point.”

She’s been nagging him about getting to meet Magnus for weeks now. Not that she’s wrong. If anything, Alec absolutely agrees, honestly looking forward to introducing Magnus to his siblings as _his boyfriend_.

But she's also been acting like Alec and Magnus have been together for years and like he's been purposely keeping her from meeting his boyfriend. _Instead_ of them having been dating for about a month now and both of their schedules tending to keep them so stupidly busy that they barely have enough time enough for the _two_ of them to go on a date, despite both of them doing their absolute best to make time for each other.

“Sure,” he finally sighs. “He's actually asked me about meeting you as well a few times now.”

Izzy's grin just widens. "See? Great minds and all that."

Alec gives a purposely skeptical hum, promptly earning himself a swat to his shoulder from her, before he adds with a shrug, “Honestly, it's mostly a question of getting all of our schedules to match up. His work schedule is just as insane as mine.”

Izzy huffs but nods, definitely something understanding in her expression now. It's not like this is in any way news to her, what with Alec rather frequently complaining about how difficult it is to get his and Magnus' schedules to align.

And, well, _today_ would actually have been kind of perfect for Magnus to officially meet his family - seeing as it's Sunday and one of those rare days where Alec actually has off on the weekend - but he's had this day reserved for his siblings them since quite some time back, since before he and Magnus even became a thing.

He had a late day at work yesterday – security for some art gallery thing – and only got back home in the early morning last night, but since it's his day off, he actually got to sleep in for once, before he and Izzy went to work out a little, while Max is finishing his assignments from school and Jace finishes his shift at the bakery he works at.

But all four of them have kept their evening entirely free.

Because later today, once they are all back home, they are going to have a family night. They'll cook something for dinner – read: Jace is going to cook while the rest of the will be relegated to chopping duty – and actually spend some time together. It feels like forever since they've last done that.

And later on, maybe they'll watch a movie if they can agree on something. Or - if Max gets his way - they might play some board games instead.

Point is, they had this day planned out for weeks now, and - wanting to see his boyfriend as much as he can or not - Alec also doesn’t like going back on his word where his siblings are concerned. They so rarely actually manage to spend time together with all four of them.

"Do you know whether Magnus is free today?" Izzy suddenly asks from beside him.

Alec blinks. "I don't know," he replies. He never actually asked what Magnus' plans are for today, simply having told his boyfriend that his day was already entirely booked.

"Why don't you ask him?" she continues, something sly in her expression. "I mean, if he's free he could always join us for dinner."

Hm, that’s not even a bad idea… Somehow that hadn't even occurred to him as an option before.

And he knows what Izzy is doing, knows she is simply trying to force his hand in inviting Magnus over.

But, well, anything that lets him spend more time with Magnus – even while also surrounded by his siblings – quite honestly just sounds like an excellent idea to him.

+++

Alec is admittedly a little... well, he wouldn't say _worried_ as such, but at least a little nervous about Magnus coming over to his place for the first time.

But, well, he’s _seen_ his boyfriend's loft. And he simply can't help but compare it to their own tiny apartment.

Their place is only two-bedroom, meaning they all share - Jace and Alec in one, Izzy and Max in the other – even if the rooms themselves are big enough for them to have put in broad, floor-to-ceiling, wooden partitions the moment they moved in, separating the bedrooms neatly into two and thus they at least all have their own space by definition.

Well, Alec certainly doesn't envy Izzy for soon having to share a room with a teenager... Still, with Jace and Alec being the ones in and out of the apartment at all hours of the day for their jobs, it still makes most sense to keep the rooms as they have them now.

And after three years, they've also simply gotten used to it and actually kind of adore their apartment.

Sure, the bathroom is tiny, considering that four people live here, but at least the kitchen is pretty decent and they have a comparatively large dining-and-living room. Which is where they spend most of their time anyway.

And it's _their_ space. Every corner of their apartment is filled with a mixture of their things, and there isn't nearly enough space for all of their stuff but they still make it work somehow, even if they had to repurpose the hallway coat closet to store Jace's bicycle instead of their actual coats - after Izzy almost broke a leg one night when she came home late and didn't see it in the dark - and their dining room table is almost always entirely taken up either with Izzy's tech or Jace's books or Max's school projects.

But they also love it. Their little haven, their place to retreat to, to hide from the rest of the world.

_Home._

Which, however, doesn’t change the fact that their entire apartment probably fits twice over into Magnus' living room alone, so excuse Alec for being at least a little self-conscious about it.

Still, the obvious delight in his boyfriend's voice when Alec had called him earlier and asked whether Magnus was free and whether he'd like to join the four of them for dinner and game night, had been really rather heartwarming. So, Alec thinks the slight nerves he might be feeling right now are definitely worth it.

A thought that is only confirmed when he opens the front door and finds Magnus standing there looking stunning as ever, a bright smile on his face and something truly happy in his eyes as soon as he sees Alec.

"Hi,” Alec greets, feeling a slight smile curving his lips. Swallows. "You look amazing," he then says. Can't not.

Because Magnus looks simply stunning in a vaguely asian-style, blue patterned shirt, some sort of black leather jacket on top, tailored grey pants, and the shiny leather boots, the necklaces, the rings…

_By the gods, how does he always look so damn _perfect_?_

"Why thank you, darling," Magnus just replies warmly, even as he leans in for a soft kiss. Then, murmured against his lips. "Thank you for inviting me.”

And when he pulls back slightly, there is something so bright and endearingly excited in Magnus' eyes - apparently at the fact that Alec invited him over for family dinner, which is just all kinds of adorable - that Alec can't help but let his smile widen, the hand on Magnus' waist moving to curl further around his back, pulling his boyfriend in a little closer.

"Of course," he says, pulls him in again for another soft kiss. "I'm glad you could come." Then, he grins slightly. "Though, fair warning, don't eat anything that Izzy offers you."

Magnus raises his eyebrows amusedly.

"I'm serious," Alec intones. "Her cooking tends to turn out either inedible or vaguely poisonous."

“Duly noted,” Magnus grins, looking up at him. And, good lord, but Alec could honestly just stay right here, wrapped around his boyfriend, all night and not get tired of simply watching Magnus smile as Alec holds him close.

But then, someone is clearing their throat behind Alec.

Izzy. Who is standing about a step behind him, practically vibrating in place.

Ah. He might have kind of forgotten about his siblings being here at all, as always more than a little distracted by Magnus’ presence, can’t be bothered to pay anything else any attention whatsoever.

"Oh, right," he says, blinking once before turning slightly. "Magnus, this is my sister Izzy. Izzy, Magnus."

"Hi," she promptly chirps brightly.

"Hello, Isabelle," Magnus returns warmly. "It is wonderful to finally meet you."

"Likewise," she grins. "I heard so much about you." And then, she is practically skipping forward to pull Magnus into a hug, despite him still being mostly tucked into Alec's side. But Magnus doesn’t even hesitate before he is already returning the gesture with his free arm. "And, also, I absolutely _love_ that eyeshadow," she rather randomly tags on.

"Why thank you, my dear," Magnus smiles brightly in reply. "And may I just say, I _adore_ that necklace you're wearing."

Her grin just widens, clearly delighted to have someone around to talk fashion with, something Jace, Alec, and Max really have no interest whatsoever in.

And Alec just watches as his sister and boyfriend chatter on about fabric choices and bond over nail polish and the problems of finding the right accessories to go with an outfit and he honestly doesn't even understand half of what they are saying. But the grin that he hides by not-so-surreptitiously pressing a soft kiss against Magnus’ temple, lets his lips linger there as his boyfriend just presses the slightest bit closer into his side, is still ridiculously broad.

Despite Alec's earlier nerves, when they finally make it past the entrance into their apartment, Magnus not only doesn't seem to see anything wrong with their tiny place, doesn't so much as blink at the small space, not beyond just glancing around interestedly once.

Before he just follows Izzy into the kitchen and then promptly offers Jace his help in making dinner.

Oh, did Alec forget to mention that his already-ridiculously-perfect-boyfriend also knows how to cook like a five-star chef? Because, of course, he does.

And, well, it also rather warms Alec’s heart just how well Magnus and Jace are getting along, the easy sort of rhythm they seem to almost immediately adopt in the kitchen almost a little fascinating to watch.

It also has Alec, Izzy, and Max feeling rather useless.

What Alec said earlier about Izzy's cooking might be absolutely true, but she is also admittedly not the only one who is less-than-talented in the kitchen.

They learned long ago to rely on Jace for most anything that requires more than just sticking it into the microwave, seeing as the height of Alec's cooking skills is breakfast foods like bacon or scrambled eggs, Izzy can barely be trusted to make edible Mac'n'Cheese from the box, and Max likes to 'experiment' as he calls it whenever they make the mistake of letting him into the kitchen.

So, somehow it ends up with Jace and Magnus cooking, Max setting the table, Alec finding himself relegated to taste-tester, and Izzy making - rather unhelpful - comments from the sidelines.

Magnus fits in perfectly. And Alec absolutely adores it.

Dinner is great.

Not only the food, but the evening is also full of easy conversation, mostly Magnus asking his siblings questions about school and work, while he also cheerfully answers all of their questions in return.

Max promptly uses the chance to lament about some project he has to do for school, while Izzy tells stories about some of the rather odd things she unavoidably came across when she fixed people's hard drives, and Jace has them all in stitches with a couple of anecdotes from way back when he used to work at a call center.

Well, the one thing that does come up during conversation which Alec honestly would have wished _hadn’t_ quite become a topic yet, is his and his siblings' shared hobby of fighting.

When Izzy mentions her fight earlier at the gym and Jace promptly jumps in with a story about his fight from last week, there is suddenly something like an epiphany in Magnus' eyes as he glances at Alec. Most likely the realization that Alec’s claim of ‘training his siblings to fight’ isn’t just in a gym sparring scenario, a fact that Alec might admittedly have so far avoided mentioning to his boyfriend.

Still, after a glance at Alec, Magnus doesn't actually say anything right then, instead just continues to listen to his siblings’ stories.

Alec is fairly certain that this particular topic will come up again the next time it's just the two of them. Which is rather understandable, all things considered.

Still, for now he is grateful for the brief respite, much preferring to have this particular discussion with Magnus _without_ his siblings present.

But aside from that, dinner is great.

Or rather, it's kind of insanely wonderful to be honest and also more than a little relieving to see how well Magnus gets on with his siblings.

It makes Alec feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside.

And if some of that warmth might also have something to do with the fact that he spends most of dinner with his fingers intertwined with Magnus’, their hands settled on his knee under the table… Well, that’s entirely _their_ business, now isn’t it?

After dinner, they move to the living room. Which admittedly just means they move from the dining table over to the couches a couple of steps away, but still.

Max doesn’t even ask before he’s taking off to get one of their board games - knowing him, it'll be either Catan or Risk - while Izzy disappears briefly to god-knows-where and the three of them start moving everything they need to the living room.

"So, is there anything I should know about game night in this house?" Magnus asks him with a slight smile, just as Max returns with - _who would have thought_ \- Risk in his hands and a broad smile on his face.

At the question the three of them can't help freeze ever so briefly, before trying to play it off by continuing to nonchalantly set up the game, even as Alec replies utterly casual, "Not really, no. We don't really get too serious about games or who ends up winning." He gives a nonchalant shrug.

Which is complete bullshit.

All four of them get stupidly competitive over anything that _can_ be won and literal wars have been waged between them over the years, including literal _alliances_ formed and broken in various constellations depending on the game, running tallies for each game to keep track who is the current all-time champion, and there is always – _always_ – a whole lot of gloating involved from whoever comes out on top and just as much pouting from those who didn't.

And apparently, Magnus can read at least some of that on his face, his eyes narrowing a little as he watches Alec rather intently for a couple of seconds. Alec just makes sure to keep his expression all casual and nonchalant. Which only seems to serve to make his boyfriend even _more_ suspicious.

But when Magnus finally glances over to look at his brothers - who are by now in the process of setting up the game - Jace is looking perfectly innocent and Max is hiding his gleeful smirk behind the instruction manual.

So, in the end, Magnus just nods slowly in seeming acceptance.

And Alec would even feel bad about bullshitting his boyfriend but, hey, this is serious business. He is only two wins away from overtaking Izzy as the all-time Risk champion. This is important stuff.

Speaking of, Izzy reappears, promptly taking her usual spot on the other end of Jace's couch, cheerfully glancing around, before she is focusing on Magnus with a slight grin, "So, did they already warn you about just how seriously we take games here? Or the fact that there is no chance of you possibly beating me at this game?"

"Hey! You only took the title from me last year," Max immediately protests, clearly unable to help himself and preventing any chance they might have had to play Izzy's comment off as a joke.

There is a pause.

Then, Alec can see Magnus' eyebrows rise slowly.

"You don't say," his boyfriend comments, voice utterly casual and neither glancing at Alec sitting on the couch beside him, nor Jace who is suddenly very focused on pouring them all some more water to drink, or even Max, who looks rather sheepish now.

Izzy clearly picks up on the odd reactions from everyone else, looking between them. "Yeah," she replies with a raised eyebrow of her own. "They already warned you?"

Beside him, Magnus is casually leaning back in his spot of the couch now, not looking bothered in the least by the revelation. If anything, he seems to be the very definition of lazy relaxation. "_Oh, no_," he tells Izzy. "They very much didn’t. Your brothers in fact went out of their way to assure me how much all of you _don't_ care about winning or losing in this house."

A pause. And then, Izzy is smirking.

However, Magnus just continues, perfectly nonchalant, "But all the better.” A slight, casual shrug. “I mean, why play if you don't care about winning, right? And, well, I haven't lost a board game in _years_, so all the better if there is going to be some actual competition here."

And finally he glances over at Alec.

There is a slight mischievous curl to Magnus' lips, coy challenge, eyes bright and focused on him. And Alec is utterly helpless against the slight flush of heat he can promptly feel seeping along his skin.

Game night with Magnus isn’t all that different from how it usually goes, even if it doesn’t quite end how they might have envisioned it.

Because Magnus certainly wasn’t exaggerating when he claimed to rule at board games, not at all helped when he and Izzy then decide to team up, utterly dominating the rest of them. Of course, Jace, Alec, and Max react by teaming up as well, but they realize pretty quickly that they don't really stand a chance against the two of them.

Alec still can't seem to quite stop smiling throughout the entire night.

There is just something about this, about sitting on his couch, in his apartment, in his home, arm wrapped around his boyfriend. Magnus who is comfortably leaning into Alec’s side, all the while grinning gleefully at Jace.

Alec himself can’t help join him in smirking at Jace as his brother swears up a storm about Magnus' latest move that cost him his last hold on Europe. Max is still pouting at having been eliminated by Izzy last round, and Alec himself hasn't been playing for several rounds already, his own boyfriend having mercilessly kicked him off the board in retaliation for having tried to trick him earlier, a project Izzy had all too cheerfully joined Magnus in.

In the end, Magnus and Izzy each rule half of the world, before they finally – and under rather disturbing, megalomaniac giggling – agree to just share world domination, letting the game end in a draw.

And Alec is glad that Magnus waits until they are all busy cleaning up the game, before his boyfriend leans in, pressing close to Alec, eyes glittering coyly as he whispers a rather salacious comment about megalomaniac overlords and their _consorts_ into Alec’s ear.

The conjured image has an immediate and rather fierce blush heating his neck, threatening to spread over his face even as he fights ruthlessly to suppress it.

So, he is rather glad that his siblings are still distracted by bickering about whether a draw counts as a win for Izzy’s all-time Risk score or not.

Yeah, let them focus on figuring out that truly important question. While Alec drags his boyfriend off to show him a… _different_ part of the apartment.

So, yes, game night with Magnus there might be a little different but, if anything, Alec thinks it's somehow even _better_.

+++

Alec is cleaning up the kitchen after their game night.

He just said goodbye to Magnus, his siblings thankfully having made themselves scarce for a bit, Izzy likely taking on the herculean task of getting Max-on-a-sugar-rush to go to bed, while Jace disappeared for a shower.

Magnus had refused Alec's offer of a ride home, saying it was entirely unnecessary for Alec to make the trip back and forth despite having to get up so very early tomorrow, when Magnus could just as well call a cab.

And then, his boyfriend had leaned in, hand on Alec’s chest, had kissed him goodbye.

Even now, the memory of the kiss has Alec still where he is standing in his kitchen, eyes drifting into the middle distance, breathing out softly.

There had been something about that kiss, something somehow even warmer, softer, so gentle and _tender_ between them as they kissed goodbye. Kissed goodbye after Alec had finally taken that last step of letting Magnus in, letting him truly meet his family, the thing he treasures most in this world. The entire evening might have come about rather spontaneously, but clearly Magnus had still been fully aware just what letting him join them for family night had meant to Alec.

It had all been said without words, all been contained in that one kiss. 

And even, now, about half an hour later, Alec’s chest still feels warm, skin still tingling where they had been pressed together, his heart still full of something bright and warm and so very very soft.

A light scuffing noise from behind him brings him out of his thoughts and Alec doesn't even have to turn around to know that it's Izzy coming into the kitchen.

She is already in her pajamas - meaning soft shorts and one of Jace's old t-shirts - when she steps up beside him, and when she leans a little closer, Alec just automatically lifts his right arm for her to fit herself against his side.

They stand there for a couple of minutes, watching the outside through their kitchen window, comfortable silence between them as they watch the mostly empty street in front of their building, gazing at the bit of sky they can actually see from here.

It's Izzy who finally interrupts the relaxed silence. "I _like_ him," she says. Short and simple and absolutely, straightforwardly honest.

And Alec feels relief run through him, that slight anxiety he has been carrying around with himself finally lifting off his shoulders. Sure, it had been obvious that Izzy seemed to like Magnus. But hearing her say it, hearing her actually _approve_ is still different.

Because Max might be his ward, the one who relies on him and for whom Alec would literally do _anything_, anything to keep him safe, to protect him. And Jace might be his best friend, the one who simply _gets_ him, who knows him, who most of the time doesn't even have to _ask_ in order to know what Alec might be thinking.

But Izzy? Izzy is his rock, his pillar. The one he leans on, the one who holds him up when things become too much, the one who is always _right there_ to pick up the slack whenever Alec simply can't quite manage on his own. And he honestly doesn't know what he would have done if Izzy of all people had turned out not to like Magnus.

Because Alec has a strong suspicion that he might already be well past the point of just crushing on Magnus, or being infatuated with him, or possibly even past falling in love with him. He is actually fairly certain that there is no more ‘falling’ involved at this point.

So, hearing Izzy approve of Magnus is worth more to Alec than he could possibly say.

She continues after another couple of seconds, "And I certainly get now, why you are so captivated by him. He is rather... _dazzling_, isn't he." She tilts her head slightly to grin up at him and he feels his lips quirk up in answer.

Because,_ isn't that the truth. _

There is a noise behind them as Jace comes ambling into the kitchen, pauses, and then promptly makes his way over to them.

"Are we already talking about Magnus having earned the family seal of approval?" he asks. And even as he talks, their brother is stepping up on Izzy's other side, arm wrapping around her back to land on Alec's shoulder, joining them in watching the outside.

“Of course,” Izzy grins. Then, with an impish glint in her eyes, “Although, only on the condition that he agrees to take the Lightwood name once the two of them inevitably get married.”

Jace grins as well but still pretends to nod importantly, before tilting his head. "Well, or at the very least hyphenate," his brother then adds on magnanimously.

And Alec just sighs out in exasperation at their antics, even as his arm squeezes around the two of them, smile still on his face, his chest still warm and heart so full.

By god, he is so incredibly, stupidly _happy_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Some more fluff. You know, for diversity XD Also, I just couldn’t resist including the scene that inspired me to write this fic in the first place :)
> 
> And I’m sorry if this chapter seems a little disjointed but I’ve been struggling a lot with editing this fic, mostly because my muses decided to build a rather detailed ‘verse around it (most of which is however told from Magnus' POV which I can't actually include at this point without giving away everything that's going on in the background). So, editing took me forever and, with all that back and forth, I really hope that I didn’t unintentionally leave anything important out …
> 
> Would love to know what you think :D
> 
> Also, next chapter will have a couple of revelations coming up, so there will be a smidgen of angst, though it should all be resolved rather quickly as well. And there is likely going to be two more chapters to this, three at most. So, the end is drawing near :)
> 
> And thanks so much for all your kudos and your lovely lovely comments (*^^*)


	9. The fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The revelations - part one (or the 'what do you mean, you have faults after all?!')

After game night and an entire evening of Magnus being badgered by his siblings, Alec honestly expects the topic of their fighting to come up soon between the two of them.

He's nervous about the conversation but also prepared for the topic, has mostly figured out just what he wants to say. He just hopes that Magnus will be understanding about this, not only the fighting itself but also the fact that Alec might have - possibly somewhat intentionally - made 'I like to fight and also train my siblings to do the same' sound like something other than what it actually is, that he has left Magnus in the belief that whenever Alec talks about his matches in the ring, he means going to boxing gyms rather than underground fight clubs.

And, sure, he knew this conversation was coming, knew that they'd have to talk about it at some point, that if Magnus didn't ask about Alec's regularly bruised knuckles at some point, he'd have to bring it up himself.

Still, he hasn't been particularly looking forward to this discussion either.

For one, he's fully aware that his sort of fighting isn't really a normal hobby. Even though his actual hesitation to talk about this freely until now, mostly stems from somewhere else entirely. Namely, Izzy.

Izzy who has been in several relationships before, some of them rather serious, and all of which broke apart once her significant others realized that when she says 'I fight in my free time' she really does mean _fight_, as in bare-knuckle, full-out, give-it-your-all, don't-care-about-the-bruises kind of fighting.

Her boyfriends never seemed to deal well with the idea that not only would she likely be the one coming out on top in a physical struggle, but they also very much disapproved of the enjoyment of violence inherent in a hobby like theirs.

Alec has had his little sister clambering into his bed at night, settling into a lump of misery under his covers, seeking comfort after yet another guy decided they couldn't deal with a girlfriend who'd be able to hand them their asses on a platter in a physical fight far too often.

So often, in fact, that it may have given him a bit of a complex at this point.

Because if _Izzy_ can't make a guy stay after they hear about their fighting, well, how does _Alec_ even stand a chance.

And that's without even mentioning Alec's additional, far more brutal fighting whenever they can't quite make ends meet, when they need some cash to tide them over into the next month and he goes to seek out fights in places he'd usually do anything to avoid, fights where real injuries are not only a possibility but part and parcel of the match itself.

The sort of fighting he'd never seek out if he had a choice. The sort of fighting even his siblings disapprove of.

So, yes, he _has_ been kind of afraid how Magnus might react once Alec finally comes clean about it all.

He knows that the chances of Magnus simply taking this as though Alec's fighting were just another normal hobby is pretty much nil.

Although until now, they've also kind of been avoiding this topic. Not only on Alec's end but also on Magnus', who had obviously been able to tell right from the start that Alec simply hadn't been entirely comfortable discussing it, and - in yet another example of just how ridiculously perfect his boyfriend is - Magnus had given Alec exactly what he needs and simply not asked about it.

But.

They've been dating for more than a month now. And even Alec thinks that at this point, Magnus simply deserves to know about this, no matter how anxious Alec himself might be about the topic.

So, maybe he should just bring it up, take the chance to ease Magnus into it. Maybe first be entirely honest about his and his siblings' underground fighting and leave Alec's '_other_' fights for another day to discuss.

Yeah, that seems like a good way to go about this.

But then, Alec screws up, missing his chance to ease Magnus into the topic of bare-knuckle fighting at all.

Because, right before she manages to finish one of her bigger programming jobs of the month, Izzy's computer breaks.

And they quite simply do not have the cash to replace her tech.

Izzy is scowling, angry at everyone and everything, knowing full well where the extra money to buy the parts she needs is going to come from. But Alec just shrugs, spends a day choosing a place, and then he goes to fight for the cash they need. He's used to it at some point, and can even admit that he's grateful he has a way to come up with the cash they need in cases like these at all.

But, _like an absolute fool_, he completely forgets to tell Magnus what any of this _means_.

+++

Alec steps through the door of the underground fighting ring one of the other fighters at his favorite club told him about.

It's in a basement below one of the larger clubs in the city, a pretty large space but seeming much smaller due to the inconsistent and dim fluorescent lighting, the air slightly blurred with wafting smoke, the crowd cheering and yelling and jeering as they spur on whoever is currently fighting in the ring set in the middle of the room.

As always when he goes out for this sort of fighting, Alec refused to let either Izzy or Jace come along. To both his siblings' absolute ire.

But, there only being a couple of years of age difference between them or not, he has still always been the one unquestionably in charge ever since their parents died.

Sure, in most things, he doesn't butt into their business, simply lets them do as they please, knowing that Jace and Izzy are just as responsible and just as invested in keeping them all together as he is. But in the few occasions where Alec actually chooses to put his foot down, that's quite simply _it_. It always has been.

And them coming along to these sorts of places - having either of them get involved in more than the already less-than-entirely-legal, normal underground fighting - quite simply isn't happening.

Not as long as Alec has any say in it.

They do need the money, don't really have a choice, their finances already stretched to the max as is. But just because Alec doesn't see another option than coming here in order to make ends meet, doesn't mean he'll ever agree to put that same burden on his siblings.

Not to even mention that the fights in places like these are simply different from what his siblings are used to.

These places are always run by something or someone shady, usually owned by - or at the least, beholden to - the mob or the mafia, and the fighters who lurk around in these places reflect that. As does the sheer amount of money that is involved.

But the fights in places like this are also more about the show than they are about just winning, less about how good of a fighter you are and more about how good of a show you put on, meaning you _have_ to let your opponent land a couple of hits, have to let them draw blood before you fully go after them.

At least if you don't want to be 'asked to the parking lot' afterwards.

Alec knows that with how often he's done this sort of thing at this point, there _have_ to be a couple of people in this scene who know him, even if he only shows up sporadically. And he's fairly certain that the only reason he hasn't been visited by a couple of gorillas or asked to some backroom after one of his fights by now is because - instead of just stepping into the ring, taking down his opponent with a couple of well-placed hits, and then going to gather his winnings - he puts on a show. Makes it seem like he just might be losing as he lets his opponent land a couple of hits, but always getting back up after and riling up the crowd like nothing else. Which means more bets being placed over all, which not only means more money for him but also a larger cut of the winnings for whoever runs the place.

He's most certainly not going to mess with that.

There is a reason why Alec always comes home bleeding and bruised in a couple of places from these sorts of fights.

And Alec will be damned before he ever _intentionally _lets his siblings be harmed by anyone. The hypocrisy of him doing just that where he himself is concerned be damned.

Still, he is fairly certain his siblings wouldn't accept any of that as an actual argument against them at the very least joining him at these places to watch his back.

But the thing that always has them concede to Alec's assertion about going alone is the fact that - with these places being definitely illegal - there is always the real threat of him being caught up in some sort of raid at some point. And if that ever happens, he would immediately lose custody of Max.

In which case Izzy and Jace need to have perfectly clean records, so they could try to gain guardianship over Max in his stead.

It's something they are all more than aware of. And likely also the only reason his siblings agree to stay behind.

_Good thing, too,_ he thinks as he glances around the place he has found himself in. _This place looks particularly shady._

And as he eyes some of the other fighters scattered around the room, he can already tell that some of them are of a different caliber from those you can find at the more normal fighting rings around the city.

It's no surprise. Fighters at these sorts of places always know how to fight, know how to take a hit and how to take you down with a single hit if you give them too large an opening.

Well, Alec isn't worried that he will win in the end. He never is. Not anymore.

He just knows he's not going to get out of the ring without at least a couple of bruises.

The night goes as expected.

He does three fights, as is the norm. Although, the last fighter he goes up against really knows what he is doing. And in the end, the only way Alec manages to take him down is by giving the guy an opening to exploit and then bringing him down in return.

Still, that last punch the guy lands to his ribs actually hurts for once and as Alec waits for his payout afterwards, he honestly has to check whether the guy might have cracked a rib or something.

But it's nothing he didn't expect.

By the time he makes it back to the city, pockets full of enough cash that'll last him and his siblings several months, potential unforeseen catastrophes included, he's tired and his adrenaline rush is fading and his wounds are starting to hurt, and the only thing he wants is a shower and then cuddle up to his boyfriend in bed and sleep for about a week.

So, without thinking about it further, he just redirects his bike, making his way to his boyfriend's place instead of home to his siblings.

It's not even that late yet and Magnus said he had that must-attend event he had to go to somewhere in the city.

So, Alec will hopefully have the time to take a shower before his boyfriend gets home. He feels a small smile spread over his face, not even the sting of his split lip dampening that warm feeling filling his chest at the thought of 'home'.

In hindsight, Alec blames his exhaustion and the fading adrenaline rush from his fights for him completely forgetting that _having someone to come home to_ also means that his boyfriend will see him immediately post-fight and might actually not be too happy about seeing Alec bruised and bloodied as he is right now.

He forgets until he is getting out of the shower at Magnus' place, stepping into the bedroom with nothing but a towel around his waist, smile stretching over his face when he finds Magnus back from his party already.

He forgets right until the moment when he has to watch the bright, welcoming smile slide off his boyfriend's face, eyes widening in alarm as they take in the sluggishly bleeding wounds on Alec's face and the already purpling bruises on his body.

Alec's heart just about stops at the honest horror he can see overtaking Magnus' expression, like he doesn't quite know what to say as his eyes flit over the wounds he can see.

In all honesty, it's quite the fuck-up on Alec's part.

+++

First, Alec has to convince Magnus that he wasn't just jumped in an alley but that this is just from a fight that he not only agreed to but that he also deliberately let the other guy draw blood.

That's also where he clearly loses any sort of understanding from Magnus.

"_Alexander_." It sounds choked and more than a little horrified and so desperately, helplessly, furiously angry.

Magnus is sitting on the bed and Alec is crouching on the floor in front of him - having quickly pulled on some sweat pants and a t-shirt because he simply hadn't been able to stand the look in Magnus' eyes as he kept staring at the various bruises already darkening his skin - because putting himself right in his line of sight is the only way he seems to be able to get Magnus to look at him at all.

"It's really not as bad as it sounds," Alec tries to reassure Magnus. And, _damn_, he feels bad for just showing up like this without giving his boyfriend any sort of warning. "I only ever do this as an absolute last resort."

And that's the absolute truth. Alec doesn't actually enjoy being in pain and he knows perfectly well how to take a couple of punches without taking any actual damage. Unless they really need the money and he's purposely manipulating the odds against himself so his payout will be larger.

Across from him, Magnus is frowning, entirely silent, something dark in his eyes as they keep scanning over Alec's face, like he can't quite look away but also doesn't really want to focus too much on Alec's split lip and his swelling cheekbone.

The frown on Magnus' face isn't even particularly severe.

But somehow that slight furrow in his brow feels so much worse than if Magnus were actually yelling at him for his stupidity. If anything, Alec almost wishes Magnus _would_ accuse him of something, because at least _then_ he could defend himself.

There is nothing he can say against silence.

And he can see that Magnus is struggling with what to say, clearly trying to keep his temper, trying to make himself _think_ before he says something he might regret later. Still, Alec can actually imagine pretty well what he _wants_ to say.

He only has to imagine their roles to be reversed, can imagine the horrified swooping in his stomach, the absolute fury he'd feel at seeing Magnus bruised by someone's hands. It tells Alec that he himself wouldn't react anywhere near as Magnus is clearly currently trying his best to do.

And, by god, Alec is _grateful_ that Magnus is so very clearly trying. Trying to understand, trying to keep his head.

But that doesn't change the fact that Alec still absolutely hates the waiting.

The silence stretches.

"_Why_?" Magnus finally asks, quiet, voice calm, even if his eyes are anything but, something angry still running through them.

But at least his boyfriend finally asked him a question. Alec can work with a question.

He breathes out.

And then, he tries to explain it. Explains it all.

Goes all the way back to before he ever joined the army, the training he received ever since he was young. Then, the accident, the medical bills that still eat pretty much Alec's entire paycheck every month while his siblings' jobs cover their rent, how they manage to make ends meet most months in spite of it all, but they quite simply do not have the leeway in their accounts for whenever something unplanned happens. They don't have a rainy day fund.

They manage. But not much more than that.

He tells Magnus about how precarious his position as Max's guardian is and how that is the reason why all of them have more or less put their lives on hold for now.

Tells him about how once they realized they weren't actually going to get whatever their parents left them, Izzy promptly took an indefinite sabbatical from university and simply taught herself programming, no college courses required. How Jace had actually out-stubborned Alec and dropped out of high school a month after the accident, two months before graduation, got a job, and then got his diploma via night classes on the side. How Alec – instead of following his chosen career in the military or joining the Police Academy as he had always thought he might do once he got home from his tours or following his dream and join his parents' business – got a job in the first security firm that would hire him instead.

_Anything_ so they could stay together.

Which on Alec's part includes taking a couple of punches every once in a while if it means they'll have the money to tide them over into the next month.

"It's really just about staying together until Max is older, sixteen maybe. Then, the courts won't have any real hold on us anymore. Once we get there we can all refocus, can think about what we actually want to do with our lives. But for now, we just need to make sure that we get to stay together," he says. It comes out earnest - which is good - but not apologetic - which is even better.

Because Alec is truly sorry for springing this on Magnus, wants to honestly kick himself for screwing this up so badly.

But he will not apologize for being willing to do anything to keep his family together.

There is silence. Magnus' eyes are fixed on him. Dark, unreadable, but something blazing in them that Alec can't quite interpret, something that is beyond anger, beyond fear, beyond anything that Alec _recognizes_.

There is suddenly something about Magnus, something about his expression, about his entire posture that somehow screams at Alec, has something in him take notice despite the fact that until just a few minutes ago he would have sworn that between the two of them, Alec's lovely doctor of a boyfriend wouldn't ever even _register_.

And Alec honestly doesn't know what to make of the fact that his boyfriend can look like this at all.

He sees Magnus breathe out, clearly trying to calm himself, posture slightly relaxing once more. "How often do you...?" The question is half-finished and it's said too low for Alec to make out any real inflection.

But he's just glad that there still isn't any yelling, no accusations. Is endlessly grateful that Magnus is clearly doing his best to understand.

"We do underground fighting a lot but we're good at that. _Really_ good. All three of us have quite the record for winning our fights and we pretty much always come out of that entirely without so much as a bruise."

So much so, that they’ve gotten a bit of a reputation in some clubs. Especially Alec, due to his tendency for specifically taking on the top fighters wherever he goes.

"It's a bit of a hobby for us." He promptly to kick himself for making such an unnecessarily flippant comment when he sees the anger blazing back to life in Magnus' eyes. He hurries to continue, "But _this_ sort of fighting is different. I only do this when we can't quite make ends meet, when we truly need the money. It used to be more often when we were still struggling to find our feet but now it's maybe twice, possibly three times a year," he says quietly, tries to remind himself that - no matter how much it might chafe to have to explain himself about this at all - this conversation must be so much worse from Magnus' end, still faced with the evidence that Alec's particular 'hobby' does tend to end up with him deliberately hurt.

And Alec has no idea whether anything he is saying, whether anything he is trying to give as an explanation is actually making things better. He might also just be making things worse.

But at the very least he is telling Magnus the unmitigated truth.

And he can only hope that will count for something.

+++

They don't go out that night.

Not only because Alec isn't fit for company right now - what with him currently looking like someone might have taken a bat to his face - but it's also more than clear that Magnus isn't in the mood for it at all.

Instead, they order takeout before Magnus just pulls out a first aid kit and then sets about patching Alec up as they wait for the food.

In absolute silence.

And every time Alec catches sight of the dark expression on Magnus' face, eyes fixed on whatever bruise or scrape or cut he is currently working on, something pulls at him, keeps him silent as well despite how much he'd like to try and lighten the mood even the slightest bit.

It's been about an hour since their discussion and Alec is just grateful that Magnus hasn't asked him to leave yet, despite clearly needing some time to think things through, as evidenced by the ever-heavier growing silence between them.

When he's finally done patching up even the smallest scrape on Alec, Magnus sighs, sorting everything he didn't need back into his first aid kit, and then leaves to put the kit back wherever he got it from.

Alec just stays where he is on the couch, still not too sure about how to proceed, honestly somewhat uncomfortable.

But as long as his boyfriend lets him stay, there is just no way Alec is leaving. None whatsoever.

"So," Magnus suddenly speaks up from where he has reappeared in the doorway.

Alec's focus is immediately entirely on Magnus. The relief at having the silence broken is immense, but at the same time anxiety pulses through him about the possible conclusions Magnus might have drawn.

Because if it were Alec, if _he_ were the one who'd be supposed to simply watch as Magnus gets himself beaten up? Alec isn't sure whether he himself would actually be able to deal with that.

It's hypocritical and makes absolutely no sense even in his own head, but it's still the truth. Which however only makes him more anxious about Magnus' conclusion.

Magnus finally continues, eyes fixed intently on him, "So, you fight in your free time?" There is something almost too casual in his voice. And Alec only feels his anxiety increasing.

Reassuringly, his boyfriend doesn't look particularly accusing as he waits for his answer, but there is certainly nothing hinting at approval in his voice either.

God, Alec wishes he'd had the balls to tell Magnus about all of this before. Because then he'd at least have had the chance to ease into all of this somewhat. Maybe start with his actual hobby of fighting others, test the waters so to speak, before he would have had to get into the whole fighting-for-money-because-we-need-it bit.

"I do," he finally answers.

Magnus' eyes are sharp on him and he is clearly waiting for Alec to continue. To give explaining it all another go, now that their emotions have calmed down a little, now that they both have a cool head once more. The control Magnus apparently has on himself, on his temper, on his emotions is quite honestly rather impressive to see.

But if his boyfriend needs to hear him explain it all again, then so be it. So, he continues, "Izzy, Jace, and I, all three of us fight," he adds. "We train and work out normally in the gym, and on the weekends whenever we can manage we go to some of the places in the city where you can find the sort of bare-knuckle, knockout fights we do."

"Okay," Magnus says slowly, brow furrowing slightly. A pause. "What does that mean?"

Alec blinks. Then reminds himself that people not-in-the-scene might not actually be aware of the different kinds of fighting in the ring, ranging from sparring in the gym, to the arena-style, wearing-gloves-sort of matches, to not-quite-legal, bare-knuckle, knockout fights, all the way to the illegal, betting-insane-amounts-of-cash, brutal fighting that even Alec likes to avoid and only joins in on if he doesn't have a choice.

So, he finally gets up from his seat, takes a step closer to where Magnus is still standing in the doorway, needs to get across that they do the _fun_ sort of fighting. As long as they have the choice.

"We fight. One-on-one in the ring. It's a sort of subculture, usually somehow related to the nightclub scene." Thinks, if he's being honest anyway, then he should also mention everything else that is involved. "Often, there is also some betting involved, although with my fights, honestly not so much anymore."

Magnus raises an eyebrow in question. And Alec feels something in himself settle at how clearly his boyfriend is trying to be understanding about all of this, trying to actually understand.

"No use in betting if everyone knows I'm going to win," Alec says. Sure, it sounds cocky but it's also the definite truth. "All three of us have a reputation. Izzy and Jace win just as regularly as I do but we fight in different classes."

"Different classes?" Magnus asks, something almost amused in his voice. "Like weight classes in professional boxing?"

Alec tilts his head slightly, so so relieved at even that slight bit of levity. "Nothing official like that, but there are still definite classes of fighters, if only to figure out which match-ups make the most sense."

Magnus is nodding slowly, eyes still intent on him.

And Alec feels the need to add, "We really rarely _if ever_ get injured anymore."

Unsurprisingly, Magnus' eyebrows rise at that claim. And Alec knows how ridiculous it must sound, considering that his lip still stings every time he speaks.

Alec takes another step closer, needs Magnus to believe him about this. "The night we met and yesterday were the exceptions. I specifically went to seek out that sort of match because we needed the money. And even these wounds really are just superficial, blows I specifically let my opponents get in to drive the odds in my favor."

He sees Magnus clench his teeth at that.

"I'm good at it," Alec emphasizes once more, doesn't know how else to convince Magnus that tonight is an absolute exception. "Truly good. I simply don't get hurt during my normal fights anymore." He crosses the rest of the distance between them, now fairly certain that Magnus isn't going to kick him out any minute now, comes to a stop right in front of him.

There is another pause, but finally that last bit of accusation that had still been swimming in Magnus' eyes disappears.

"So, you fight." A pause. "Not just sparring, but actual fighting. Because it's _fun_ to you?" Magnus finally asks. And kudos to him for keeping the incredulity in his voice to a minimum.

Alec still nods. "Yeah." Shrugs. Doesn't really know what to add to that or how to explain further. It's not like he has an actual reason _why_ he enjoys fighting, why the physical outlet of pitting himself, his strength, his training against someone else is something that he truly enjoys.

Magnus is still watching him. "Can you show me?"

And Alec blinks, honestly startled. "What?"

"Next time you go fighting, _the normal kind_, can I come watch?" Magnus asks again, calm as you please, though there is definitely something careful in his eyes as he does. Like he isn't sure how Alec is going to react to the request.

Alec is just honestly surprised at the request. As far as he knows, none of Izzy's boyfriends ever wanted to actually see her fight, so this particular outcome hadn't even crossed his mind.

"Really?" he can't help but ask, still startled. This is not at all what he expected.

Magnus just shrugs slightly. "I honestly don't get it. Fighting for fun. If anything, it sounds absolutely absurd to me." He is again frowning slightly now. But then continues, "So, I figure, seeing it might help."

Alec honestly doesn’t know what to say. Somehow, he never expected _this_ to be Magnus' response.

Then, another frown is darkening Magnus' face. "Although, not until you've healed." He narrows his eyes at Alec, before he emphasizes, "_Fully_."

Alec blinks some more, as what Magnus is saying finally sinks in.

The sudden relief that runs through him at Magnus' apparent acceptance - relief mixed with something almost like _awe_ at the fact that his boyfriend seems to actually want to understand - is immediate, like an actual weight lifting off him. Enough so, that Alec can happily ignore the fact that his boyfriend apparently just put his foot down on Alec fighting _at all_ until he is healed from this fight.

Alec can absolutely live with that. Hell, if that's Magnus' only condition where Alec's fighting is concerned, he'll more than gladly take it.

He feels a slight smile stretch over his face, simply can't help it. Like he said, his boyfriend is damn well perfect.

"Yeah," he finally manages to reply, giddy and excited, mind already jumping to considering which club might be best in order to let Magnus watch him fight for the first time, where you get the high-adrenaline-atmosphere of bare-knuckle fighting without the bloodthirsty vibe some places admittedly have.

He shakes himself out of it, breathes out, crosses the final distance between them, eyes fixed on his boyfriend.

"Yeah," he repeats, can hear the utter adoration for this man in his own voice. "I would _love_ to show you."

Magnus just smiles, soft and careful and the echo of something painful still in his expression. The sight of it makes Alec's heart constrict in his chest, even as he also can't help but marvel at the fact that Magnus is willing to accept all of this about him as well, despite the pain it is clearly causing him.

And when Magnus finally reaches for him, clearly done with keeping his distance, pulling Alec into a soft embrace, arms gentle around him, still forever mindful of his injuries but letting Alec tuck his face against his neck, pressing the softest of kisses against his temple. As though _Alec_ is the one who deserves to be comforted right now, not other way around.

Alec just leans into him, breathes in his scent of warm earth and sandalwood and something that is purely _Magnus_.

And can't help but wonder just how he managed to find someone as wonderful and understanding and absolutely _perfect_ as his boyfriend. How he ever managed to get so damn _lucky_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I can't even tell you how often I rewrote this. Turns out, it's surprisingly hard to write a 'revelation' from the POV of the person who knew all along... And next chapter will be more revelations, this time finally about Magnus, which I'm hoping will be easier, but since I'll then have to manage the explanations entirely without the inner monologue to give some context... Yeah, I'm honestly not too optimistic about that XD
> 
> Would love to know what you think :D
> 
> And thanks for all your wonderful comments and kudos!


	10. The revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The revelations - part two (or 'wait, you're not perfect either?!')

"Darling, I need to say something that I know you won't like." Magnus says, calm, but a strange edge to his voice where he is lying next to Alec.

They are in bed, thankfully _together_ despite the upheaval earlier, no thanks to Alec's less-than-great idea to show up at his boyfriend's place without any warning while still bleeding from his fights.

They are both lying on their sides, facing each other, neither of them quite able to sleep. And Alec can't remember ever lying in bed with Magnus with this much space between them, having gotten so very used to his boyfriend always cuddling in close, either having the Magnus' warmth stretched along his side or sleeping with his own face tucked against his boyfriend's neck.

The space between them bugs him. But he also doesn't really know what to do about it, doesn't know whether Magnus is keeping his distance because he is still working through the day's revelations or whether he is simply mindful of Alec's bruises, not wanting to hurt him, or whether it's something else entirely.

So, he focuses all of his attention on his boyfriend, to show that he is listening.

"I know you won't ever agree," Magnus continues slowly, something careful in his eyes as he watches Alec. "I know you won't even _consider_ it. But I simply can't not say it so please... Just..."

Alec watches him right back, nods to show his understanding. After how accepting Magnus has been about the whole fighting thing, Alec can at least agree to listen to something he might have to say, even with the warning that it might be a little contentious.

Magnus breathes out, eyes fixed on him. "I need you to know that if you ever need money, all you need to do is ask and I'll be happy to lend you whatever sum you might need." A pause. Then, he adds on quickly, if painfully, "I know you won't take it. I _know_." Another longer pause. And then, quietly, "But I simply can't _not_ offer."

Alec watches him for a few seconds, before he breathes out slowly.

Because Magnus is right, Alec won't accept, _can't_ accept that, is simply too proud, has fought too long and too hard for his and his siblings' self-sufficiency to accept someone else's help now.

But the almost painful pleading in his boyfriend's eyes also reminds him that it is in fact not just _him_, not just _his_ sensibilities to consider, makes him think about how he'd feel if he not only had to see Magnus bruised and bleeding from someone else's fists, but also know that there is a more-than-realistic chance of it happening again.

His stomach turns at the mere thought.

So, yes, he gets why Magnus feels the need to at least offer him his help. Despite knowing that Alec won't take it. If anything, the fact that Magnus knows Alec wouldn't accept his offer shows just how well Magnus knows him.

"I know, Magnus," he finally says softly, leaning in to press a gentle, lingering kiss to his boyfriend’s lips.

Magnus breathes out, and - to Alec's relief - doesn't let him pull away fully after the soft kiss, instead finally reaching out to pull Alec to lie on his chest, arms gentle around him, clearly still so very aware of his various injuries.

There is a brief pause, before Magnus repeats, almost as though unable to help himself, "Just. If you ever truly get stuck, if there is ever a point where you really can't manage on your own anymore, I need you to know that you can always come to me."

"I know," Alec repeats in kind.

And he _does_ know, honestly doesn't even doubt that Magnus would immediately jump in to help him in any way he could, if Alec were to ever ask. And as much as he doesn't intend to ever make use of Magnus' offer, the reassurance of it _is_ still rather comforting. It's been a long time since Alec has had any sort of safety net to fall back on in case life decides to throw him yet another curve ball.

"Thank you," he adds on lowly, tilts his head to press a soft kiss to his boyfriend's chest below his own cheek.

Magnus just breathes out against his temple and Alec finally feels himself relax, now that they are apparently past this last hurdle, sighs out at the feeling of Magnus' hand running softly over the skin of his back.

There is a long stretch of silence between them, but it's the comfortable kind this time.

It's a couple of minutes until Magnus whispers against the skin of his forehead, "I _hate_ seeing you hurt."

Alec immediately tucks himself a little tighter around his boyfriend, hates the pain in Magnus' voice, hates that he himself is reason for that pain. Absolutely abhors the fact that there is nothing he can do to make it better.

+++

The next morning, Alec wakes to an empty bed.

A glance at the clock shows that it's still rather early, but the sheets next to him are cold, not even the slightest bit of heat remaining. Like Magnus got up a while ago.

Which is honestly more than a little unusual. Magnus likes nothing more than to stay in bed and cuddle for as long as he possibly can on those few mornings where neither of them has to get up early for their jobs. So, for him to be already up is... unsettling.

He sits up, glances around somewhat bleary-eyed, feels a slight, somewhat disgruntled frown cross his face when there is no sign of Magnus. He is already swinging his legs out of bed, determined to go find his wayward boyfriend and collect him from wherever he wandered off to.

So, Alec might enjoy their morning cuddling as well, might even get a little cranky if he doesn’t get to wake with Magnus in his arms. What of it?

His eyes are still barely open as he wanders off in search of his boyfriend. However, as soon as he opens the bedroom door leading to the living room, he can hear Magnus' voice, clearly talking to _someone_, even if the lack of an audible reply indicates that he is most likely on the phone with someone.

“I’m sorry, my dear," Magnus is saying. "But I am in fact _not_ willing to call back at a later point in time.”

Alec blinks, steps slowing, the frown on his face now for an entirely different reason.

Because Magnus doesn't sound at all like he usually does. His usually lilting voice sounds flat, detached, his tone commanding, almost imperious. There is none of his usual warmth in his voice.

And what Magnus says next almost feels like an ice bucket upended over Alec's head, shocking him fully awake. “Please inform Judge Rivers that Magnus Bane is requesting his immediate attention.”

Because... _Judge Rivers_.

Alec would recognize that particular name anywhere. It's the name of the judge who has been handling the case of his parents’ will, the one who has refused to take Alec's calls, any meetings they might have scheduled always mysteriously getting postponed or cancelled or plain forgotten under the pretense of 'scheduling mix-ups' or something along those lines. Alec has spent an insane amount time arguing with the man’s aides, trying to get the judge on the phone or at the very least some sort of information on the case.

He hasn’t succeeded in speaking to the man even once.

So, _why_ is Magnus calling Judge Rivers, the man responsible for keeping Alec and his siblings from getting what is rightfully theirs? Why _him_ and why _now_?

_Just what in the world is going on here?_

"Oh, do not worry," Magnus is saying flatly, likely still speaking to the man's aide. "The judge _will_ take my call."

And Alec truly doesn't know what to feel, mostly just honestly confused at what is going on here. Because there is something so certain, so assertive, so absolutely self-assured about Magnus' claim that Rivers will indeed take his call...

“I will hold. But please do be quick about it.”

Alec has never heard Magnus sound like this before. Condescension and cold impatience in his tone, the usual warmth entirely gone from his voice.

He takes another step, until he can actually see into the living room, until he can see Magnus standing by the floor-to-ceiling windows leading out to the balcony, his posture entirely relaxed, utterly unconcerned confidence in the way he holds himself. Although, it is the expression on his face that truly catches Alec's attention.

Magnus is halfway turned away from him, but even so, Alec has never seen Magnus look so cold before, expression unreadable, gaze directed towards the skyline stretching out in front of his window, clearly not having seen Alec standing a couple of feet away, his eyes so hard, something so utterly unyielding about him that it sends something almost like a shiver down Alec's spine. Disturbingly enough, Alec isn't even sure whether it's the bad sort of shiver, or possibly the exact opposite.

And then, he sees Magnus tilt his head again, clearly listening to what is being said on the other end.

“I thought he would. Thank you so much for your help,” Magnus says, but it’s so obviously barely a polite phrase rather than actual thanks, his inflection making it perfectly clear just what Magnus thinks of the aide's 'help', despite his voice staying entirely flat throughout.

Although, far more notable, it actually sounds as though Magnus is about to be put through to the judge. The judge Alec has been _unsuccessfully_ trying to speak to for years now.

Another moment of pause.

“Good morning to you too, Eric,” Magnus then says. “Thank you for taking my call.” Again, it's barely a polite phrase and somehow his voice seems to have gotten even sharper between talking to the aide and talking to the judge.

And if Alec weren't so utterly confused right now, so focused on figuring out just what is going on here, he might even be impressed by Magnus' ability to convey the full weight of his disdain with just his voice alone.

He so wishes he could hear the other side of the conversation as well.

But as it is, he’ll just have to guess at whatever the judge is saying that has Magnus replying with, “Oh, I am sure you are. But I have neither the patience nor the time to listen to your apologies for your aide's missteps. The damage their incompetence does to your reputation is your cross to bear and I have no interest in discussing it with you.”

Alec blinks. He really really wants to know what is going on here. Because, _how can Magnus talk like that to a judge?_

“How good of you to ask,” Magnus then says, and there is suddenly something rather predatory in his voice, something dark, almost foreboding. “I'm calling about a very specific issue. I have recently been informed that you are the one handling the case concerning the Lightwood will? A will that should have been read and put into action three years ago but in fact hasn't so far. Is my information correct that it is in fact by _your_ authority that it is being kept sealed?”

Alec is almost holding his breath, eyes slightly wide, so very surprised by what he is hearing he doesn't even know whether to be angry about Magnus getting himself involved with Alec's personal matters.

He doesn’t know what’s happening. At all.

“Well, then," Magnus is saying. "How regrettable that it is indeed by your authority the will has been kept from being read.” Magnus doesn’t sound regretful at all. His tone is still flat, impassive, utterly unyielding. “I would like the name of the individual that has been contesting its reading.”

Alec breathes out harshly. He's been trying to figure that out for _years_. Unsuccessfully. Still doesn't even have an inkling about who has been pulling the strings behind the scenes. And Magnus is just going to demand a name? And also clearly expects to actually _get_ it?

Alec doesn't even know whether to be surprised anymore when - after another brief pause - Magnus tilts his head almost thoughtfully at whatever he is being told at the other end.

"Well, isn't that interesting," he hums, voice dropping into something even darker, into something almost threatening. Another pause as he clearly listens. “Oh, I’m sure you had many reasons for your decision on this matter, Eric. _I_, however, care about none of them."

And Alec barely even recognizes Magnus' voice now, the detached tone, the cool dismissal. Pure disregard. Like he simply doesn't care.

Alec's lovely doctor boyfriend who always has time for everyone around him, always compassionate and gentle and so very warm in his interactions with everyone he meets. The contrast to _this_ Magnus is honestly rather jarring.

“Spare me your excuses, Eric," Magnus seemingly cuts the judge off mid-sentence. "The Lightwood family is rather near and dear to my heart, so hearing that their recent struggles have been exacerbated by an unfair ruling of the courts has me less than pleased. I expect this issue to be fixed post haste, no matter what ‘reasons’ might have been given to you previously to do otherwise.”

Alec is holding his breath. Can't quite believe what is currently happening.

Another pause.

"Eric, do not try to play the victim here. You and _everyone else who is involved in this_ know my opinions on this sort of thing very well. A judge so easily swayed by a couple of words, no matter where those words might be coming from, is not a judge I want in my city.”

Magnus pauses rather weightily.

“Yes, Eric, that was in fact a suggestion for you to leave town and find yourself a position somewhere else. In a different part of the country, preferably." Alec watches Magnus' lips curl into something less-than-kind. "I expect you to have removed yourself within the week and not to hear from you again.” The way he says it. It sounds so... nonchalant. Like commanding a judge to leave town is nothing particularly of note to him at all. “Goodbye, Eric.”

And then Magnus hangs up.

Alec just remains standing right there, too surprised, uncertain, absolutely stumped by what he just heard to even think to move. Everything he just heard... He has no idea what to do with any of it.

Still, he doesn't even try to hide his presence, even as Magnus breathes in, briefly closes his eyes. Almost like he is bracing himself for something.

Before he finally turns, eyes easily finding Alec's own.

And something about the absolute calm in his boyfriend's eyes tells Alec that Magnus not only knew he was there, listening in, but also that he was likely _meant_ to overhear this conversation. Alec doesn't know what to do with _that_ realization - the fact that Magnus apparently _wanted_ him to hear this - either.

Instead, he just stares back, no idea what to say, simply meeting Magnus' calm, if slightly shuttered, eyes, trying to get his whirling mind to settle, enough so he might at least be able to form a clear thought and formulate an actual question.

His boyfriend just watches him right back, holds his gaze. Waiting.

Though, in the end, the only question Alec manages to come up with to ask, is a careful, slightly confused, questioning, "Magnus?"

And at that he sees something flit through his boyfriend's eyes, something weighty, significant, but gone far too quickly for Alec to truly catch.

Alec has no idea what to do with any of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for some reason I've been a little stuck with this fic. I honestly have no idea why, since I already have the plot for the last chapters entirely figured out, but my muses simply aren't cooperating with letting me actually write past this point... So, I figured I'd post this bit for now (despite it making for a rather small chapter) and hope it'll help me get past this strange block.
> 
> I'd absolutely love to know what you think :D
> 
> And thanks so much for all your lovely comments and kudos!!


	11. The one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Real, honest-to-god, actual fate (or 'well, you're still perfect to me')

Alec feels like his head is swimming.

Nothing is making any sense.

He is still at Magnus’ place, still listening to his boyfriend trying to explain things. But Alec’s brain is stuck on the fact that there is apparently a big part of Magnus’ life that he hadn’t known about at all until now.

The part where Magnus, Alec’s lovely doctor boyfriend, apparently rules the city they both live in.

It makes no sense. But then again, it somehow it also _does_.

Alec can’t help but recall all those times where he had observed something about Magnus that seemed off somehow, things that didn’t seem to fit with what he knew about Magnus but that Alec had just brushed off, things he’d even delighted in as something else to be fascinated by and to figure out about his boyfriend.

The fact that Alec might have had his suspicions about there being something _more_ to Magnus - something that Magnus wasn’t even necessarily hiding, was rather freely letting Alec get glimpses of, but without ever explaining or giving him enough context to actually understand - however doesn’t change that he’d certainly never expected anything like _this_.

It’s been at least half an hour since he ‘overheard’ Magnus’ phone call to Judge Rivers, overheard his boyfriend easily getting the situation with the will sorted, and then promptly kicking the judge responsible for that mess out of ‘his’ city.

Half an hour of questions and explanations without them really getting anywhere. Because Alec has yet to even make it past that initial revelation.

Because Alec’s brain keeps circling back to the fact that _he hadn’t known_, the fact that his boyfriend kept this from him. And it has him caught between unreasonable anger and helpless frustration and a quiet but oh-so-desperate fear of ‘what if none of what we have is real’ niggling at the back of his mind.

Magnus is in front of him, just a few steps away from him, and to his credit, he _has_ been trying to explain it all to Alec, has tried to answer his questions. Which doesn’t change the fact that none of this is making much sense to him.

As evidenced by the fact that Alec keeps coming back to the exact same questions about what exactly Magnus _is_ in this city.

“We really aren’t organized crime,” Magnus says slowly, repeats what he’s been saying ever since this entire discussion started. “We actually don’t do crime _at all_.” He pauses, tilts his head slightly, before amending, “Or at least no more than anyone else does. We’re just very good at spreading our influence.”

Alec frowns slightly, uncertain what that means, whether ‘influence’ is supposed to be some sort of euphemism here while in the context of city-wide organizations and ‘family’ and ruling the entirety of NYC.

And apparently Magnus can read that question on his face as he adds on carefully, “My family is… We all have ordinary lives with ordinary jobs in ordinary fields, most of us don’t actually hold any real influence in the city at all.” A slight pause. “But. We _are_ a family of sorts and we help each other out if needed.”

Alec feels his frown deepen, tries to figure out how to fit all of this into his view of the world.

Another couple of seconds before Magnus shrugs slightly, eyes on him, clearly gauging Alec’s reaction as he continues, “Most of us really do just live ordinary lives. I mean, you’ve met Cat. You know she is a nurse but she is _also_ my right hand.”

Which, okay, Alec can admit that Catarina really doesn’t seem the type to be involved in crime of any sort.

“I’ve told you about Alaric who is next in line for DA,” Magnus is saying, seemingly determined to give Alec a list of people that are part of his family but without any sort of criminal leanings. “And another dear friend of mine works as a lieutenant at the NYPD and he’s quite likely going to make chief at some point. But there is nothing corrupt about any of them. No favors called in, no one pulling any strings, no undue influence applied.”

Alec blinks, can’t help but think that it’s honestly a little endearing for Magnus to think he has to use _other_ people’s stellar morals as proof for how his family isn’t doing anyone any harm. Like _that_ is the problem here. Like Alec ever thought Magnus would willingly be doing other people harm no matter his apparent role in their city.

He _knows_ Magnus. These recent revelations in no way change the fact that Magnus is still the most compassionate, warmest, most kind-hearted person Alec has ever met. The mere idea of Magnus using his influence to deliberately do anyone any harm, to employ tactics like extortion or blackmail or _worse_ just so he can keep his hold on the city, is honestly ridiculous.

Yeah, Alec can’t see that happening at all. Maybe it’s a little weird but the ‘right and wrong’ of all of this isn’t really much of an issue to him.

But.

What Magnus is saying right might sound nice and all, might make whatever his hold on the city may be seem quite a bit more palatable… But Alec also heard him ordering a judge out of New York with barely a few words just a little while ago, clearly not even doubting whether his demand of someone leaving ‘his’ city would be met.

And that sort of thing? That goes beyond simple ‘influence’, no matter the kind. No, that’s _power_. The real kind. And that sort of power has to come from _somewhere_.

Alec focuses on Magnus, decides to come right out with the bit that bothers him the most about all of this, “When you were talking to the judge earlier… You called New York ‘your’ city.” He sees Magnus wince slightly at that, especially when Alec then adds rather doubtfully, “You are telling me that you’re not organized crime but your influence is still so wide-spread that your family actually _owns_ New York?”

It comes out quite a bit more confrontational than he had honestly intended, somewhere between incredulous and accusing, which really isn’t the sort of tone he wants to set for this discussion. However, before he can try to soften that bit, Magnus is sighing, eyes still on Alec but something tired and cautious and resigned bleeding into his expression now, like he already knows that Alec won’t like what he is about to say next.

“No, Alexander,” he refutes.

Alec blinks, honestly a little taken aback at that.

Because, for Magnus to start denying things now… That makes no sense. Not only did Alec _hear_ him call the city ‘his’ just a couple of minutes ago, but right up until this point Magnus has also been perfectly open with his explanation. Why would he start backpedaling now?

He is already raising his eyebrows in challenge, only to be stopped in his tracks when Magnus finally adds on, “You are thinking too small.”

Alec almost chokes.

_Too small? The entirety of New York City is ‘thinking too small’? _

Magnus is still watching him, almost looking a little defeated when he continues, “Yes, New York is in fact mine. But if you are asking about my ‘family’, as you call it? Then, no, one city doesn’t cut it. At all.”

There is a pause. Something Alec is actually rather grateful for because his brain seems to simply have stalled for a second at that little proclamation.

Another few seconds, before Magnus adds on, voice calm but his eyes cautious, “We are worldwide.” He meets Alec’s eyes openly despite that resigned, almost defeated air still about him. Alec kind of hates seeing it. “My best friend for example holds the exact same position over in London, runs his city in the same way as I do mine.”

At that, Alec blinks, swallows.

_Honestly, what am I supposed to do with any of this?_

Magnus is tilting his head slightly as he continues, “New York is mine. My family has been here for a long time and the name Bane _means_ something in the right circles. I have the sort of influence you just witnessed.” Magnus shrugs, something nonchalant, apologetic, almost helpless in the movement. “The right kind of influence with the right kind of people.”

Alec watches him, somehow knowing there is more.

“It’s not something I use often,” Magnus says. “And never on those who are just doing their jobs, living their lives. But people in the right places _know_ to call me if someone gets too greedy, gets too drunk on power. Rivers getting kicked out of the city will come as a surprise to exactly no one, not even to the man himself. He knew if I ever found out about what he was doing, he’d be kicked out. It was his own decision to still go against it.”

A slight pause as Magnus meets his eyes, keeps watching him right back, expression open but the look in his eyes still cautious, still waiting for Alec’s reaction to all of this.

However, for now, Alec keeps silent. He wants to hear the full explanation. And _then_ he can draw his conclusions.

Clearly, Magnus can tell, because he then adds on, “The fact that the case with your parents’ will has gone unnoticed for so long bothers me for more than one reason.” A slight pause as Magnus’ mouth tilts down into something angry. “Because it means that there isn’t just one corrupt judge to contend with, it means that an entire line of people has to have been looking the other way for years now. Which is unacceptable.” Magnus looks at him, eyes honest, expression serious. “And anyone who might have been involved _knows_ it, knows I will be cleaning house in the coming days. I can guarantee some of them are already scrambling to hide their involvement as best they can.” The look in his eyes hardens, expression darkening. “Not that it will do them any good.”

There is suddenly something different about Magnus, a sort of uncompromising command about him, something utterly unyielding shimmering through his eyes.

And just how screwed up is it that seeing Magnus like this sends something almost like a thrill down Alec’s spine.

* * *

“Wait,” Jace holds up a hand. “You’re saying Magnus is _organized crime_?” He sounds absolutely incredulous. “He doesn’t seem the type at all,” he blinks in honest confusion.

Alec shakes his head. “Supposedly not really organized crime,” he shrugs. “At least not the crime part.”

Izzy blinks. “Okay,” she says slowly. “What does that mean?”

The three of them are in the kitchen in their apartment, Alec having gotten back just a few minutes ago after more or less fleeing Magnus’ place once he reached the limit of earth-shattering revelations he was able to handle for the day.

He breathes out, tries to push away the memory of Magnus’ expression when Alec had said he needed some space, that he needed some time.

Magnus hadn’t protested, hadn’t objected at all. But there had been something forlorn, something desolate in his eyes as he watched Alec leave. The mere memory of his boyfriend’s expression makes Alec’s heart stutter in his chest. And not in the good way.

But he honestly just needs some time to think, to make sense of things, to come to grips with everything he learned. To ask himself just how much of what he knows about Magnus might be a lie.

“I don’t really know,” Alec admits. “He said it’s about influence, not profit.”

There is a pause as Jace frowns, Izzy tilting her head, both of them clearly trying to make sense of it all. Alec would actually quite like them to. Because he can’t seem to make heads or tails of it either.

He hasn’t even gotten around to telling his siblings about all of it yet, hasn’t told them about Magnus’ claim of ‘his family’ being a worldwide organization, or that Magnus is apparently some sort of failsafe for people to call if the those in power get too greedy. Much less that Magnus called New York ‘_his_’.

“As in,” Jace finally starts slowly. “He has the same sort of influence but without the whole extortion, smuggling, illegal activities bit?”

Alec nods, then shrugs again, still caught somewhere between frustration and honest confusion. “Supposedly so. He actually said he and ‘his family’ don’t do crime at all or at least no more than anyone else and definitely not in any sort of organized fashion. He said that their hold on New York actually keeps the more unsavory practices out of the city.”

Which… The fact that big-time crime lords apparently shy away from messing with Magnus and his city, somehow seems far more notable than any hold he might have over a judge. Though, his siblings don’t actually know about that part yet either.

There is another minute of silence.

“Okay, but if that’s true,” Izzy finally says carefully. “That doesn’t actually sound so bad, right?” Her eyes are intent on him, clearly trying to read his own thoughts on the matter.

And, good lord, does Alec adore his siblings for how they are clearly trying to help him reason a way out of this, to make it seem not so bad, to get past the fact that Magnus hasn’t been entirely honest with him.

Jace is nodding as well, “I mean, if he isn’t actually organized crime, then…,” he shrugs, something sardonically amused in his voice now. “Well, it’s not like the three of us have kept things entirely above board over the years, either.”

Alec tilts his head with a slight frown. Because, _that’s actually a good point_.

He and his siblings spends several nights a week at very-much-not-entirely-legal underground fight rings, not to even mention the definitely-not-at-all-legal places Alec visits whenever he needs money. So, judging Magnus for being somewhat involved with the less-than-legal parts of the city does seem a little hypocritical.

Then again…

“He called New York _his_ city,” Alec finally sighs out, something lodged in his throat at the memory, admitting one of the parts that has been bugging him the most.

His siblings are staring at him, both of them a little wide-eyed at that proclamation.

_Yeah, my reaction exactly_, Alec thinks.

But he can already see them trying to fit this into their view of Magnus, trying to come up with ways to argue how Alec could have misconstrued a comment like that, so he clarifies, “Yesterday, I told Magnus about my fighting. And Mom and Dad’s will came up,” he sighs tiredly, even as he watches his siblings blink in surprise. They know full-well just how torn Alec had been on the issue of letting Magnus in on that. “Magnus was angry on our behalf but didn’t really say anything else on the issue. Not until this morning, when I overheard him calling Judge Rivers, the asshole who has been keeping the will closed and who has so far refused to so much as talk to me. And Magnus just called him, told the judge to get the issue with the will fixed, and then to get the hell out of _his_ city. Because Magnus apparently doesn’t like corruption in _his_ judges.”

Izzy is chokes slightly at that last bit and Jace looks absolutely gob-smacked.

There are several seconds of silence and Alec sighs tiredly to himself as he leans back against the kitchen cabinets.

Because that bit right there is what has him so stuck.

If it had turned out that Magnus is maybe a little more influential in this city than Alec had realized he’d have been able to deal with that, had admittedly even suspected something along those lines already from what he had observed before.

Thing is, Magnus isn’t just a _little_ more influential. No, he apparently _rules the city_.

And Alec doesn’t know what to do with that at all.

“Well, damn,” Jace finally summarizes with a harsh breath, eyes still wide.

Alec huffs out a breath. _Indeed_, he thinks sardonically.

* * *

Alec remains stuck on how to handle things for several days, uncertain what he should do, how he should approach this.

It’s not the idea that Magnus might truly rule this city that has him hesitating, nor is it the fact that Magnus decided to meddle in Alec’s business by using his influence to make sure his parents’ will would be read. That last bit is actually just _like_ Magnus. Deciding he wants Alec to find out about this part of himself, letting him see just how much power he holds in this city by cutting a judge down to size, but also using that potentially last chance to fix something in Alec’s life, before Alec might tell him to stay out of his life entirely.

It’s not the secrecy itself either, the fact that Magnus must have been bending the truth at least somewhat whenever he talked about his day or his life or his job ever since the started dating which has Alec so stuck. Quite to the contrary.

With a little distance to think things through, Alec can admit he actually understands why Magnus didn’t just come right out to tell him about all of this, why he couldn’t possibly have told Alec about more or less ruling the city they live in the moment they met. Alec gets that bit.

They’ve been dating for about six weeks at this point, have known each other for about two months. If anything, for Magnus to be willing to tell Alec about that part of his life already, actually seems rather significant.

Especially since Alec really shouldn’t be throwing stones in that regard, considering that - until so very recently - he had been keeping some things about his life to himself as well, had rather purposely kept quiet about his underground fighting. He only finally explained it to Magnus because his boyfriend saw the results of his fighting with his own eyes and had simply _needed_ an explanation. At least to himself Alec can admit that he isn’t sure how long he might have tried to still keep his fighting a secret if it had been up to him. 

So, he really has no leg to stand on where keeping something rather significant about his life from his boyfriend is concerned, even if Magnus’ secrecy seems a little more significant than his own. But the principle is very much the same.

So, he understands why Magnus hasn’t been entirely truthful. Alec gets it.

Doesn’t mean the secrecy doesn’t still hurt anyway.

* * *

The letter calling him to the courthouse for a hearing and the subsequent reading of his parents’ will arrives in their mailbox only a few days later.

Alec stares at the letter, at the notification he has been hoping to get for literally years now, absently notes that there is no mention of Judge Rivers anywhere on the papers, the name of a different judge on the documents now, the case having apparently been reassigned and reassessed.

_Just as Magnus demanded._

Alec calls the courthouse in a bit of a daze, thoughts running a mile a minute as he absently confirms the appointment for the reading. They have been waiting for this for such a long time, had almost been afraid it might never happen or at least not while it would still makes a difference. But, now, their parents’ will is finally about to be read.

Because his boyfriend made it so.

When Alec finally hangs up, he continues to stare at his phone for several moments, a frown forming on his face.

It’s been four days in total since the revelations about his boyfriend’s role in their city, four days since he saw Magnus, four days since they’ve spoken. Magnus has been giving him space, has kept entirely away, hasn’t called or even texted. Just as Alec requested.

And, damn, if Alec doesn’t miss his boyfriend with a ferocity it almost _aches_.

Which is the exact moment in time Alec decides he has spent enough time wallowing in indecision, has put himself and Magnus through enough uncertainty. They need to resolve this, need to _fix_ this.

He stares at his phone for another couple of moments. Before he finally moves, grabs his keys, throws a vague goodbye in his siblings’ direction, and then he is out the door to go stop by his boyfriend’s place. Because, yes, Magnus _is_ still his boyfriend, of that Alec is sure.

He might need clarity, might need more information to figure out if he can get past this.

But if nothing else, he at least owes Magnus another chance to explain this entire mess to him again, now that Alec had some time to work through the initial revelation. The same sort of chance Magnus had given Alec after the whole underground fighting thing came out as well.

+++

The relief on Magnus’ face when he gets home about half an hour after Alec got here, to find him sitting on the couch in his loft, clearly waiting for him, is so stark it honestly pulls at every single of Alec’s heartstrings.

Especially, when Magnus then doesn’t quite dare approach as he usually would, clearly uncertain about his welcome as he steps up to the couch but stops several steps away, keeps his distance, just greeting him with a cautious, “Hello, Alexander.”

Magnus’ eyes are intent on him, almost seeming to drink him in, something so desperately hopeful in his eyes as he watches Alec. But no kiss hello, no hug, not even one of his usual endearments that Alec has gotten so very used to and really doesn’t want to do without anymore.

Alec hates it.

Before he knows it, he is already moving, rising from his seat, crossing the remaining distance between them with a few quick steps, leaning in for a kiss. Because, it’s been four days since they spoke, four days of missing his boyfriend and wondering whether _this_ would even still be there when they saw each other next. Alec just needs to touch Magnus in some fashion, needs to have him close. Keep him there.

The kiss itself isn’t even all that intense, mostly chaste, just their lips pressing warmly together. It’s about closeness, about reassurance. Reassurance that they are still a _them_, that they aren’t over, that Alec is here to figure this out.

It still feels like finally being able to breathe again after having been under water for too long.

The way Magnus immediately goes pliant against him in such obvious relief only has Alec curl his arms a little tighter around him, feels Magnus’ hands coming up to tentatively rest on his waist on either side.

Even when Alec finally pulls away a little, he can’t quite make himself entirely let go of Magnus, one arm still curled halfway around him, the other on his waist as he meets his boyfriend’s eyes.

“Explain it to me again,” he says lowly, seriously, because he absolutely isn’t yet over the implications of it all. But that doesn’t mean he doesn’t rather desperately _want_ to be.

Alec wants to understand, wants to have all of the information, so he _can_ then get over it. Because now that he has him close again, losing Magnus over something like this seems utterly unfathomable to him.

+++

The second round of explanations doesn’t necessarily help with getting a broader understanding of everything, but that’s mostly because Alec keeps interrupting Magnus with questions.

Magnus answers every single one of them, doesn’t sidestep anything Alec asks about, so very clearly intent on giving him all the information he wants. Which is rather endlessly reassuring.

Sure, Alec knows there has to be so much more to this, knows there are likely quite a number of questions he doesn’t even know _to_ ask. But Magnus answers any questions he asks and that’s really all Alec wants at this point.

Magnus talks through dinner, keeps explaining even as they move out onto the balcony to continue their discussion, gives Alec whatever information he is asking for until they are both slightly hoarse from talking well into the night, until Alec stops asking questions because he simply can’t retain any more information even if he wanted to.

The entire night they haven’t really moved that far apart, apparently neither of them in any way interested in keeping their distance, and by the time a finally-once-more-comfortable silence falls between them, they are sitting outside on one of the couches on the balcony, Alec’s arm having found its way around Magnus’ shoulders, his boyfriend leaning comfortably into his side, the fingers of their free hands intertwined, both of them rather determined to soak up as much of the physical contact as they can.

It’s comfortable despite all the unspoken questions and to-be-discussed issues still between them.

Because, yes, Alec might still need some time to make sense of it all, still has so many questions to ask. But one thing he does know is that he doesn’t want to let go of Magnus, neither physically nor figuratively, doesn’t want to lose him over this.

He wants to make this work, wants to get all the information there is to know, just so he can then make the informed decision to stay with Magnus.

Which doesn’t change the fact that he has also simply reached his limit for today. It’s late and he has to get up early for his job tomorrow. They can always continue their discussion some other time.

There is a brief moment where Alec almost considers leaving, considers going back home to sleep and coming back tomorrow to continue talking. But then Magnus is finally sitting up, clearly ready to go to bed - after having almost nodded off against Alec’s shoulder - and looks at him with a question in his eyes.

Calm and open but also cautious, slightly apprehensive, so very clearly worried that Alec will leave again.

Alec stays the night.

* * *

The days leading up to the reading of the will are a little strange.

Not because of things between Magnus and Alec being off or anything along those lines. Quite to the contrary.

The two of them so easily fall back into that easy rhythm from before, that effortless ease that has marked their relationship ever since the moment they met. It’s natural. As it should be. So much so that it should maybe even be a little weird just how easy it turns out to be for them to go back to how things were before.

But it just isn’t.

Because right from the moment Alec decided to come back, to ask Magnus for another explanation, to try, they’ve been talking. Endlessly. About everything.

Sure, the first few days they are almost entirely stuck on the topic of Magnus ‘other’ life.

Which, as it turns out, isn’t actually a thing. Alec is rather endlessly reassured to find that Magnus hadn’t actually been leading some sort of double-life as he’d almost been fearing. Even with Alec finally aware of that part of his life, nothing really changes.

Magnus does none of the things Alec is vaguely aware mafia dons or mobster bosses need to take care of on the regular to keep themselves at the top of the food chain. No businesses to visit, no investments to oversee, no shady characters suddenly popping up around them demanding Magnus’ time, no unexplained absences or late-night emergencies calling him away.

Everything simply stays exactly as it was before.

If anything, it’s _better_.

Because there is a sudden openness between them, in their conversations, that lets them talk about topics they had both been avoiding until now. As though with the issues of Alec’s fighting and Magnus’ position in NYC out in the open now, some sort of last barrier that had been holding them back has unexpectedly crumbled away.

They talk.

Every time Alec brings up the topic of Magnus’ side job – or whatever you want to call it – his boyfriend tells him a little more, explains things, tells him about the details of his role in their city. But he also talks about how he is in fact a doctor as he always claimed, just that he initially took up the profession with the goal to better be able to help his people whenever they get themselves into a spot of trouble. Tells him how his practice is exactly what he told Alec, just that it also more or less functions as the place where his people come to seek him out whenever they have a problem, medical or otherwise, to ask for his help.

But Magnus also keeps revealing more and more about himself personally, layers and bits and pieces, stories about friends and those he considers family. About his own less-than-wonderful childhood, growing up on the streets after his mother’s suicide and his father’s abandonment. Things that Alec might have guessed at in parts just based on things Magnus hinted at before, but so very different to hear Magnus actually talk about, their surroundings fuzzy in the twilight of the early sunrise, Alec curled tightly around him, holding on to him securely, wishing nothing more than to be able to retrospectively take away the pain he can hear in Magnus’ voice as he talks about his past.

In comparison, Magnus’ role as apparent ruler of New York City just seems utterly insignificant as a topic.

And with Magnus sharing so much about himself, Alec finds himself returning the favor, starts telling Magnus things he has always kept to himself until now.

Talks about his parents, a childhood sheltered from the outside in a place that stopped feeling like home before he even reached his teens, the constant training, doing everything he could, and still forever being a disappointment to his parents. Talks about his past willingness to do anything for his parents’ approval, desperately hiding his sexuality because he knew they’d never accept it, until he finally realized that no matter what he did, he’d _never_ be quite good enough in their eyes. Finally coming out, the fight that might even have ended with his parents fully disowning him, if Alec hadn’t left pretty much in the middle of it to catch his flight to another continent for his first tour with the army.

How he credits his parents with preparing him for the life he has led these past couple of years, how he knows he wouldn’t have had the strength to shoulder the responsibility for his three siblings if it hadn’t been for their uncompromising demands throughout his childhood. How desolately sad but at the same time utterly furious it makes him that to this day he doesn’t know whether they ever came to grips with the fact that their oldest son turned out to be gay.

Alec talks about things he has never talked about before, not even with his siblings, things he has never so much as spoken aloud.

But wrapped tightly in Magnus’ arms, feeling warm and safe and secure, he finally feels able to do so.

And Magnus listens, doesn’t let go of him throughout.

Another thing to come of it all is that, with them talking into the early morning hours every night, Alec starts staying at Magnus’ place more regularly than he did even before.

He simply can’t help himself.

Because the bright happiness on his boyfriend’s face every time Alec doesn’t leave, that slight reverent smile he gets whenever Alec doesn’t even pretend to consider leaving and instead naturally follows him into his bedroom, the warm kiss goodnight as they settle down to sleep, the tight embrace of Magnus’ arms holding him close, has him rather incapable of so much as thinking of leaving.

Yeah, why would Alec want to be anywhere else anyway?

The first time they exchange I-love-yous, it’s kind of an accident.

Well, not really an accident as such, but it kind of just slips out unintentionally.

Alec has been perfectly aware of how deep his feelings have grown for a while, has known he is in love with Magnus for weeks at that point, no matter the upheaval of shocking revelations in between. And with each new piece of his boyfriend revealed - about his past and his life and himself - as they continue talking, Alec only ever feels himself fall a little deeper in love with Magnus and his too soft heart, his forever-kind nature, his compassion for every living creature on earth, and a heart so open it leaves Alec helplessly breathless to see sometimes.

At that point, the words ‘I love you’ are actually a rather frequent thought in his mind whenever he so much as looks at his boyfriend.

So, maybe it shouldn’t surprise him when one night, while they are making dinner at Magnus’ loft and his boyfriend is smiling delightedly while gently poking fun at Alec’s ineptitude in the kitchen, all bright grins and soft eyes.

The words just slip out.

And Alec only realizes he for once actually said it out loud, when he sees Magnus’ brilliant smile in reaction, his boyfriend’s eyes bright and happy, almost luminous, expression absolutely adoring as he leans in for a kiss, hand coming to rest warmly, tenderly against the side of Alec’s face. Only pulling back the slightest bit so he can softly return the sentiment.

Alec lets himself get lost in the feeling of the tender kiss and his heart swelling in his chest from pure, exhilarated happiness.

* * *

By the time the reading of the will finally comes around, the rib Alec had been almost certain might have been cracked from his last fight - but thankfully turned out to only be bruised - has mostly healed up again, the bruising around it having reduced much quicker than Alec had feared it might.

He’s especially glad because as nice as Magnus’ gentleness while touching him due to this injuries might have been, especially while they had been trying to find their footing with each other again, he most certainly also missed the sex, the physical intimacy between them.

Which is admittedly rather beside the point, aside from the fact that when their parents’ will is finally read, everything in Alec’s life is about as perfect as it possibly could be.

As expected, their parents left them everything.

And suddenly, life is so much easier than before. Money isn’t an issue anymore, and the relief Alec feels knowing there is finally a safety net in place again, something to fall back on in case he ever falters in providing for his siblings, is so stark he is almost dizzy with it.

The four of them immediately agree to look for a larger apartment, possibly not quite as on the outskirts as their current one, if only to reduce their commuting times into the city. Jace is already on the phone to quit most of his various, random jobs before they have entirely left the courthouse, cheerful about the fact that he’ll be able to focus on his studies now and finally finish his degree, and Izzy is talking enthusiastically about the hardware setup she always wanted to get that they can finally afford.

Alec grins, happy that they are all finally able to do what they want with their lives again.

It actually takes them a few days full of enthusiasm and ‘now we can finally do insert-something-or-other-here’ to realize that – while, yes, life is going to be easier now and, yes, there are a few things all of them always dreamt of but hadn’t been able to afford until now, either due to lack of time or lack of money – even with the freedom to finally do whatever they please, none of them really have any interest in changing all that much about their lives in the end.

Somehow, all of them managed to already put themselves on the path they wanted to be on anyway.

Maybe it took them a little longer to get there, maybe things have been going slower than it needed to, maybe everything they achieved required a little more blood and sweat and tears than it might have otherwise. But they are where they want to be nonetheless.

And that’s actually a rather awesome thing to realize for all of them.

Life is good.

* * *

One thing he kind of forgets about in the aftermath is finally having found out who had been contesting the reading of his parents’ will for such a long time.

Some guy named Rey who Alec has never heard of before.

He can only assume the interference must have something to do with some sort of vendetta against his parents. If only because he simply can’t think of any other reason for some guy he doesn’t know to mess with the lives of Alec and his siblings otherwise.

But at that point Alec is so busy searching for a new apartment and reorganizing their lives, making inquiries into maybe finally starting their own security business as they’ve wanted to do for such a long time, that he simply doesn’t have the time to spare that particular tidbit of information too much attention.

Which makes Magnus’ reaction to the name somehow stand out all the more.

Because while Alec himself may have never heard of this Rey guy, he is getting the definite impression that Magnus _has_. There is something in the way his boyfriend’s eyes narrow, mouth tilting down with definite anger, whenever the delay of the will’s reading is mentioned. It seems _personal_ somehow.

Which is strange. And it also makes Alec wonder.

Because - as perfectly happy as he may be with this new and improved equilibrium the two of them have found, the intimacy born from the absolutely honesty between them, as much as he truly just doesn’t care about the implications of Magnus ruling the city they live in - Alec has also _noticed_ things.

With some distance, some time to think about the revelations, to sort everything Magnus is now revealing to him about his life and everything Alec had already observed about him before, it has become rather clear to him that there is something he is still missing.

It’s things like the reverence with which some people tend to greet Magnus, just ordinary people they run into on the streets or in restaurants while on a date or anywhere else in the city really who carry that odd sort of deference those people in his boyfriend’s presence that Alec noticed before but hadn’t quite known what to make of it.

It’s nothing factual, no inconsistency he’s spotted in Magnus’ stories, not even something he could specifically point his finger at that is bothering him. It’s just a feeling, an instinct telling him that there is some sort of common theme, a sort of thread leading through all of Magnus’ stories that Alec just isn’t picking up on yet. It’s in his boyfriend’s demeanor whenever certain topics are brought up… Somehow, Alec just knows that there is something else. Something Magnus still isn’t telling him.

And, yes, it does make him wonder what else there could possibly be.

But.

Magnus also keeps answering all of his questions, never side-steps, never falters, so very clearly determined to tell him whatever he asks about. So, even despite his gut feeling telling him there is _more_, Alec is certain that Magnus isn’t actually lying or even twisting truth, is sure that his boyfriend really is answering all his questions truthfully. There is just some piece of information that Alec needs to fit the remaining inconsistencies into a complete picture.

Then again, Alec is sure that they’ll get around to discussing that bit – whatever ‘it’ is – eventually as well. Just as soon as Alec figures out the right question to ask.

Because there is definitely something he is still missing. Rather obviously so.

Magnus has been very clear since the beginning that he isn’t organized crime and Alec easily believes him, still can’t picture Magnus as some sort of merciless mafia don at all. If anything, Magnus seems to rather viscerally disapprove of the darker sides of organized crime, like human trafficking or extortion or anything even remotely related to those sorts of practices, seems to actually use his influence in the city to get rid of anyone daring to do anything of the sort.

And Alec himself might not be all that stuck on keeping all of his activities entirely legal either, but he is still more than glad at the reassurance that Magnus isn’t actually neck-deep in organized crime.

It however begs the questions: If Magnus doesn’t do crime and apparently doesn’t even have an actual organization to oversee… Then where is his very real influence in the city is _coming_ from?

* * *

Max gets sick at school.

The school calls Alec while he is overseeing security at an art gallery opening, unable to leave because they are already rather short-staffed for this event.

However, Izzy is at a tech conference in Philly, determined to add to her skills now that she has the option and – with her programming already top notch – having decided to check out some engineering instead, while Jace is doing interviews at a university close to New York, currently trying to make up his mind whether he wants to finish his degree via normal college courses now that they can afford it.

Point is, neither of his siblings can go to pick up Max from school and Alec can’t leave his job right now either.

Before he really thinks about it, he is already dialing Magnus’ number.

It gives him a moment of pause. Not only because the list of people he would entrust his youngest brother to is rather incredibly short – consisting of himself, his siblings, and no one else – but also because this will be the absolutely first time since their parents died that Alec will ask anyone for any sort of help concerning his siblings, as small as the favor may be.

Another second. Before he shrugs to himself.

Because, honestly? Maybe this shouldn’t really come as a surprise at all.

If anything, the fact that Alec is willing to let Magnus in that little bit further, to let himself lean on the man he is in love with, rely on him for help even with something so small, seems utterly natural at this point.

Inevitable even.

When Alec stops by Magnus’ place to pick up his little brother, Max – settled into the admittedly rather luxurious bed in Magnus’ guest bedroom as he is – promptly declares through his stuffy nose and scratchy throat that he is going to live here now and that he is never going to leave again.

Alec rolls his eyes at his theatrics but at his boyfriend’s careful urging concedes that Max staying here for the night, so Magnus can watch him the next day while Alec is at work, would actually be rather convenient.

Which somehow marks the point in time where _all_ of his siblings start spending more time around Magnus as well. Izzy and Jace apparently decided to take their cues on how to treat the revelation about Magnus’ role in the city from Alec, and with him acting like nothing is amiss, they just follow his lead.

Alec admittedly kind of misses the point in time when it happens, but somehow Magnus becomes a part of not only _his_ life but _all_ of their lives.

In the weeks that follow, Magnus takes Izzy shopping and even takes her along to a few fashion events – which Alec is admittedly rather happy to get out of – that have her raving for days. Magnus picks up Max from school when he is let out early and no one else can get him, and happily helps him with his schoolwork.

Strangely enough, between the three of them it’s actually Jace who seems to be closest with Magnus.

Sure, Magnus spends time with all three of them, separately and together – which has Alec smiling like an absolute moron every time he sees it – but it’s also different with Jace. There just seems to be a sort of easy understanding between Magnus and Jace that would likely even be rather weird to see, if it weren't also for the fact that these are also the two people on earth who _get_ Alec, the ones who know him best, who he can be himself around.

So maybe, them getting along isn't really all that surprising after all.

And maybe Alec shouldn’t be surprised to find that Magnus apparently freed up an entire shelf for Jace's books, so he can study for entrance exams at the loft, because it's closer to the few jobs he kept and also so much more quiet than their tiny apartment.

Well, at least it used to be. Before all of his siblings decided that the loft is a much nicer place to hang out at than their own apartment.

Then again, Alec kind of just misses most of it. He is so busy getting all the bureaucracy around the will and his parents’ accounts handled, busy searching for a new apartment for all four of them, all the while also making inquiries around the city regarding them opening their own security business, that he somehow doesn’t realize that at some point it has apparently become something of the norm for Jace to stay over in Magnus' guest bedroom at least once a week to easier reach one of the few jobs he still decided to keep, or that Max tends to do his school projects at Magnus' place because there is so much more space to work with, or that Izzy uses Magnus' loft to get ready when she goes out on weekends supposedly because of the far better lighting in his bathroom than in theirs.

He does notice that his siblings seem to rather randomly appear at Magnus' place from time to time.

But he doesn’t realize how far it has escalated until one morning when he comes wandering out of Magnus' bedroom, only to somehow find all _three_ of his siblings in Magnus' kitchen, all of them still only halfway dressed, clearly having slept here, and currently making breakfast with their usual routine, Max blearily making toast, Jace shirtless and scrambling eggs at the stove, and Izzy the only one at least already wearing jeans but hair still a mess as she cuts up some fruit. A glance into the living room shows a stack of blankets on one of the sofas and if he had to guess, he'd say Jace likely took the couch while Izzy and Max shared the guest bedroom.

It’s only then that he realizes that his siblings have apparently adopted Magnus' place as an extension of their own apartment.

He blinks.

But it's too early for him to want to argue with anyone, so he just wanders over to start the coffee, his usual part of their early-morning breakfast routine.

As strange as their casual presence here may seem, maybe this was also always kind of inevitable with how close the four of them are. They are very much a package deal, even if Alec hadn’t quite imagined it would result in them cheerfully taking over his boyfriend’s loft.

That evening Alec still uncompromisingly kicks his siblings out of the loft, unbothered by their whining about having plans in the city and wanting to stay over or how Magnus’ TV is so much larger and watching the game would be so much better there.

_Brats, the lot of them_, Alec thinks in exasperation.

He wants some time just for the two of them tonight, wants to spend some time with Magnus, wants to be able to talk to his boyfriend in peace.

If only to make sure that his siblings’ presence in his space doesn't actually bother him.

"It doesn't bother me at all, darling," Magus smiles at him after dinner, the table already cleared and now just getting rid of the mess in the kitchen, their arms brushing as Magnus stretches up to get something from the cabinets in front of Alec even as he continues, "We all have an agreement that they tell me beforehand whenever they plan to come over, so if I ever need to I can tell them not to."

Alec absently settles a steadying hand on Magnus’ waist – rather appreciative of the sight of his boyfriend all stretched out as he tries to reach the top shelf – and then easily reaches up with his free hand to grab the Tupperware Magnus had apparently been trying to get, handing it to his boyfriend. It gets him a quick grin and a peck to the cheek in thanks before Magnus proceeds to sort away the leftovers.

Then, what Magnus just said finally registers.

Alec blinks. _Wait,_ _an agreement? My siblings have an **agreement** with my boyfriend, organizing their apparently ridiculously frequent visits? Just how often do they come over?_

When in the world did this happen? And how did Alec miss this?

He just raises an eyebrow at Magnus, trying to ask all of those questions at once.

Magnus just grins rather adoringly at him, "It's been going on for a while. It started after that time when Max was sick and Jace came by to see him and I offered he could just stay over if he wanted to, so it would be easier to get to his early shift at the bakery that’s just a few minutes from here." He tilts his head contemplatively, then shrugs slightly with a smile. "It admittedly kind of snowballed from there."

"Huh," Alec hums thoughtfully, chest full with something warm and fuzzy at the thought of his boyfriend taking care of his siblings. "You really don't mind?" he asks again, just to make sure.

"Not at all," Magnus confirms with a smile, eyes warm and bright and as always focused on him.

Alec feels an answering smile tilting his lips, fully aware that his expression right now is likely rather adoring. But then again, he is rather ridiculously in love with this man.

Everything about his life is just so damn perfect these days, everything just seeming to have worked out over the past few of months, and Alec doesn’t even want to think about what his life would still be like if he hadn’t met Magnus that one random night in some dark alley, knuckles bruised, pockets full of cash, and the weight of the world on his shoulders.

_And look at me now_, he thinks, smile widening as he watches the happiness perfectly mirroring his own sparking in his boyfriend’s eyes.

Magnus steps a little closer, eyes on his, hands coming up to gently cradle Alec’s face in his hands as he leans in for a soft, all-consuming kiss, the tenderness of it warming him down right to his very core.

Alec immediately reaches out to curl his arms around Magnus, pulls him yet a little closer. Always, _always_ wants him closer.

He can feel Magnus’ smile against his lips, a soft hum of approval, and Alec lets himself get lost in the kiss, lets it deepen, turning it hot and deep and languid, fingers twisting in fabric, warm hands already slipping under clothes, running over smooth skin, leaving tingles of heat in their wake.

The dishes lie entirely forgotten as he feels himself being guided backwards in the vague direction of the bedroom, utterly focused on having Magnus so close, luxuriates in how everything – the kiss, the touches, the slide of their tongues, the intensity, the heat between them – stays so very slow and unhurried at the same time. Savoring almost.

Like they have all the time in the world.

_And isn’t that quite the thought._

* * *

* * *

Magnus watches Alexander sleeping peacefully beside him.

He feels a smile tilting his lips, chest full, relaxed and so very happy as he breathes in deeply, something warm and adoring in his heart.

He is so very much in love with this man. This man with the too-big heart, who is willing to put everything he is aside for the people he loves, steadfast and loyal and uncompromising in the protection of those he calls his, willing to practically _live_ for others.

_Invulnerable_ because he simply won’t himself permit to ever falter, lest someone he holds dear has to pick up the slack in his stead.

He hadn’t thought people like Alexander even existed anymore in real life.

Magnus has been hooked ever since their very first meeting, helplessly drawn in.

It had taken just that bit of interaction that first night, the spontaneous dinner, a motorcycle ride, getting to fix up his wounds, and then watching - helplessly endeared - as Alexander proceeded to simply fall asleep on his couch as though it were the most natural thing in the world for him to feel so perfectly safe in his presence, in his space.

Just that one night, and Magnus had been inescapably, unavoidably lost. Still is. Likely always will be.

He huffs a quiet amused laugh at that thought, smile only widening when Alexander snuffles slightly beside him, likely objecting to the movement of Magnus’ chest that he is currently using as a pillow. 

Alexander's entire being is like gravity to him. A sort of inevitability about his presence as soon as he had appeared in his life that Magnus hadn’t even tried to resist letting himself be drawn in.

It has been such a long time since he met someone who came even close to evoking these sorts of feelings within him, and even then, Magnus knows he has never felt quite like this with any of his countless previous lovers.

And the best part? Alexander feels the same.

Even now, even after having found out about the other side of Magnus' life, Alexander doesn't even seem to so much as consider leaving.

Sure, there was a slight hiccup, a few days of uncertainty, followed by endless questions that have yet to abate. It seems that as long as Magnus is actually willing to answer his questions truthfully, Alexander simply doesn't care about anything else, just as long as he gets to stay with Magnus.

He feels his smile widen, honestly can’t remember the last time he had been so incredibly, helplessly _happy_. If he ever has been.

So.

With this first hurdle of revelations out of the way, maybe it is finally time that Magnus lets Alexander in on some other truths as well.

Truths not only about Magnus, but about something much more far-reaching.

Truths concerning the age-old fight of good versus evil, angels versus demons, the shadows cast on humanity by either.

The fact that Magnus' 'family' as Alexander keeps calling it for lack of a better term, is not about blood relations as such, even if it's something you are most certainly born into.

The fact that, being aware of it or not, Alexander actually belongs to that same world.

Magnus reaches out with his free hand to softly brush some of Alexander’s hair aside from his forehead, leans in to press a soft kiss to the skin, adoration in his heart, easily feeding a little more magic into subtly healing the last remainders of Alexander’s injuries a little further, as he’s been doing ever since the moment they first met.

He still remembers his initial surprise at so randomly coming across a nephilim in some random back alley, much less at finding himself actually defended from some laughably-out-of-their-league hooligans trying to mug him, remembers his delight at realizing that Alexander was honestly determined to protect Magnus for no other reason than that he _could_.

Alexander might never have been taught their rules, their customs, their angel-given guidelines, but somehow he is still everything the Clave had always been supposed to be, everything they forgot they should stand for, even before they ever lost their power and disappeared from this world.

Magnus sighs and finally leans slightly to the side to put down the ancient tome in his hands he had been reading, glamoured to look like just any other regular fiction novel, fingers trailing absently over the runes engraved on the leather cover as he does so, not-quite-subconsciously lingering over one in particular, his thumb slowly tracing the outline of the angelic wedded union rune.

Yes, maybe it really is time he comes entirely clean to his boyfriend. Even if that might also inadvertently include having to once more turn the entire Shadowworld on its head, might possibly require overthrowing all of the Downworld’s current power structures.

_Then again, what’s a bit of revolution compared to getting to keep **this**._

Because next to him, Alexander is now snuffling slightly in apparent protest at having been dislodged from his spot on Magnus’ chest, slightly leaning over towards his nightstand as he is.

Magnus can’t help but huff a slight, oh-so-endeared laugh, but finally sets down the book, fingers twirling slightly to dim the lights as he settles back into the pillows next to his mostly asleep boyfriend. Who promptly proceeds to wrap himself around Magnus fully, face tucking against his neck, arms wrapping around him, spreading out partially on top of his chest.

You know, lest Magnus be getting any ideas about moving away again.

_By magic, I am so very in love with this man._

He lets his lips tilt into yet another adoring smile, presses a lingering kiss to Alexander’s temple as he curls his arms around his boyfriend in return, just as disinterested in going to sleep without holding Alexander as close as he possibly can.

_Yes_, he thinks. _For Alexander, I would be willing to come clean for the first time in literally centuries._

Because, somehow, after all this time – after years, decades, centuries of life, after love and life and loss and so much heartbreak – Magnus has finally found _the one_.

The thought makes his heart stutter in his chest, skipping a single beat in exhilarated happiness, chest so full. He presses another soft kiss to Alexander’s forehead, closes his eyes, arms tightening around him, so perfectly, stupidly happy.

_I found him. _It echoes softly in his head._ I finally **found** him. _

Magnus smiles into Alexander’s hair, softly, tenderly, so very happily in love, breathes out. And finally lets himself drift off to join his boyfriend in sleep.

* * *

The End

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End! (Or is it... ^^)
> 
> Oh I would so love to know what you think! Especially about this last bit and how many of you had guessed what was going on already!
> 
> I’ve been so worried while writing this about giving too much away about the happenings in the background, while also still wanting to give hints throughout and determined to write Magnus as in-character as I could, his rather eccentric personality from a couple of centuries of life included. Not to even mention all the hints at him being High Warlock and how that dynamic would look to someone who doesn’t know about the Shadowworld, or the instances throughout the fic where he used his magic but Alec just cheerfully explained it away (as any normal person this day and age would)… And, yeah, I am so looking forward to hear what you guys think!
> 
> Also, my muses decided early on to build a rather stupidly complex ‘verse around this fic, which has just been running in parallel to this and none of which I could actually show (even if I tried to hint at some of it). So, now I’m considering adding a (hopefully brief) second part from Magnus’ POV, either a glimpse into his headspace throughout this fic or a sort of continuation… Not sure yet, though :)
> 
> And thank you so much for all your wonderful comments and kudos and sticking with this fic despite the delay at the end <3


End file.
